Strange Animal
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: The all female Hime tribe are fierce warriors trying to survive in the amazon. When left in charge, Natsuki receives a gift from a neighboring tribe. But what the heck is it? And why is it addicted to TEA? Shiznat/Harukino/Maikoto/ChieAoi and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

This should be an interesting fic. It is completely AU and some of the characters may be OOC. I don't believe in OOC, but for the sake of an argument, I'll just leave it at that ;) As always folks, reading and reviewing is encouraged and appreciated!

Be warned, anything goes! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 1:**

Natsuki smiled, as she stomped through the forest. She was just coming home from today's hunt and she was quite pleased with herself. She was by far the Hime tribe's best huntress, and although she wasn't much for competition, she did enjoy knowing she was the best. Natsuki had just dropped her spoils off to Mai, the tribe's head cook. She could already feel her tummy growl. She couldn't wait for the feast.

But what could she do to occupy her time until then?

Natsuki looked around and saw she was near the hot springs. The springs was a great place to do one of two things. Get clean or get dirty. Natsuki grinned, making her way to the water. She looked around for any of her usual "friends". No such luck.

But what was this?

Natsuki noticed a much smaller auburn headed girl in the spring. She casually walked over to where the girl was sitting with her eyes closed. In one swift motion Natsuki was in the water beside the girl.

"Hello Yukino." Natsuki's said slowly.

Yukino, startled, turned to look at Natsuki. Natsuki, like most of her tribe members, was almost twice the size of a normal human villager. She towed over Yukino.

"Nat-Natsuki..." Yukino shivered, as she felt Natsuki's strong arms encircle her.

Natsuki wasted no time in pulling the much smaller girl onto her lap. She reached up and began to circle Yukino's breasts with her fingertips. Yukino's body stiffened, but she said nothing.

"Where's your master?" Natsuki hissed into Yukino's ear.

"H-Haruka-chan will be here...soon..." Yukino trailed off as Natsuki's hand traveled downwards.

"Good. Then I will wait." Natsuki smirked, leaning in to roughly kiss the back of Yukino's neck.

Poor Yukino. She was powerless against Natsuki's advances. Yukino was a villager who had lived with the Hime tribe for almost two years. Haruka had found the poor malnourished girl during a stop to one of the villages, and had asked Queen Midori if she could bring her back with them. Midori had agreed, but on two conditions. The first was she must prove useful to the tribe. The second was she was Haruka's responsibility. It was up to Haruka to look out for her, as Midori could not hold anyone else accountable if something should happen.

In Natsuki's eyes Yukino was a second class citizen. A slave. She didn't understand how Midori could let this girl stay, when they needed to focus on their own people.

Natsuki moved her hands down Yukino's abdomen and between her legs. She slowly parted them, meeting no resistance from the smaller girl. Yukino was trembling, as she tried to stay calm. She knew it was pointless to resist, as Natsuki was bigger and stronger than her.

"Shhhhh." Natsuki whispered, turning Yukino around to face her.

Yukino avoided Natsuki's gaze. Natsuki pulled the girl closer so she could watch her face. The blue haired huntress licked her lips, as she thrust her hand between Yukino's parted legs. Yukino gasped as Natsuki's thin fingers entered her.

"Thwack!"

Natsuki suddenly let go of Yukino.

"Keep your paws to yourself." growled a voice from behind.

Yukino looked up to the voice and silently rejoiced. Haruka had arrived.

"Owww." Natsuki said, rubbing her head, as she looked at the large stick in Haruka's hand. "Relax. I was just playing."

"Don't play with Yukino ever again." Haruka said, as she protectively wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

Natsuki knew she had hit a sore spot and decided to keep on going.

"What does it matter? She's just a slave." Natsuki said, baiting Haruka.

"Enough!!" Haruka yelled, lunging at Natsuki.

Now Natsuki could hold her own in a fight, but if there was anyone that could match her strength it was Haruka. Haruka was taller than Natsuki and built like a tank.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Natsuki yelled, holding her hands up.

Haruka stopped and looked at Natsuki. She and Natsuki had spent eighteen years co-existing together, and sometimes she wonder how that was even possible. Both of their mothers, like most of the older generation in their tribe, had died while the girls were still young. Although she and Natsuki were not friends, Natsuki was one thing in her life that was constant. Haruka knew how things could change in an instant, and although she knew Natsuki was a brat, there was a part of her that cared for the troublemaker. Not to mention she enjoyed the rivalry between them. Haruka sat down.

"Why would you do that?" Haruka questioned, squeezing Yukino's hand under the water.

"Aww c'mon I was just joking. I didn't mean anything by it." Natsuki protested, and then brought her fingers to her mouth. "But she does taste good..."

Before Natsuki could finish that sentence, Haruka was on top of her. Natsuki had no time to react as she was taken down in the water.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! GAHBLURBGAHBLUR!"

"Say sorry to Yukino." Haruka threatened, fist poised to strike.

"Sorry." Natsuki mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Yukino just nodded.

Natsuki's intent had only been to ruffle Haruka's feathers. Sh knew that wherever Yukino was, Haruka was not far behind. The two had been inseparable since Yukino had joined the tribe. Natsuki certainly hadn't expected the blonde to get so upset. Was there more to this than she thought?

Haruka, seemingly satisfied with the apology sat back down. She too had been out hunting, and all she wanted to do was relax. Yukino, not needing any prompting, began to massage Haruka's back and shoulders. Haruka sighed happily.

"Do you know when Midori will be back?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No. She said two weeks at the most." Natsuki replied, stretching out. "But until then, I'm going to enjoy being in charge." she grinned.

Haruka scowled. She wasn't sure why Midori picked Natsuki to watch over the tribe in her absence instead of her. Midori and her partner were traveling to a neighboring tribe called Otome. Queen Mashiro of the Otome tribe had invited them, in hopes of improving relations between the two all-female tribes.

Just as Haruka was about to ask another question, they were interrupted by the watch tower guard.

"Natsuki." the guard said harshly.

"Akira? What is it?" Natsuki asked, looking up.

"You better come and see this." Akira said, motioning with her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki stood dumbfounded staring at a large object. Akira was right behind her, eyes wide. Haruka had followed of course, not wanting to miss out on the action. Behind Haruka was Yukino, who was once again feeling scared. In front of the group was a large burlap sack.

The sack then began to move.

"Holy Shit!" Natsuki jumped.

"It's alive!" yelled Haruka, while Yukino clung tightly to her.

"Let's poke it with a stick." interrupted Nao, conveniently with stick in hand.

"Hey where did you come from?" Natsuki growled, as Nao approached the bag.

"That's not important oh fearless leader." Nao's voice dripped sarcasm.

Everyone watched as Nao approached the bag and lightly tapped it with the stick. No movement was visible and everyone seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Nao then raised the stick over her head and to everyone's surprise brought it down hard and fast. The bag roared in agony.

"Aaah!" yelped Nao, as the bag tried to attack her.

Nao jumped backwards and as she did a note fell from the sack. Akira grabbed it quickly, reading out loud.

"It's addressed to Natsuki." she said, handing the note over.

Natsuki cleared her throat and opened the note.

"It's from Queen Mashiro." she said slowly, reading the note.

"Well what does it say?" Nao asked impatiently.

"It says that this is a gift. An important gift that we must watch over until Midori returns." she finished.

"A Gift?" Haruka asked.

"Well then if it's from Mashiro, we better open it." Natsuki resolved, reaching for the drawstring of the sack.

Everyone waited with baited breath, as Natsuki opened the bag. Natsuki looked down and was greeted by a pair of deep red eyes.

"What the--" she had no time to finish her sentence, as the prisoner in the bag jumped out and onto her, knocking her to the floor.

Natsuki was momentarily blinded by a small figure with wild, honey colored hair.

"It's a demon!" yelled Nao, looking for her stick.

"Should I shoot it?" Akira asked, bow and arrow poised.

"It's not a demon. It's a girl." Yukino observed, as the girl now sat idly on Natsuki's chest.

Natsuki looked up at the girl, and the girl, hunched on her hind legs, looked back at Natsuki.

Natsuki then growled and wrapped her hand around the girl's thin neck. The girl began to thrash around, but Natsuki held her down.

"Another villager?" she said with disgust. "But why?" she wondered, as she looked the girl over. The girl couldn't have been that old. Fourteen or fifteen at the most. The girl's dirty hair hung over her eyes, and she smelled like she hadn't had a bath in awhile. She also looked like she hadn't eaten in awhile either.

"Let's just kill her." snarled Nao maliciously.

"I don't think that's a good idea." interjected Akira, annoyed.

"Let's eat her!" yelled Mikoto, salt and pepper shakers in hand.

Everyone turned to the cat-like girl.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly. "It was just a suggestion."

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki questioned, wondering if Mai was here too. She could use Mai's advice right about now. Then her prayers were answered.

"If this is a gift from Mashiro, there must be some reason we are supposed to look after it." Mai said, right behind Mikoto.

Natsuki nodded her head. Mai always seemed to know the right thing to say.

"And since you're in charge, I guess she will be in your care then right Natsuki?" Haruka said cheerfully.

"Hey now--" Natsuki started, but then shut her mouth as she looked at the other people in the room.

She then looked at the girl, whose body had gone limp.

"All right. I'll take care of her. But only until Midori comes back." Natsuki huffed, as everyone else nodded. "Now let's get her to the springs. Mai can you bring us some food? It looks like this girl hasn't eaten in months." she said pointing to the girl's bony arm. "The rest of you, minus Akira, can help me at the springs."

Akira nodded, and headed back to her post.

"Oh no she's YOUR responsibility." Nao grinned, as she followed Akira out the door.

"Hey wait--" Natsuki called to Nao's back.

"I'll help you Natsuki-san." came a small voice from behind her.

Natsuki looked over to Yukino. She was about to protest, before she thought for a moment. Yukino would be an asset. She would know more about a villager than they would. Maybe she could possibly be helpful. Natsuki smiled.

"Thank you Yukino." she said scooping their "gift" easily into her arms.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Haruka yelled.

"Then keep up." Natsuki called back, holding the girl in her arms tightly.

The girl rested her head in the crook of Natsuki's strong arm and lifted her hand to Natsuki's chest. Natsuki was too busy thinking to notice the actions of the smaller girl.

"How hard can this be anyways?" Natsuki muttered to herself. "It's only a couple of weeks."

The girl in her arms snuggled closer, enjoying the scent of the tall warrior's hair. A happy smile graced her face, as Natsuki looked down at her.

"Piece of cake." she thought, smiling at the seemingly docile girl.

Oh Natsuki...how wrong you be!

**End Chapter 1**

**Next chapter:**

SMUT AND SMEXING! If you don't like hot girls...or lesbian sex...or hot girls...having lesbian sex...then stop reading now!!

LOL!

"**Natkino" OMAKE**

Yukino: Did you just stick your finger in my "BLEEP"?

Natsuki: Um...I think I did?

Yukino: Perv!!

Natsuki: Natkino? It kinda sounds cool...

Haruka: "BLEEP!"? In Yukino's "BLEEEP". What the "BLEEEP"!?

Shizuru: How come Natsuki won't get perverted with me?

Natsuki: You're too dominant. I like em innocent.

Shizuru: (Throwing large purple dong at Natsuki) Jerk!!

Yukino: Shizkino?

Shizuru: Now that's more like it!

Haruka: Hey!

Yukino: Shizrukino?

Haruka/Shizuru: YAAY!

Natsuki: Awww crap...

**End Omake**

Thanx to everyone for reading and reviewing.

ShotgunNeko


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Not much to say! Thanx for the reading and reviewing! Onto the next chap!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 2:**

"She won't stay still." Mai commented, struggling with the young, tawny haired girl in the water.

"She was fine until Natsuki left." Haruka remarked, trying to help wash her hair.

"Where the hell did Natsuki sneak off to? And why the hell did I get roped into helping her with her problem?" Nao griped, trying unsuccessfully to get the girl out of her clothes.

After Natsuki had carried the girl to the springs, she had seemingly disappeared. The girl had been left in Mai's care, because Mai was quote-unquote "good at those things". Unfortunately it was taking forever to get the poor girl clean as she wouldn't stop thrashing around. She had finally called on Haruka and Nao to help, much to their chagrin, because as it was she had left Mikoto alone with the dinner.

An image of a large pile of bones surrounding a very fat Mikoto popped into Mai's head. That immediately prompted her to scrub harder. Natsuki then reappeared.

"Bout time!" Nao yelled in frustration. "She won't let me take her clothes off."

"Smart girl." was the sarcastic reply.

Nao rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you guys done yet?" Natsuki demanded, to which she received three death glares.

"Why does it look like were not done?" Haruka huffed. "It's because this god damned Bubuzuke won't get clean!"

"Bubuzuke?" Nao asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah that's what I named her." Haruka said proudly.

"What does it mean?" Mai asked.

Haruka pondered for a moment. "Well I think if there was a literal translation, it would be "Pain in my Ass".

"I think we should name her Duran." Natsuki interjected.

Everyone groaned.

"You think we should name everyone and everything Duran." Nao observed.

"Hey I can't help it. It was the name of my--" Natsuki was interrupted.

"Your dog. Your best friend. The best friend a girl could ever have." Mai, Nao and Haruka recited, having heard the speech a billion times before.

Natsuki sighed before she jumped into the water with the rest of them. "Mai let me take over. You need to get dinner ready before your partner devours it all."

Mai nodded, and switched places with Natsuki, quickly running back to attend to what was left of dinner.

"She still won't take off her clothes." Nao whined.

"Then wash her with her clothes on." Natsuki whined back, mimicking the redhead.

As Nao and Natsuki went to work, Haruka couldn't help recall what Natsuki had just referred to Mikoto as.

"PARTNER."

The word rang out loud and clear in Haruka's mind. "Partnering" was something that two members of the tribe did to reproduce. By the joining of two to make one, the Himes and Otomes could successfully ensure that their tribe would continue to survive in future generations. Once you were over the age of thirteen you could choose to partner with anyone you wished. Most waited until they were older to partner with anyone, thus finding time to hopefully fall in love with the person they were about to be create a life with. Partnering was not the same as having sex. You could have all the sex you wanted, with whomever you wanted, until you decided to partner with someone. It was not looked upon well if you were caught having sexual relations with someone who wasn't your partner.

If a member of the tribe had not partnered with any other member of the tribe by the time they were eighteen, then Queen Midori would choose a partner for them. Queen Midori was the eldest member of the tribe, although she constantly claimed she was seventeen. She and her partner Yoko were both twenty one years old. The need to partner younger was great, as tribe members were lucky to make it to the age of thirty. Midori and Yoko had taken their two year old daughter, Konoko, with them on their journey to see Mashiro.

Haruka sighed. She didn't want to partner with anyone in her tribe. She couldn't imagine having THAT kind of relationship with any of them. She silently hoped Midori extended her stay with Mashiro. She was sure as soon as Midori returned, she would be pestering her about finding a partner. If Haruka didn't find someone soon, she would risk Midori picking for her. She shuddered. That would be disastrous.

Haruka looked at Natsuki, who was now yelling at the girl to stay put. Surprisingly the girl stopped moving long enough for Natsuki to finish her bath. Haruka knew Natsuki was in the same boat as her, yet the blue haired warrior didn't seem phased by any of it. Natsuki's attitude was that of dealing with things when they actually happened. Haruka silently wished she could just push it aside the way Natsuki did.

"Owwwww!" Haruka yelped, as she was jolted from her thoughts.

"What?" Nao and Natsuki asked in unison.

"She freaking bit me! That Bubuzuke bit me!" Haruka growled, holding her arm.

"Bad Bubuzuke!" Nao pretended to scold.

"It's not funny."

"Where's your slave?" Natsuki asked, changing the subject.

This only made Haruka more hostile. "None of your business."

"I need her help." Natsuki said, not bothering to care that she offended the blond.

"For?" Haruka asked.

"I want her to cut this girl's hair out of her eyes." Natsuki smiled. "I don't think any of us have the patience."

Haruka relaxed for a moment. It was true, neither Nao, Natsuki or herself had much patience when it came to those types of things. Or any types of things for that matter. Lucky for them Yukino had been watching close by. She had been hiding in the trees, avoiding Natsuki until she was called upon. She didn't want to get in their way.

Yukino appeared and Natsuki handed her the sharp cutting tool. The girl between them trembled in fear. Natsuki sensed this and looked at the girl.

"It's okay." she said gruffly. "She's just going to cut your hair."

"Keep talking to her while Yukino cuts." Haruka suggested, seeing how the girl seemed to be affected by Natsuki's words.

Natsuki thought for a moment. "Do you have a name?" she asked the girl, staring straight into her crimson orbs.

The girl stared intently back at her. Natsuki decided to try something else. She put her hands gently on her own chest and spoke very slowly.

"Natsuki." she said.

The girl once again looked intently at the taller woman.

Natsuki tried again, speaking in her clearest tone.

"Natsuki."

"Give up already. She's got nothing up there." Nao smirked.

"No." Natsuki said, gritting her teeth.

The girl then surprised everyone, as she reached out and gently put her hands on Natsuki's chest. The girls waited, even Yukino stopped cutting, as everyone went silent.

"Natsuki." the girl said clearly.

"Yes!" Natsuki grinned excitedly. "Look I taught her something!" she said proudly.

"Whoopty doo." Nao laughed.

Before anyone could say another word, the girl then placed her hands gently on her own chest. Once again the silence seemed deafening, as the girl spoke clearly once more.

"Shizuru." she said simply.

"Shizuru." Natsuki repeated softly.

Again the girl put her hands up to Natsuki's chest.

"Natsuki."

She then pulled her hands back to her own chest.

"Shizuru." she said smiling big.

Natsuki nodded smiling too. "That's good!"

"Nao." Nao said to Shizuru.

"No." Shizuru said curtly.

"Nao." Nao repeated herself.

"No." Shizuru shook her head.

Nao snorted as Natsuki began to laugh. "Whatever."

"Natsuki." Shizuru said once more. "Shizuru." she then stated.

"All right we get it." Haruka proclaimed, as Yukino finished the last of Shizuru's hair cut.

Natsuki looked down at Shizuru, noting that the girl was actually quite attractive now that she had been cleaned up. She then felt a slight blush grace her cheeks. What was she doing? Thinking those kind of thoughts about a foreigner? She shook her head and chalked it up to stress.

"Bath time is over." Natsuki declared, pulling Shizuru up and out of the spring.

Shizuru only smiled and nodded her head.

"DINNERTIME!" cried out an overexcited Mikoto.

Natsuki looked to Haruka and Nao. "We better hurry before she eats it all."

The others nodded and began their walk to dinner with Shizuru and Yukino following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Nao sighed deeply as she climbed the steps to her tree hut. The Himes had built most of their living quarters in the trees for safety. This way they could look down on the action, rather than be in the middle of it if there was to be an attack from a rival tribe. This particular night Nao was feeling hot.

In more ways than one.

Unfortunately sexual partners seemed to be lacking tonight. She had contemplated Natsuki, who always seemed to be in the mood, but after much arguing it had been decided that Shizuru would sleep in Natsuki's quarters. Nao didn't feel much like babysitting so that was out of the question. She sighed again, letting her mind wander to the person she REALLY wanted to be with. Nao was struggling with her feelings when it came to this particular person. Nao and this person did not get along, although when they came together sexually, it was explosive. She was by far the best Nao had ever had. So the two had continued to come together, and also cum together, on many occasions. Neither girl had minded the fact that they didn't get along, in fact it made things easier because you didn't have to worry about awkward feelings. Lately though Nao found herself unable to stop reminiscing about the girl and those hot nights not so long ago. What did it mean? Was she falling for the girl? Nao shook her head.

No freaking way.

Nao shivered, but not because she was cold. She then stripped out of the tiny amount of clothing she was wearing and lay down on her bed. Nao closed her eyes and slid her hand down between her legs, resting it between her thighs.

If nobody else was going to do her then she'd just have to take care of the problem herself.

Parting her legs slightly, Nao let her fingers move slowly up and down the slick opening of her entrance. She moaned softly as she pushed her finger deeply inside of herself, enjoying the feel of her own wetness. She was more aroused then she had imagined. Nao's mind wandered to the girl she had been thinking about earlier. As she began to slide her wet finger in and out of herself, she thought of this person, imagining that it was not her own fingers but that of the girl in her head.

Damnit. It had been too long for the red haired woman, who now aching for release. Her fingers made their way upwards, as she flicked her thumb against the most sensitive spot between her legs.

Oh that felt good. So good that she didn't hear the footsteps that made their way across her room and up to her bed. So good that she was completely thrown off guard, as she felt strong hands on her waist, and a harsh voice whisper in the darkness.

"Here let me help you."

Nao could only nod, as she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. It was HER. And Nao had been caught in the most compromising and vulnerable position she could ever imagine. Before she could say a word, she felt a rough hand pull her own from her legs, relieving it of it's duties. It was quickly replaced by another hand, fingers eager to touch and tease.

Nao relaxed immediately, enjoying the feel of her lover's touch. She reached out and pulled the girl closer, holding her head between her legs. Her lover smiled, before reaching up to roughly kiss Nao's lips. The kiss became deeper, as two hot tongues battled over who would dominate who. Finally Nao's lover captured her tongue and began to suck on it lightly. Nao moaned louder between kisses.

Nao could feel hot kisses being trailed down her neck, as her lover paused for a moment to run her tongue over the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Stop...teasing me..." Nao said through heavy breaths.

"No." came the sharp reply.

The girl then let her tongue trail down as she licked slowly between Nao's breasts. Nao was deliciously wet as her lover's fingers moved between her legs once again, gently stroking her lips. Nao thrust her hips forward, toward the girl's hand, trying to force it inside.

"Uh uh." scolded the gruff voice in the darkness.

Nao's lover was not about to be rushed. She wanted to enjoy every minute. The girl moved her tongue to Nao's left nipple, running her fingertip gingerly over the hot spot between her legs. Nao moaned loudly, digging her nails into the girl's back. Nao then ran her fingers through the girl's long dark hair, enjoying the feel and scent of this person. She couldn't get enough.

The girl began moving her finger around in lazy circles between Nao's thighs, enjoying the feeling as Nao's center became harder. Moving her finger down and inside, she could feel Nao's muscles tense around it, letting her know just how hot the young redhead was. Slowly Nao's lover began to kiss and nibble on her stomach, once again illiciting moans from the young girl.

"Please..." Nao gasped.

"No." came the matter of fact reply.

"Ugh. I hate you." Nao cried out, feeling her hips buckle beneath her.

"I hate you too." was the curt reply. "Now open your legs."

Nao did as she was told, and her lover began thrusting her finger in and out of Nao's opening. The teasing continued, as the thrusting started out slowly, before moving into a faster paced rhythm. The girl was now on her knees, head hovering between Nao's legs. Nao could feel her hot breath pushing against her very slick, wet center. As the girl continued to push her fingers in and out of Nao, the redhead began to push back against them, raising her hips with each movement.

The girl decided she was done playing and dipped her tongue into Nao's juices. Nao moaned once more, as the tongue between her legs fought to lap up every inch of her. Nao just closed her eyes, as her lover's tongue slid in and out of her hot, wet walls. She arched her back, entwining her fingers with the girl's hair.

Finally the girl reached up and caught Nao's hard, pulsing center with her teeth. She then sucked it into her mouth, enjoying the taste and feel. The girl continued to suck and lick until she felt Nao's muscles tense around the finger that was still inside. As Nao cried out, her lover enjoyed the feel of the wet warmth that surged over her fingers and tongue. Nao quickly closed her legs and turned away, pushing the other girl off of her. Now that her orgasm was over, she felt rather embarrassed.

"Don't be like that." the other girl said, making her way up the bed and reaching out to hold Nao.

Nao was flustered by this gesture. The girl had never tried to hug or "cuddle" her before. What did this mean? Or did it even mean anything? Nao needed to relax and let her brain have some rest.

"I have to get back." the other girl said slowly, though she made no move to let go.

Nao just nodded. It was the same every time.

"You should take better care of yourself." the girl commented, running her fingers through Nao's hair

"What do you mean by that?" Nao snapped, not sure if she should be happy that her lover was touching her, or upset that the girl didn't think she could take care of herself.

"Nothing." came the stoic reply.

"Why do you care?" Nao asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"I don't." the girl said, removing her arms from Nao's body.

"Fine. Go." Nao shouted, not caring who heard her.

"You're being over dramatic." the girl replied, sitting up.

"I don't care." Nao huffed.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Look at me."

"I said No."

"Please?"

Nao contemplated before turning her head to face the girl. She couldn't recall the girl ever sticking around this long after sex, or ever saying please.

"What?" Nao sighed, pretending to be mad.

"This." the girl replied simply, wrapping her arms around Nao once more as she slowly pushed her lips against Nao's.

Nao's heart fluttered momentarily, as she struggled to stay calm. The kisses began slow and soft, but moved deeper, as the girl began once again to explore Nao's mouth with her tongue. Nao relinquished all control, letting the girl have her way. As they broke apart, Nao couldn't be sure, but in the darkness it looked like her lover was smiling.

"I'll stay?" her lover asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

Nao, not wanting to seem to eager, only nodded. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and Nao rested her head on her lover's chest.

"Goodnight Nao." the girl said, stroking Nao's hair softly.

Nao felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, and in a moment of pure emotional weakness, she cried out to the darkness.

"Please don't leave me tonight Akira."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki was busy grumbling to herself as she helped Shizuru up the steps to her own living space. Although she had been left in charge, she didn't think it was fair that Shizuru had to be primarily her responsibility. Natsuki glanced over to Shizuru, who stood idle by the doorway. The girl hadn't eaten much at supper, but on a better note she had happily downed Mai's special jungle tea. Natsuki had to admit it was a great brew, but still, if they had not stopped serving her, Shizuru probably could have drank a whole lake full of that stuff. Oh well. At least she put something inside of that scrawny frame of hers.

As Natsuki became lost in her own thoughts once more, she heard Shizuru's footsteps and looked up. Shizuru mad her way towards Natsuki's bed and promptly lay down.

"Hey!!" Natsuki roared, stalking over to Shizuru's side.

Shizuru looked up, seemingly amused by Natsuki's reaction.

"That's MY bed. You're on the floor." Natsuki exclaimed, easily picking Shizuru off the bed and plopping her onto her backside.

Shizuru did not look happy about it, but she curled up and closed her eyes. Natsuki, thinking she had solved that problem, found herself yawning. She was more tired than she had thought. She stretched slowly before laying down in the spot Shizuru had formerly occupied. Natsuki sighed. It smelled good, like the shampoo the girls had used to bathe her with. Natsuki looked down at the figure on the floor, many questions plagued her mind.

Who was this girl? Why was it important to take care of her? Could she speak properly? It certainly seemed as though she knew her own name. Natsuki wondered what event would have to have occurred that would make someone who knew how to speak, just stop. As she continued to ponder, she didn't pay attention to the creaking of the floorboards. Suddenly she felt something warm on top of her.

"Gah!" Natsuki cried out, sitting up.

As she sat up, her eyes came face to face with Shizuru's. Shizuru's wild red eyes seemed almost eerie in the darkness.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki scolded, as the girl lay her head on Natsuki's chest. "I told you this is not your bed."

Shizuru looked up into Natsuki's now angry face.

"My Natsuki." she said clearly, snuggling up tighter.

"What?" Natsuki sputtered.

Had she heard correctly? Had Shizuru just called Natsuki HERS?

"I am not YOURS!" Natsuki growled, trying unsuccessfully to pry the younger girl off of her.

"Natsuki doesn't like me?" Shizuru asked, clearly pouting.

"W-what?" Natsuki was taken off guard by the fact that Shizuru was actually speaking to her. "You can talk?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru didn't reply. Instead she leaned up close to Natsuki's face and gently brushed her lips against Natsuki's. Natsuki was in shock. What the hell was happening??

"Natsuki is mine." Shizuru purred, not making a move to get off or let go of the dark haired girl.

Natsuki was now frozen in place. Here she was the biggest baddest huntress in the tribe, and for some reason this tiny foreigner seemed to have the upper hand. Natsuki shut her eyes and in a moment of panic pretended to play dead.

Natsuki could hear nothing except the slow rhythmic breathing of Shizuru and her own rapidly increasing heart rate. After a few moments she heard the rustle of clothing and curiosity got the better of her. She opened her eyes to find Shizuru had shed the sleeveless, night gown-esque clothing she had been wearing and was now completely naked. Natsuki's face went bright red.

Shizuru, seeming to revel in the way she was making poor Natsuki feel, let the warrior get a good look at her naked chest before settling back down top of her.

"It's hot." Shizuru murmured into Natsuki's chest.

Natsuki couldn't agree more. Although she wasn't sure if it was the temperature of the naked creature in front of her that was making her sweat at this very moment. Shizuru had an amazing body. Her breasts were both perfectly rounded, and her nipples were perky and erect. Natsuki didn't dare look further down the younger girl's body.

"Does Natsuki like what she sees?" Shizuru teased, suddenly looking up.

"Uh...ah...that is..." Natsuki cleared her throat.

Shizuru sat up, straddling Natsuki's waist, her perfect chest swayed dangerously close to the dark haired girl's face.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki panicked, resisting the urge to take Shizuru's beautifully shaped breasts into her mouth right at that second.

"Natsuki doesn't like it?" Shizuru said, once again her face formed a pout.

Natsuki paused for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Shizuru that's inappropriate." Natsuki growled, trying to ward off the advances.

"Shhh. Natsuki needs to relax." Shizuru said, as she began to run her fingers through Natsuki's cobalt blue tresses. "Close your eyes." Shizuru whispered.

"I don't want to close my ey--" Natsuki was interrupted as Shizuru placed a finger onto her lips.

"Natsuki is tired and needs to relax." Shizuru repeated.

Natsuki found herself nodding, as she closed her eyes, fully enjoying Shizuru's fingers in her hair and on her forehead. The young girl was quite skilled with her fingers and Natsuki soon found herself letting go of all her worries and cares.

Shizuru smiled deviously, eyeing the spearhead that was on the wooden table near the bed. She had spotted it the moment she had walked in, and thus formed a plan to use it in her escape. Acting dumb and helpless had been the perfect ploy to get Natsuki to let her guard down. Now with the weapon just inches away from her fingers, she found herself close to her great escape.

Shizuru reached for the weapon, sliding it into the palm of her hand. As she looked down at the now peaceful Natsuki, she had a moment of hesitation. A moment was all it took for Natsuki's instincts to realize something was wrong.

Natsuki sat up, knocking Shizuru off balance. Seeing the weapon, she knocked it out of Shizuru's hand easily, causing the girl to tremble in fear.

"So this was your plan all along?" Natsuki roared, grabbing Shizuru by the throat.

Shizuru began to choke and cough, as Natsuki squeezed her hands tighter around the younger girls' neck.

"Not as dumb and docile as we all thought." Natsuki snarled.

Shizuru tried to defend herself, but could only manage to cough and gasp for air. Natsuki, realizing she would kill the girl if she kept going, loosened her grip. Shizuru's body fell limp to the ground. Natsuki was not finished with her.

"You need to be punished." she yelled.

Natsuki was mad. Not just mad, furious. She couldn't believe she had let Shizuru touch her like that and actually been enjoying it? How could she have been so stupid? She couldn't let anyone else find out about this. She felt angry, hurt and something else.

Humiliated.

Natsuki easily picked Shizuru off the floor once more, bending the girl's naked bottom over her knee. Before Natsuki even knew what she was doing, she found her hand high in the air, ready to connect with Shizuru's backside.

"Thwack."

Natsuki's hand came down hard, startling Shizuru. Shizuru began to squirm, trying to avoid Natsuki's wrath. Natsuki's hand came down hard again, this time leaving a nice large imprint.

'Thwack."

Shizuru could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled to escape the angry warrior. Natsuki was too far gone to care about anything other than the punishment she was doling out. She continued to hammer down on the younger girl, stopping only as she realized what a truly nice ass Shizuru had. She stopped momentarily, noticing how red and bruised that perfect little ass now was. Shizuru was silent.

Natsuki stopped, suddenly running her fingers over Shizuru's red hot bottom. What the hell was she doing? Shizuru moaned softly. The hair on the back of Natsuki's neck stood up.

Natsuki turned, placing Shizuru face down on the bed as she continued to let her fingers roam over the girl's soft skin. Shizuru moaned again, silently wondering why she was so aroused. She knew she was a bit kinky, but still. Shizuru could feel herself getting wet as Natsuki had continued to spank her harder and harder. Now with the change from rough to gentle, Shizuru's body was reacting accordingly, and she hoped Natsuki wouldn't notice her arousal.

Good thing Natsuki could sometimes be dense. This was one of those times. Instead of focusing on the hot, aroused, good looking young girl in front of her, Natsuki was thinking of a way to restrain Shizuru.

Not in the good way either.

Natsuki realized that the girl was not as defenseless as they had first thought, and therefore needed to be restrained for their safety. Unfortunately the one who usually made such items had accompanied Midori and Yoko on their journey. Natsuki would have to scrounge something up on her own. She then remembered that she had a pair of steel cuff-like restraints under the bed. She and Nao had enjoyed them a time or two ago. Quickly she reached under the bed and searched until her fingers found what they sought.

Shizuru stayed quiet, not daring to move a muscle.

"Aha!" Natsuki exclaimed, holding up the restraints. "Found them!"

Shizuru turned her head to look at what Natsuki had found. Her eyes went wide. She didn't want to be restrained like a criminal. She quickly jumped up, trying to scramble away from Natsuki. Natsuki caught her as she reached the door.

"Oh no you don't." Natsuki scoffed, grabbing Shizuru and dragging her back to the bed.

As Shizuru thrashed and twisted in her arms, Natsuki held her down tightly. She contemplated the best way to do this. She could put both cuffs on Shizuru, making it impossible for her to plan an attack, but not necessarily an escape. She had seen Shizuru in action, and the girl was no slouch. If Natsuki had not been as fast as she was, Shizuru probably would have escaped by now. Natsuki thought some more, as she clamped Shizuru's left hand into one of the restraints.

What could she cuff Shizuru to? The bed? A pole? As she continued to think, Shizuru swiftly brought her right hand up, grabbing the other restraint. Before Natsuki had time to react, Shizuru had clamped the other restraint down on Natsuki's right hand. Natsuki looked down in disbelief.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she screamed.

"I'm sure Natsuki has the key." Shizuru said slowly.

"K-key..." Natsuki trailed off, looking down at her own restraint.

Natsuki had forgotten all about that little matter. Of course it hadn't mattered when she was thinking of restraining Shizuru. Now it mattered. She hoped Nao would know where it was. In the meantime it looked like she was stuck for the night.

Shizuru just smiled. "Now Natsuki will have to take me with her wherever she goes."

Natsuki groaned, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"I give up!" she yelled, flopping backwards onto the bed.

As she did that, she inadvertently pulled Shizuru on top of her once more. She realized that to properly lay down, she would have to wrap her right arm, over Shizuru's body, with Shizuru's back turned to her. Shizuru took much pleasure in this position, as it allowed her to periodically rub her still sore bottom into Natsuki's groin.

Natsuki would groan every time Shizuru did that.

"It's still sore. Natsuki should fix it." Shizuru whispered.

"Oi Shizuru." came the tired reply.

Shizuru smiled softly as she backed herself closer into Natsuki. She could feel Natsuki's body stiffen, and then relax. Oh yes Shizuru hated to admit it, but she was enjoying herself. She supposed there were worse things than being tied up to a handsome Amazon warrior. Shizuru closed her eyes, feeling strangely safe as she burrowed deeper into Natsuki. Natsuki just grunted.

Poor Natsuki had a feeling it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

End Chapter 2

Natsuki and Shizuru chained up? Naokira!! What will Haruka do about her "partnering" problem? Find out in future installments!

Thanx so much to all who have read and reviewed!

Take care!

ShotgunNeko


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:

Thanx to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I am always amazed when a story I write seems to keep people interested! Thanx! I know I promised faster updates, but this week has been hell at work and I have been pulling double shifts. Next week will be better. I hope!

Pope T William Wodium—You need to get a registered ID, as I have wanted to reply to many of your reviews of chapters past. I corrected the things you mentioned and I thank you for pointing them out!

Onto the show! Er chapter...Er ...disclaimer?

**Disclaimer**:

Blah blah blah nothing. Blah blah blah blah blah still nothing.

**Chapter 3:**

The night air was quiet, as the members of the Hime tribe settled down for the night. Well most of the members. There was one girl who was still skulking about. The girl smiled mischievously, as she began to swing from tree to tree. Although she was only thirteen, her strength and agility were quite apparent. As her destination came into view, the girl slowed down enough to drop quietly by the window of the person she had come to visit. This person was also a night owl, and although there was an age difference of four years between them, they had spent many nights getting into trouble together. Lately though it seemed the other girl had more "grown-up" things on her mind. At least that's what she said anyways.

As the girl outside grabbed onto the window, she pulled herself up to peek inside. Her eyes were met with a shocking sight.

Nao was definitely home.

And so was ...AKIRA?

She had to get a closer look. Propping her elbow onto the ledge, she pulled herself higher.

Much better!

As she watched silently, her mouth dropped open slightly. Nao was inside, and so was Akira. But what were they doing? Were they even friends? Were they...NAKED?

The girl watched in awe as Nao slid down Akira's body, stopping to lick and kiss her breasts. The red head then settled between Akira's legs and bent her head down between them.

What were they doing?? Why was Akira blushing? And moaning? What was going on?? It was time for a better look. As the girl lifted herself once more, her foot suddenly slipped, and she began to fall backwards out of the tree.

"WHOAAAAA!" she yelled, alerting Nao and Akira to the intruder by the window.

Nao lifted her head quickly, as Akira swiftly pulled a blanket over her naked chest. Nao got up and made her way to the window, as Akira waited impatiently.

"THUD"

"Owwwww." groaned a voice from down below.

"CHIEEEEEE!!" growled Nao, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Uh...hehehe...hi!" Chie greeted, quickly standing up to wave.

"Do ya mind pipsqueak?? Can't you see were DOING IT?" Nao grumbled, arms crossed, as she addressed Chie from the window.

"Awww you mean you can't come out to play?" Chie asked, voice full of hope.

"I'm too busy playing with Akira right now." Nao grinned, as Akira continued to blush profusely.

"But when will you be done?" Chie asked, hand behind her head.

"Not anytime soon!" Nao yelled back. "So get lost!"

As Nao turned and rejoined Akira, Chie was left to her own devices.

"Whatever. I don't need you. I don't need anyone." the youngster yelled back, as she turned on her heel and began to run.

Chie was tired of being rejected for being too young. She was going to go to a place where age didn't matter.

She began to run as fast as her young legs would carry her.

"Nao...why...did...you have to say that stuff?" Akira complained. She was reluctant to divulge private information to anyone else in the tribe. Especially concerning this particular subject.

"Shhhh." Nao whispered, gently pushing Akira back down onto her bed. "Now where was I?" Nao asked softly.

Akira shrugged, but didn't protest.

"Oh yes! Now I remember." Nao smiled, slipping between Akira's legs once more.

"Play with me Akira?" Nao purred slowly.

The only reply was Akira wrapping her legs around Nao's back and pulling her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to fall asleep.

"One, two, three and SLEEP!" she thought, commanding herself to listen.

Unfortunately her body had other ideas. She was still hot and bothered from her encounter with Shizuru. Having the girl naked and handcuffed beside her was not helping the situation in any way. Natsuki peered over her own shoulder to look at Shizuru's seemingly sleeping form. She sighed again, wondering how the hell the girl had fallen asleep so fast.

Unbeknownst to Natsuki, Shizuru was not sleeping. In fact, she was having the same sorts of thoughts as the blue haired girl. It had been her plan to seduce Natsuki all along, but only to gain an opportunity to turn the tables, or escape her predicament. What Shizuru had not expected, was that she would have such strong feelings of attraction for the Amazon girl. Now, naked and handcuffed to the one who was the source of her desire, Shizuru was finding it hard to breathe, let alone sleep.

Shizuru was and had always been a girl of action. She knew what she wanted, and would stop at nothing to get it. After tossing the idea around in her head for a few minutes, she decided the only way to rid herself of this attraction and desire, was to go to the source. Skillfully flipping her body over to face Natsuki, Shizuru propped her elbow up on the larger girl's tummy.

Natsuki's eyes went wide. She was now staring down at the dark crimson orbs she had found herself getting lost in earlier. It amazed Natsuki at how nonchalant Shizuru was. The tawny haired girl looked as if she was just leisurely lounging on Natsuki's tummy. In fact, under other circumstances, one might have thought they were laying together as if they had been lovers for years.

"Is Natsuki sleeping?" Shizuru asked, knowing full well she wasn't.

"What do you think?" Natsuki grumbled.

"Why is Natsuki upset?" Shizuru coaxed.

Natsuki huffed but was silent.

"Natsuki, I'm horny." Shizuru said, deciding to just lay it out there.

"WHATTTTT??" Natsuki yelled, sitting up quickly.

As she sat up, she pulled Shizuru into a sitting position as well. Natsuki couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was Shizuru serious?

"Shizuru what the hell?" Natsuki questioned, looking incredulously at the younger girl.

"I'm horny." Shizuru repeated, parting her legs slightly as she shifted her weight onto Natsuki's legs.

The hair on Natsuki's arms stood up as the naked Shizuru pushed herself against Natsuki's bare knee. Natsuki and Shizuru both shuddered at the skin on skin contact.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuru...what are you doing?" Natsuki stuttered, forgetting that she was supposed to be in control of Shizuru and the situation.

"I told Natsuki already. I can't sleep until Natsuki fixes her mess." Shizuru said, gesturing to herself.

"My mess?" Natsuki asked, thicker than ever.

It took another moment or two until Natsuki realized what it was that Shizuru wanted. Her first instinct was to believe that it was a trick. Her second instinct was to say "so what?". Shizuru was chained up to her, and there was no way the girl was escaping. Natsuki, although she felt deep in her heart that it was wrong, could not deny her own attraction for Shizuru. She wasn't sure what it was about the girl, but whatever it was, it was driving Natsuki crazy.

Something had to be done. But before Natsuki could decide on what exactly it was, Shizuru spoke up.

"Well I suppose if Natsuki isn't going to help me, then I will just have to help myself." she said slyly, as she brought her left hand down to rest on her thigh.

Natsuki's right hand, which was cuffed to Shizuru's left, also slid down Shizuru's legs and was now resting on her abdomen. Natsuki's face flushed red, as she swore she could feel the heat from Shizuru's legs, brushing up against her hand. Shizuru once again parted her legs, and Natsuki couldn't help but gaze over her shoulder at the sight in front of her. Shizuru was naked, wet and wanting her to do something about it. What the heck was she waiting for?

Just as Shizuru was about to give herself the release she needed, Natsuki reached out and held her hand down. Shizuru shivered lightly, as Natsuki began to rake her own fingers back and forth over Shizuru's soft tummy. Both Natsuki and Shizuru inhaled deeply at the same time. Shizuru was savoring how good it felt to be touched by Natsuki, while Natsuki was enjoying the feel of Shizuru.

"You're very...soft..." Natsuki murmured in Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru just nodded, and was surprised as Natsuki's hands travelled up her body to rest on her swollen chest. Shizuru's nipples were rock hard, and Natsuki wasted no time in running her finger and thumb over the tiny bumps. Shizuru moaned softly, arching her back against Natsuki's chest.

Now Natsuki was no stranger to the joy of breasts. But she found herself completely enthralled with this young girl's perfect chest. Her breasts were neither large nor small, just the right size for Natsuki to cup her hand over. Natsuki gently began to knead Shizuru's chest with the palms of her hands.

"Is that ...okay?" Natsuki whispered, suddenly unsure of herself.

Shizuru moaned lightly in response. Natsuki didn't know what had come over her. Since when had she cared if it was okay or not? But this girl was different.

This girl was special.

"I want to kiss you." Natsuki blurted out, causing Shizuru's eyes to flutter open.

"Natsuki likes to kiss?" Shizuru asked, her lips curving into a smile.

Shizuru was actually quite surprised. Kissing was very personal and could be erotic..She had not pegged Natsuki as someone who wanted to get personal with the people she was intimate with. Still, kissing Natsuki intrigued her. Shizuru leaned backwards, trying her best to get close despite their awkward position. It only took a moment before Shizuru felt Natsuki's hot lips capture her own.

Natsuki kissed Shizuru passionately, savoring the taste of her mouth. She had not tasted anyone like Shizuru before. Shizuru's mouth was so sweet that she had to have more of her. She wrapped her arms around Shizuru's chest as she pulled the girl as close as they could get. Natsuki didn't wait to be invited as she pushed past Shizuru's lips and immediately began to suck on her tongue. As Natsuki continued her assault on Shizuru's mouth, the rest of her body began to explore as well.

Natsuki's knee moved slowly between Shizuru's thighs, allowing the honey haired woman to push back against it. As Shizuru began to lightly grind against Natsuki's leg, the blue haired girl carefully moved down to encircle Shizuru's breast with her mouth. Natsuki then began to slowly run her fingertips up and down over Shizuru's thighs.

Just as Natsuki's fingers had finally made their way to Shizuru's slick, wet entrance, a loud knock was heard just outside Natsuki's door.

Natsuki bolted upwards, causing Shizuru to do the same once more. The person at the door didn't wait to be invited in.

"Natsuki I just came to remind you that even know you have to take care of Shizuru, that doesn't relieve you of your hunting duties tomorrow. I hope--" Haruka stopped and stared wide eyed at the scene before her.

Natsuki was blushing a deep red, while it looked as though she was chained to a naked Shizuru. Both of whom seemed to be quite intimately entwined with each other.

"Oh Jesus." Haruka exclaimed, spinning on her heel. "I did not see that. I did NOT just see that." she said, as she quickly made her exit.

"Hey wait! It's not what you think!" Natsuki called after her.

"It's not?" Shizuru asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No!" Natsuki yelled and then changed her mind. "Okay yes it is. But she didn't have to know that." she said, as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru once more, pushing her back down to the bed.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki had her chance." the mischievous girl replied.

"WHAT??" Natsuki cried out. "That was not my fault."

"Natsuki has had a long day. She should try and rest now." Shizuru teased, closing her eyes.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki huffed, completely floored by the younger girl's change of moods.

"Shhhh. My Natsuki needs to sleep." Shizuru purred, grinning in the darkness.

Natsuki grumbled and rolled her eyes. "I am not YOUR Natsuki."

"My Natsuki is cute when she is protesting being my Natsuki." Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki just groaned in response, thinking.

"Why me? Why is it always me?"

Oh Natsuki, it's because you're so fun to play with!

End Chapter 4

"**Oh the horror!" Omake**

Chie: Thirteen?? Thirteen?? WHAT THE FECK!

Aoi: Tee hee you're thirteen.

Chie: Yeah well I don't see you in the fic yet!

Aoi: Haha! You don't even know what "doing it" means!

Chie: (cries) Me? Sexually inexperienced? OH THE HORROR

Akira: Me? With Nao? Naokira? OH THE HORROR!

Haruka: (crying too) Me? Walking in on Shizuru and her puppy? OH THE HORROR!

Shizuru: Me? Not letting my Natsuki have her way with me? OH THE HORROR!

Natsuki: Me? Living in a jungle with no mayo? OH THE HORROR!

Shizuru: (dirty look)

**END OMAKE!**

Okay I know it was short, but like I said worky work work!

As always reading and reviewing is appreciated!

Take care everyone!

ShotgunNeko


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Thanx to everyone who read and review. I have been super busy as of late with work and I apologize if I haven't replied to everyone's reviews just yet. I always try to get to them all, but like I said it's been crazy lately. Please continue reviewing! Thanx!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 4:**

Chie smiled as she surveyed her beautiful surroundings. She had come across this particular hot spring sometime last year, and every since that day, she had claimed the little spot as her own. There was a large flowing waterfall that surrounded the hidden area, and big colorful rocks on either side of it. If you looked at the rocks just right, it almost seemed as if they were shining.

"Chie!" an excited voice cried out, as two skinny arms wrapped around Chie's waist.

Chie grinned and turned to face the person who was holding her tightly.

"Aoi! You're here! Where the heck have you been lately?" Chie said excitedly, happy to see the brunette.

"Sorry Chie, I haven't been able to make it out here because Mashiro has been very strict about going out during Midori's visit." Aoi pouted, and then hugged Chie again.

Chie snapped her fingers. "Oh that's right. Midori went to visit Mashiro in hopes of improving tribal relations. At least that's what the other girls told me." Chie finished, scratching her head.

Neither Chie nor Aoi understood what the big deal was about Hime Vs. Otome, but it hadn't always been that way between them. When Chie had first discovered the secluded hot spring, she had visited her special place every night. One night she had come to the spring and was surprised to find Aoi bathing there. Chie would never forget that day, as Aoi had stood up, she had seen her naked chest. At the time, there wasn't too much to see, as Aoi, like Chie had only been twelve.

When Chie had realized that Aoi was not from her tribe, and was in fact an Otome, she was immediately wary. The two had then gotten into an argument over whose special place it was. Because neither one would leave, the two stubborn girls sat in silence for about an hour, until Aoi suggested they have a water fight.

The girls soon discovered that two was better than one, and it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Chie and Aoi would meet late at night and play in the springs until the wee hours of the morning. Of course they had to do so secretly, as both knew they would be in trouble if anyone from their tribes found out about it.

Lately the two mischievous girls had a special routine which involved first gossiping about their fellow tribe mates, then going for a swim, and lastly, and most important, their new favorite thing to do was KISS.

Oh yes. Aoi had observed two of her fellow tribe mates, Nina and Erstin, in a passionate embrace. That very day she coerced Chie into trying it out with her. Night time swims hadn't been the same since.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Aoi called, snapping Chie out of her daydream.

"I'm coming!" Chie hollered back, ready to jump right into the water.

Before Chie could dive right in, Aoi stopped. Chie watched as the blue eyed girl quickly and easily began to remove her clothes. Chie then looked down, trying not to stare. In only one short year, Aoi had definitely grown up. Although she was just coming into herself, Chie could already see the changes in her body shape, and of course in her chest.

Chie looked down at her own flat chest. Some girls had all the luck. She sighed and then remembered Aoi was getting naked, and that put a smile on her face once more.

"C'mon Chie aren't you going to get undressed?" Aoi called out innocently.

Chie shook her head and joined Aoi at the edge of the water.

"Not today, I'm kinda cold." Chie lied, pretending to shiver.

Aoi shrugged nonchalantly. "Suit yourself." she said, as she waded in.

The two girls played and splashed for awhile, each forgetting their cares and worries for a short time. Finally as the two became tired, they settled down together close to the waterfall. Chie was surprised as Aoi sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around Chie's neck. The young girl leaned in and Chie could feel her face go red.

"Aoi?"Chie asked softly, as she enjoyed the warm water lapping up over her body.

"Hmmm?" Aoi asked, eyes closed.

"Have you ever DONE IT?" Chie asked seriously.

Aoi's eyes opened quickly and she snapped her head in Chie's direction. "What?"

"You know." Chie said, narrowing her eyes. "Have you ever done IT??"

Aoi giggled and Chie looked away embarrassed.

"I still don't know what "IT" is." Aoi replied, turning Chie to face her.

"Okay." Chie thought, wondering how she should explain. "Well you know how we've kissed right?" she asked.

Aoi nodded her head. "I like kissing you." she beamed.

Chie could feel another blush creep up her face. "I like kissing you too." she said slowly.

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet tonight?" Aoi inquired, baiting the trap.

"Ah...uh...well..." Chie put her hand behind her head, looking quite sheepish.

"Kiss me." Aoi said, her voice suddenly dropping an octave lower.

Aoi didn't have to ask again, as she felt Chie lean forward and press her lips softly against her own. Aoi loved the feel of Chie's soft, cool lips, and although she hadn't had a lot of experience in these matters, she knew Chie was a great kisser.

"M-more..." Aoi moaned into Chie's mouth, as Chie held her close.

Aoi's mouth opened as their lips met again. Chie's tongue traced Aoi's lips, before slipping into her mouth. Chie's tongue stroked Aoi's, making her shiver. Deeper it plunged, curling to the back of her teeth as it explored. Chie brought her right hand up to brush against Aoi's breast.

"Aoi..." Chie breathed heavily between sweet kisses. "I want...to...show you...something..." Chie gasped, as her senses went into overload.

Maybe it was the kissing, or the talk about "doing it", or possibly the hot, naked, Aoi in her arms, but whatever it was, Chie was about to lose it.

Aoi wasn't sure what Chie was up to, but she was definitely ready, willing, and able to find out. Aoi gasped softly as she once again felt Chie's hands upon her breasts. Her nimble fingers seemed to awaken Aoi's nipples, and both girls watched in amazement as they hardened. Aoi was about to say something when she was cut off by the dark-haired girl.

"Shhh. Just trust me." Chie said, suddenly sounding much older then she was.

Aoi nodded and leaned back against Chie's body. Chie moved the palm of her hand over Aoi's chest as she cupped and caressed both of her breasts. Without another word, Chie bent her head down and slipped her mouth over Aoi's right breast. Aoi's eyes fluttered open as she immediately began to enjoy the sensation.

"Ohhhhhh." Aoi gasped, as Chie continued to graze her teeth and tongue over Aoi's perky nipples.

Chie, alarmed, stopped and looked up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, truly worried.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" Aoi cried excitedly, as she pushed Chie's head back down to her chest.

Chie settled down again, this time taking Aoi's left breast into her mouth. Trying something new, she began to swirl her tongue around in circles. Aoi seemed to really enjoy that, as she continued to moan and gasp under Chie's mouth.

"Chie..." Aoi panted, feeling a strange sensation between her legs. "This is...way...better...than kissing..." she admitted, between breaths.

"Aoi." Chie said, suddenly stopping.

"What?" Aoi asked, wondering why Chie stopped.

"There's more." Chie said, slightly unsure about the next part.

"More?" Aoi asked incredulously. "What could be better than that?" Aoi asked, pointing to her chest.

"Well..." Chie said, once again hands behind her head. "Nao and Akira were doing OTHER things too."

"Really??" Aoi asked, wide eyed. "Show me!" she exclaimed, and as she shifted her body forward she could feel her own arousal against her legs.

"All right, but don't freak out okay?" Chie said, unsure of whether or not Aoi would allow her to proceed with the next part.

Aoi eyed Chie suspiciously, before shrugging her shoulders.

"I trust you." she said softly, taking Chie's hand into her own.

Chie surveyed their surroundings once more, before pulling Aoi up onto her feet.

"Let's move up there." she said, pointing towards a spot on the grassy bank.

Aoi nodded, and the two girls moved from the water and up closer to the rocks.

"They're so beautiful up close." Aoi said, momentarily lost in thought.

"They're amazing." Chie breathed heavily, reaching out to tentatively touch one.

Aoi followed suit, and they both gasped at how warm the rocks were.

Chie then had an idea. Aoi was shivering from the water, and she didn't want her uncomfortable in any way with what they were going to do.

"Prop yourself up on this one." Chie offered, gazing at the flat rock before them. "It will warm you up." she observed.

Aoi nodded once more and lay her back against the large rock. Chie then knelt beside her, stopping to push her legs apart. Aoi had not been expecting that, and as Chie stared down at her most intimate area, suddenly Aoi felt self conscious.

"Chie!" Aoi screamed, quickly closing her legs.

As Chie looked to Aoi's now reddened face, she smiled softly and took her hand.

"I thought you said you trusted me." she whispered, throat suddenly dry.

Aoi's face changed from one of shock, to understanding. She then nodded once more and lay back down facing Chie.

"Okay." she said. "I do trust you. I'm just...feeling..." Aoi stopped, trying to voice her thoughts.

Chie didn't wait for her to finish, as she lay down beside her, gently parting Aoi's legs for the second time. Aoi completely lost her train of thought, as she stared down into Chie's deep brown eyes. Chie looked back, waiting for permission, and as Aoi nodded one last time, Chie descended upon the blue eyed girl.

Aoi was not sure what was happening or what to expect. She braced herself, as she felt Chie's body between her legs. Chie leaned down and slowly placed a soft kiss on Aoi's now swollen lips. Aoi then gasped as Chie inhaled the scent of her arousal. As Chie's tongue rolled softly over her lips, Aoi let out a slow moan of pleasure. Chie then parted Aoi's lips with the tip of her tongue, slowly dragging it up and down her, penetrating deeper and deeper with each movement she made.

"Chie!" Aoi breathed softly, grasping Chie's head and pulling her closer.

As Aoi pulled Chie closer, it only served to drive Chie's tongue deeper inside of her. Chie could feel Aoi's juices as they coated her tongue. She lapped them up eagerly, as quickly as they came. Chie's hand reached down to fondle Aoi's smooth bottom, and Aoi's hips began to thrust against Chie's mouth.

"Chie..." Aoi panted. "What are you...doing...to...me.."...

"Do you want me to stop?" Chie asked, moving her mouth away for a moment.

"NO!" Aoi almost screamed, ramming Chie's head back down between her legs. "Don't stop until I tell you to."

Chie wasted no time in picking up where she left off. This time she parted Aoi's folds with her fingers and slowly inserted them into the brunette. Aoi's hips thrust against the intruding fingers, and she gently began to ride them. Chie continued to slide her fingers in and out of Aoi, each time pushing in a little bit further.

"Chie..." Aoi said slowly. "Keep doing that, but put your mouth here." she said, as she pointed to her most sensitive spot.

Chie had no problem obliging as she sucked Aoi's pulsing wetness into her mouth. Alternating between fingers and tongue, Chie continued to assault Aoi with everything she had. It didn't take long before Aoi had reached her limit.

"Chie...Chie...hold me..." Aoi cried out, as she reached for Chie's free hand.

Chie entwined her fingers with Aoi's and gently pushed their hands against the shiny rock. As Aoi's body shook violently, Chie held onto her hand as tightly as she could. Finally Aoi's body stopped spasming, and the blue eyed girl looked up wearily at her friend.

"Wow." Aoi breathed, smiling happily. "That was amazing!"

"Really?" Chie asked. She had definitely thought so.

"Yes, really." Aoi grinned, pulling Chie's face closer to hers.

"Now what?" Chie asked, still unsure of what happened next.

"Now you hold me, and kiss me, and tell me how beautiful I am??" Aoi murmured into Chie's ear.

Chie smiled.

"I love you Aoi." Chie said seriously.

Aoi's face turned from one of playfulness to one of seriousness.

"Chie, do you even know what it means to love someone?" she asked slowly, squeezing Chie's hand.

"No, probably not." Chie admitted. "But if I was to love someone, it would be you." she replied honestly.

Aoi's heart fluttered slightly, hearing Chie's words.

"I love you too." she whispered, leaning back into Chie's embrace.

"Let's rest for a moment and then I will walk you back to the clearing." Chie suggested, watching as the sun began to emerge from the sky.

Aoi nodded, holding Chie close.

"Hey Chie?" Aoi asked once more.

"Hey what?" Chie answered, grinning.

"Tell me that you love me again?" Aoi said, playful once more.

Chie sighed, before laughing. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Aoi closed her eyes, resting on Chie's shoulder.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback: Two years ago. Haruka age 16, Nao age 15, Yukino Age 15.**

The day had started out like any other, except for the fact that the day before had been monumental. Yohko, Queen Midori's partner, had given birth to a healthy baby girl. They had named the child Konoko, and nobody could have been a prouder parent than Midori.

Midori was in fact so happy, that she declared the next day to be a holiday. A day in which they would put aside all of their usual duties, and instead focus on the three "P" philosophy. That consisted of Plundering, Pillaging, and PARTYING! Midori had mapped out a tiny village on the outskirts of the Aries border, in which the tribe could invade, and well, do as they wished.

Yohko, having just given birth, had another "P" to add to the pile.

Pissed off.

Having already drank quite a bit of Mai's homemade "Strange Brew", Midori couldn't figure out why on earth Yohko would pick such a wonderful day to be angry. No matter though, Midori was not about to let anything or anyone ruin her day.

Now Haruka was extremely purpose driven. She hunted because it was important. They needed food to live, and therefore by hunting she was contributing to the lifespan of the tribe.

Hunting equaled purpose.

As the tribe gathered and was divided into groups, Haruka questioned what purpose this was serving. She glanced over to Natsuki, who was right in there with the rest of them. She too had been drinking the brew, and had begun to get louder and even more irritating than usual. Haruka shook her head and glanced to those who had decided against joining them.

Of the few who stayed behind were Yohko, Mikoto and Mai. Mai had just given birth a few days before Yohko, and she too was still trying to recover. Mikoto, unlike Midori, understood that Mai needed time to rest, and had declared she would not leave her partner's side, until Mai was feeling better. Mikoto was going to help Yoko and Mai look after the newborns, and keep an eye on the younger members of the tribe. Miyu and Akira also stayed. They would take turns guarding the watch tower, making sure that those left behind stayed safe.

As the group embarked on their raid, Haruka couldn't help but to ponder why she was feeling so down. She had lived this life for sixteen years, and although she loved her family, she couldn't help but think that there was more to life than this. As she continued to think about her life, she happened to see Nao stray away from the group. Haruka's eyes widened, as she watched the redhead maneuver through the crowd of people, and out of sight.

What was she up to?

Suddenly feeling purposeful again, Haruka marched off after her. She knew as one of the eldest of the girls, it was her responsibility to watch out for the younger members. She followed Nao for quite a way, until the girl stopped suddenly and turned around.

"You can quit following me now." the redhead grumbled.

Haruka quickly caught up to the girl and confronted her.

"Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous to stray away from the group." she lectured.

Nao rolled her eyes. "They bore me. I mean, you don't look all that thrilled about this trip either." she said with mischief in her eyes.

Haruka thought for a moment. That was true, but still, they couldn't just go off and do whatever they wanted to.

"Listen Nao, as your elder, you have to do as I say. And I am now commanding you to follow me back and rejoin the group."

Nao snorted, before turning to run. "You have to catch me first." she called back.

Haruka was stunned at Nao's refusal to listen, but quickly regained her composure as she took off after the younger girl.

"Get back here!" she yelled fiercely, as she picked up speed.

Nao was no slouch, and with her head start, easily pulled away from the angry blonde. As Haruka barreled through the thick trees and grass, she stopped suddenly, at the awesome sight before her.

A few yards away, right in front of her, stood a large stone wall. The wall seemed to be all encompassing, as it stretched from side to side, as far as Haruka's eye could see.

"You like it?" Nao asked, suddenly beside her.

"It's amazing." Haruka gasped. "I've never seen anything like it."

Nao grinned. "Let's get a better look." she said, darting towards it.

Haruka was suddenly overcome with fear. What the heck was that thing? Maybe it wasn't safe. She quickly followed after Nao, catching up with her near the entrance.

"Wait! We shouldn't come here by ourselves. It might be dangerous. Who knows what could be behind that wall?" Haruka inquired, but Nao wasn't listening.

"Listen grandma, I'm going up and over. I wouldn't want you to hurt your elderly back, so you stay here and play look out." Nao motioned to the wall.

"Hey wait--" but before Haruka could protest any further Nao had scaled the wall spider style and was out of sight.

Haruka crossed her arms and sighed. What should she do now? She contemplated whether or not to follow Nao. Her thoughts were interrupted by two loud voices to her left hand side. They were coming from the other side of the wall. Haruka's curiosity got the best of her, and she moved towards the left, following the wall with her hand. She was soon rewarded, as the voices became clearer, and the wall opened into a small clearing.

Haruka eyed the scene before her. She seemed to be before some sort of garden. In the garden stood two figures. One was that of a small girl, possibly in her early teens. The other was that of a large, light-haired man. Up until this point, the only men Haruka had come in contact with, were those of the small villages they had raided. Usually those men were poor, filthy and vulgar. This particular man was different.

The way he walked, talked and looked, screamed of the nobility. Haruka thought for a moment, before remembering the map Midori had displayed. Their destination had been right by the Aries border. She gasped as she realized Nao had led them right into the Kingdom of Aries. Haruka's mind raced, wondering how she could get Nao, and get the hell out of there, in the quickest time possible.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the young girl began to scream. Haruka jumped easily into the tree overlooking the garden and began to watch intently.

"I'll die before I marry you." the girl said defiantly to the man.

"You have no choice." the man hissed. "It's your father's dying wish to see us married." he grinned deviously.

"If my father knew the truth..." the girl started.

"He'd what? Stop me? I think not. Even if you're father wasn't on his death bed, there's nothing he could do." the man snarled as he lunged at the girl.

"NOOOOO!" screamed the young girl, as the man pushed her roughly against the base of a tree.

"Oh yes! Scream again princess, you sound just like Nagi did before he died." he said, as he pulled her dress up above her waist.

As the girl thrashed around in protest, the man smiled deviously as he undid his own pants, letting them drop to the ground.

"Stop struggling." the man warned the girl still pressed against the tree. As he was about to thrust his himself inside of her, he changed his mind and instead pushed her brutally to the ground.

Now Haruka was staring in awe of the whole scene. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but the alarms in her head were going off for the poor young girl. She was conflicted. Everything inside of her said she should help the girl, and yet, she knew if she did that she could risk putting herself, Nao and the others in danger. She glanced back to the garden.

"Suck me." the man commanded.

"No!" the girl yelled, and was met with a hard punch to the face.

"There's no use in resisting. Nagi D'Artai, Anh Lu, and Kazuya Krau-xeku are all dead. You're the last piece in my puzzle. I am going to have my way with you, and when I am bored, I am going to get rid of you like I did the others."

The girl looked up in horror. Nagi, Anh, and Kazuya had been the respective leaders of Artai, An Nam, and Cardair. Those three Kingdoms plus Aries, made up the land known as Earl. Major Sergay Wang, had been the leader of Artai's army, until Nagi D'Artai had mysteriously spearfished. The people of Artai had been quick to appoint their army hero, Sergay into his position. Nagi had not been seen or heard of since. Somehow through power and corruption, Anh and Kazuya had also gone missing.

Without anyone to guide the Kingdoms, they had been easy prey for Sergay and his army. Sergay now had power over three fourths of Earl, and marrying this young girl would give him the final piece of power he desired. Although he had taken the other Kingdoms by force, Aries had been an entirely different matter. Instead he had persuaded the elderly King, that his daughter needed a strong man to rule beside her when he died. The King, knowing that Sergay was a very powerful man, agreed.

"Now Yukino Chrysant, I will only ask nicely once more." Sergay commanded, pushing the girl's head down once more. "Suck me."

Yukino tried to push away but eventually Sergay managed to thrust himself inside of her mouth. Sergay groaned loudly, as the poor girl between his legs suffered through her humiliation. Haruka's eyes were now as wide as could be. She suddenly felt the urge to protect the girl, as it coursed through her veins.

"Yukino." Haruka said softly, the name falling from her lips. "Hold on, I'm coming."

Just as Haruka was about to leap into action, Nao reappeared.

"Hey Haruka, let's go!" Nao yelled from below her. "Geez I tell you to stay put and you--" Nao stopped as her eyes wandered to the scene in the garden.

Sergay had ripped the dress from Yukino's back and had pushed her backwards onto the grass. He was now assaulting her with his fingers, as she cried out for him to stop.

"Oh shit." Haruka thought, looking down at Nao's frozen form. She quickly jumped from the tree and turned Nao away from the scene.

"Haruka..." Nao said, a sudden look of helplessness on her face.

Nao was not a girl that was easily shaken. It took a lot to get her to show her true emotions. But as she had turned her eyes upon the garden scene, the girl being beaten and humiliated, had to have been no older than her. For the first time in her life, Nao was scared.

"Haruka...do...something..." Nao said, fear present in her voice. She reached over and grabbed Haruka's hand. "Please..."

Haruka looked backwards and nodded. "Okay. Hurry back to Midori and the others. I'll catch up to you."

Nao looked at Haruka, feet not moving.

"Hurry!" Haruka commanded, as Nao scurried off towards the trees.

Yukino couldn't hold Sergay off much longer. Soon he would be inside of her, taking what was most precious to her. The young girl had never had relations with anyone before, and this only served to prove to her that men were vicious and hurtful. Yukino shut her eyes tightly, as Sergay mounted her, thrusting his hips against her own. As he was about to push himself fully inside of her, all of a sudden a golden haired angel appeared.

At least that's what Yukino saw. The angel pummeled the man with two fists, sending him flying to the ground. She quickly stepped in front of Yukino, glancing back to make sure the girl was all right.

"Stay there." she commanded, as Yukino nodded.

Yukino could finally get a get look at the girl now, realizing she was not an angel, but rather an Amazon. How amazing! Yukino had read all about the people who lived in the jungle. If she recalled correctly there were three areas of land in the jungle that was each home to a different tribe. These areas were not part of Earl, and were deemed to have their own rules and laws.

Garderobe was said to be the home of the tribe called HIME. The Hime's queen worked hard to make sure her tribe thrived and flourished. The Hime believed their survival hinged on the well being of the group as a whole.

Windbloom was where the OTOME lived. In the Otome tribe, the tribe members worked hard to make sure their queen was protected. They believed that the survival of their people depended on her guidance.

Lastly, Aswad was home to the elusive all-male tribe called the Kanzakis. Not much was known about them, except that they had no interest in procreation, and therefore were probably doomed. Neither the Hime or Otome tribe felt threatened by the Kanzakis.

After looking Haruka over, Yukino guessed she was a Hime. Only because she had heard that the Otome tribe consisted mostly of extremely young girls.

Yukino felt her heart pound as her eyes slowly took in every curve of the girl's muscular body.

Haruka grabbed Sergay and threw him face first into the tree.

What a woman. What a presence.

**End Flashback**

Yukino smiled remembering the first day she had met Haruka. Haruka had taken her in, cleaned her up and taken care of her since that day. Yukino looked down to her right arm, slowly tracing her finger over the newly formed birthmark.

"Haruka-chan what does it mean?" she called to the blonde, laying next to her in the bed.

Haruka, who had been staring intently at the mark as well, leaned closer to Yukino. She took the girl into her arms and kissed her softly on the cheek. She too traced the strange new marking on Yukino's arm with her own fingers. The marking was a light orange in color, and consisted of a small circle, with an even smaller dot in the middle.

"It means..." Haruka whispered, still holding Yukino tightly.

"That you are going to have our baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chie and Aoi made their way towards the clearing together. Both girls were giggling as they held hands. Although she had a wonderful time, Aoi was always sad that their time together had to end. As they approached the clearing, they spotted a girl sitting down in the grass.

Chie quickly pulled Aoi behind a large green tree.

"What??" Aoi yelped, as Chie placed her hand over Aoi's mouth.

"Shhh." Chie motioned, and let go.

Both girls watched as a dark haired girl sat contentedly on a blanket.

"Hey that looks like Akane-chan." Aoi observed.

"You know her?" Chie asked.

Aoi nodded. "She's only a year older than me. We hang out sometimes."

Chie pointed. "Looks like she's not alone."

Aoi turned her head to see what Chie was referring to. The two girls gasped collectively as another figure approached Akane. Although Chie had never seen a man up close before, she knew exactly what to call him.

"It's a THREE-LEGGED CREATURE!" she exclaimed, pointing at his exposed third leg.

"EWWWW!" Aoi commented, trying to shield her eyes. "Run Akane-chan! Run!" Aoi whispered, too afraid to yell it out loud.

"Is he going to attack her?" Chie asked, suddenly afraid.

Both girls turned once more to watch the scene play out. Suddenly the three-legged creature was behind Akane, helping her remove what was left of her clothing. Akane moaned lightly as he ran his fingers down the length of her body, before pulling her up to face him.

"Oh Kazu-kun." she said lustfully. "That feels so good."

Chie and Aoi exchanged glances. Was Akane-chan actually enjoying this?

"Holy crap! She's totally gonna "DO IT" with Mr. Three Legs!" Chie stated excitedly.

"Is that even possible? Girls...with...Boys...??." Aoi shuddered.

It was just plain wrong.

"We have to save her!" Aoi exclaimed.

Akane was now on all fours, and the three-legged creature was mounting her from behind.

"She doesn't look like she wants to be saved." Chie observed, cocking her head to the side.

Aoi sighed. What was happening? She had to save Akane!

"Ohhh Akane-chan."

"Mmmm Kazu-kun."

"Yup, doesn't want to be saved." Chie repeated, still trying to process what she was seeing.

Aoi was having a hard time accepting all of this, and as she paced back and forth deep in thought. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice the loose rocks in front of her, as she stepped and began to lose her footing.

"Ack! Chie!" she yelped, grabbing out for Chie's hand.

Unfortunately Chie was too engrossed in Akane and Mr. Three Legs to notice.

Aoi tumbled out of the trees and right into the clearing. Akane's eyes snapped open and she instantly covered her chest with her hands. Kazuya quickly pulled himself out of Akane and stood up.

"AAAACK!" Aoi yelped as she saw the offensive third leg once more.

Akane shot Kazuya a look, and he quickly looked for the shorts he had been wearing. Meanwhile Chie leaped from behind the bushes as well, ready for a fight if Mr. Three Legs tried to hurt Aoi.

"Aoi-chan?" Akane asked, removing her hands from her chest.

"Akane-chan?" Aoi murmured, gesturing to Kazuya. "What is going on?"

Akane turned red for a moment, before looking up at Chie. Chie waved and smiled, eyes glued to Akane's chest.

"I think I could ask you the same question." Akane said, gesturing to Chie.

It was Aoi who turned red this time, before crossing her arms. "I'm not the one "DOING IT" with a THREE-LEGGED CREATURE." she spat.

"Well I'm not the one "DOING IT" with a HIME!" Akane shot back.

Kazuya and Chie stood by the sidelines, each giving each other sympathetic glances.

"I love Kazu-kun." Akane finally declared. "And nothing you can do will change that."

Kazuya smiled, wrapping his arms around Akane's waist.

At seeing this gesture, Aoi stopped for a moment, realizing that she and Akane were in the same boat. If she judged Kazuya for the fact he was three-legged, rather then on his own merits, then she would be no better than those who would condemn her relationship with Chie.

"I understand." Aoi said softly, reaching out to hug Akane as well.

Akane suddenly smiled and hugged Aoi back. "Looks like we've got a secret." she whispered.

Aoi looked back at Kazuya and Chie.

"So how does it feel to have a third leg?" Chie asked nonchalantly, trying to make conversation.

"Umm, okay I guess." Kazuya replied sheepishly.

"A big secret." Aoi replied, clasping Akane's hand.

**End Chapter 4**

I know, I know, there was no Shiznat in this chapter. I am disappointed too! Next chapter I promise. LOL! Natsuki needed rest after all that smexy teasing from Shizuru last chapter!

**"Hey wait, they've got another complaint" Omake**

Mai: What the hell? Even Akane and Kazuya get a (shudder) smex scene?

Mikoto: Yeah where's the Maikoto!

Akane/Kazuya: Tee hee!

Mai: I mean for the amount of story time I'm getting you could have put me in the Otome tribe.

Mikoto: Mai is still upset about the whole "Arika" thingy.

Mai:(Muttering) Mai Otome...minus the Mai...

Author: Sorry guys, but we all know you're married with children. We also know there's no joy of sex in married life.

Mikoto: MILFS are hot.

Mai: How many children do I have anyways?

Author: Well first of all there's the triplets...

Mai: Ack!

Mikoto: Don't worry I will help Mai.

Author: The very HUNGRY triplets, who will monopolize Mai's chest.

Mikoto: GOD NO! NOT MAI'S FUNBAGS!

Chie: Quit yer bitching! At least you're not thirteen and have no clue about sex. Which by the way, what thirteen year old nowadays doesn't know about sex? I mean sure if this were the eighties...

Author: Um well, you're in a secluded jungle...and..

Chie: SEE?? That doesn't make sense either. If were in a boring old jungle with nothing better to do, then I think I'd for sure know all about sex by age ten!

Author:Can't you just try to be naive and innocent?

Chie: (Gasp) NEVER!

Aoi: (Giggles)

Akira: (Ahem) I'm not much of a complainer, but I'd like to point out the fact that this whole Naokira thing is still taking some getting used to.

Nao: You love it!

Akira: In episode 12, you can clearly see that Takumi is wearing a pink apron. PINK! I mean c'mon you can't get much girlier than that. Can't you just send him over and we can pretend he's a girl? It's not that far of a stretch...

Nao: (Making a V with her fingers and then flicking her tongue between it)

Akira: Yipes!

Haruka: For once I think I am coming across great!

Author: Really? Remind me to change that in the next chapter.

Haruka: Gah!

Natsuki: Here I'll do it.

"Then Haruka was eaten by a very large Anaconda. Natsuki and Shizuru lived happily ever after."

Shizuru: (Clapping) My Natsuki has talent!

Haruka: DAMNIT!

Author: Nice one! But mine is better!

"Then Haruka was eaten by a very large NAO-ACONDA!"

Yukino: OO

Nao: OO

Haruka: XX

**END OMAKE**

Thanx again.

ShotgunNeko


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own this stuff. I'm told Sunrise does. Hurrah for them ;)

**Chapter 5:**

**Flashback Haruka/Yukino meeting pt 2.**

Haruka had just finished throwing Sergay into a tree, when she looked down at the girl on the grass. Green orbs met violet as both Yukino and Haruka gazed intensely at each other.

"Run!" Haruka then whispered, watching as Sergay began to recover.

"What the hell?" Sergay exclaimed, still doubled over in pain.

Haruka got ready to fight once more, as Sergay was now getting his second wind.

"Run! Run!" she called out to Yukino, who was still sitting stunned on the grass.

Haruka watched helplessly as Yukino tried to pick herself up. The earlier struggling she had done with Sergay had taken everything out of her. As Haruka looked from Sergay to Yukino she knew she had to think of something fast.

Haruka quickly turned and grabbed Yukino's arm. She then scooped the girl up easily, pressing her tightly against her chest.

"Come back here!" Sergay called to Haruka angrily. "I'll kill you." he threatened, pulling his gun from it's holster.

Haruka turned away as Sergay's threats fell on deaf ears. She knew she could outrun him and if she could just get back into the jungle, she knew she could lose him.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight." Haruka commanded to Yukino.

Yukino could only nod, as if in a trance. Her blond haired angel was now holding her tightly. Yukino blushed furiously, realizing she was currently in a state of un-dress. She knew there was a lot more important things to worry about at the moment, but still, being this close to Haruka was making her heart race harder and faster then it ever had before.

Haruka had no trouble losing Sergay. She knew the trees like she knew the back of her hand. Once she neared a small stream, she stopped and lowered Yukino to the ground.

"All right, you're safe now." she said, pointing to the East. "If you follow the trail about a mile or so up, you will reach the Aries border once more. Then you can return to your cast-" she was interrupted.

"No." Yukino said sadly. "I can't go back."

"Why not?" Haruka asked, gently. "Once you get back to your father, you can tell him what a slime that guy is and how he treated you!" Haruka exclaimed.

"No, I can't." Yukino said once more. "My father is on his death bed. He has lost all sense of himself and it is only a matter of time before he leaves this world. Sergay is too powerful, and if I return I will end up dead, or worse." she said, suddenly cold.

Haruka looked down at the younger girl. Yukino's dress was ripped open, slightly exposing her chest. Haruka blushed before looking away.

"Thank you." Yukino said slowly, reaching out to take Haruka's hand.

Haruka's eyes went wide, as Yukino proceeded to shake it vigorously.

"I am sure you have to get back to your tribe." Yukino said smiling. "I'll be all right."

"Wait! You're not actually thinking of trying to survive on your own out here are you?" Haruka asked incredulously.

Yukino shrugged. "I see no other option. I'd rather die of starvation than live with that horrible man."

Haruka grimaced. Death or Sergay? She would probably pick death too.

"You're hurt." Haruka said suddenly, noticing the blood that had formed by Yukino's mouth.

Haruka bent down, leaning over Yukino to check her for any other injuries. She suddenly surprised both herself and Yukino as she brought her hand down slowly, caressing Yukino's cheek. Yukino sighed involuntarily, and then leaned backwards into Haruka.

Haruka felt her face go red as she found Yukino surprisingly wrapped up tight in her arms. Suddenly she felt purposeful once more. Why did this feel so right? Haruka had to continually keep fighting the urge to want to protect the girl.

No. No. No. What would Midori say?

**End Flashback**

As Haruka looked down at the glowing orange symbol on Yukino's arm, she smiled to herself.

What would Midori say?

She would find out soon enough. For now she was content in the decision she had made to partner with the one person she loved more than anything.

"Haruka-chan, do you regret it?" Yukino asked solemnly, looking down at her body.

"Yukino." Haruka said, pulling the girl closer to her, as she leaned down to gently plant a kiss on her tummy. "I don't have any regrets."

Yukino smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "I'll cover it up okay?" she said.

"No." Haruka said, taking Yukino's hand in her own.

"No?" Yukino asked, bewildered.

"No." Haruka repeated shaking her head. "I'm tired of hiding. It's time they knew the truth about my feelings for you."

Yukino sighed happily, kissing Haruka's hand. "I love you Haruka-chan."

Haruka smiled. There was a lot of things she had kept to herself. She had never told Midori or the others about where she had found Yukino. Nao had given a great cover story about Yukino being a common villager they had picked up. She had never told anyone about how she had fallen for Yukino that very day, and since then had never been the same.

But this was important. This was something she wanted to share with everyone, regardless of how the news would be received.

"I love you too Yukino. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

"You always have Haruka-chan. You always have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki groaned and leaned into her soft body pillow. The pillow giggled at Natsuki's discomfort.

"Stupid pillow." Natsuki grumbled. "Stop laughing at me."

"Ara, it's time to wake up sleepy Natsuki." the pillow teased. "Your Shizuru needs you."

Natsuki's eyes snapped open at the last sentence, and it was then that she remembered she didn't have a pillow.

"Shizuru." Natsuki said, grinding her teeth. "It's early. Go back to bed."

Shizuru leaned over Natsuki's body, twisting the restraints around, before settling by Natsuki's ear.

"But Natsuki, I need you." she said suggestively.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki said quickly sitting up. The blush had returned to her cheeks.

"Good you're up!" Shizuru cheered. "I NEED YOU..." she repeated.

Natsuki's mouth went dry as she watched Shizuru's body writhe against her own.

"To take me to the washroom." Shizuru finished.

"UGH!" Natsuki groaned, now wishing she really did have a pillow, so she could cover her head.

Shizuru giggled some more. "Natsuki doesn't want me to make ANOTHER mess does she?"

Natsuki's mind suddenly raced to the first time Shizuru had referred to a mess in her bed. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain to her nose. Quickly she covered it with her hands, wondering where that strange sensation had come from. As her eyes adjusted to the newly formed light bouncing off the walls, she finally focused on Shizuru.

Damnit. Why was Natsuki having these weird feelings?

Natsuki had thought all night about it and decided that it had just been an error in judgment in her part. Yes, that's right, just a silly mistake. She vowed she would not let her desire for Shizuru resurface again.

"Na-tsu-ki..." Shizuru moaned softly, pointing downwards.

Damnit. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"All right, all right." Natsuki said, throwing her hands in the air.

As she moved to get off the bed, she pulled Shizuru with her towards the door of her tree hut.

"It's down there." she motioned, then jumped from the tree to the ground.

Shizuru had not been expecting Natsuki to jump and suddenly found herself flying through the air as well. For a split second Shizuru suddenly thought she was going to die, or at the least break every bone in her body when she hit the ground.

Suddenly Natsuki's muscular arms were around her and both girls were safely on the ground. Natsuki grinned at Shizuru's stunned face.

Recovering quickly Shizuru exclaimed. "Ara, Natsuki I don't think I have to go anymore."

"What?" Natsuki bellowed, annoyed.

"I think I just did." Shizuru laughed, pointing up.

Natsuki looked up too and then realized what Shizuru was referring too. As Natsuki processed, she too began to laugh, and soon both girls were laughing softly at Shizuru's joke.

Finally Natsuki put her hand awkwardly behind her head. "But seriously the washroom is over here." she said, leading the way.

Shizuru nodded and followed Natsuki to the little wooden shack, about ten feet in front of them. Natsuki opened the door and gestured for Shizuru to sit down. Shizuru complied and then both stared at each other.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said quietly.

"What?" Natsuki asked, crossing her arms.

"I can't go when Natsuki is watching me." Shizuru said mischievously.

Natsuki's eyebrows shot up. "Gah! You've been rolling around naked all night long and suddenly now you feel modest?"

Shizuru pouted. "It's not the same. Natsuki needs to turn around."

Natsuki sighed as Shizuru gingerly closed her legs. Turning around when you are handcuffed to someone else is hard enough, not to mention the fact that the other person is sitting on the toilet. Natsuki struggled to push herself away from Shizuru.

"Hurry up." she said, holding her arm uncomfortably.

Natsuki was rewarded as Shizuru began doing her business.

"Ara, I'm done now. Can Natsuki hand me a leaf?" Shizuru asked innocently.

Natsuki grumbled but picked a few leaves out of the basket by her foot, handing them backwards to Shizuru.

"Arigato my Natsuki." Shizuru beamed.

Natsuki didn't even bother to argue with Shizuru and instead led the way from the washroom, back to the hut.

"Well since were already up, I think we should--" Natsuki was cut short as she looked up into the tree house beside hers.

A blond headed girl was standing on the wooden balcony overlooking the watch tower. In her hands she held a pair of binoculars, which at the moment, she seemed eager to use.

"Alyssa-chan??" Natsuki called up to the girl. "What are you doing up so early?"

The girl, startled, dropped the binoculars over the edge of the balcony. They landed softly in Natsuki's hands. She grinned as she recognized them from a village raid. She had found them and other strange treasures in one of the houses she had pillaged. She remembered Alyssa's interest in them at the time and had given them to the girl this year for her fifteenth birthday.

Suddenly Alyssa was by her side, snatching the binoculars away forcefully.

"Hey calm down." Natsuki laughed. "Don't get all upset just because I caught you AGAIN!"

Alyssa's face went red. "Shut up." she said, then laughed too.

"So how does SHE look today?" Natsuki teased, and Shizuru had to smile too.

Natsuki did not show a playful side too often, but when she did her smile was infectious. Shizuru watched as the scene continued to play out.

"Good." Alyssa said slowly. "She always looks so good." she continued dreamily.

"You still stalking Miyu?" laughed a voice from behind. "Oh Alyssa-chan you're hopeless."

Natsuki turned around to see Chie standing beside them. "Where did you come from?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh nowhere!" Chie said quickly. "Nope! Been here all the time."

Natsuki sighed, she knew Chie wandered around at night, but she was always too tired to follow her. One of these days she would go and find out what the girl was really up to.

"Um what happened to you?" Chie asked, suddenly noticing the naked Shizuru chained up to Natsuki.

"Uh ...nothing..." Natsuki said. "It's under control."

"It doesn't look under control." Alyssa added, blushing at the sight of the naked girl.

"Trust me. It's under CONTROL!" Natsuki growled the last part before she began to stalk off.

Alyssa and Chie were left laughing as Natsuki began to drag Shizuru towards an unfamiliar house.

When they were out of earshot of the younger girls, Shizuru then whispered. "Where is Natsuki taking me?"

Natsuki's eyes never left her destination as she answered quickly.

"We're going to Nao's place. Then she can free us and we won't have to be tied up anymore."

Shizuru pouted. "Too bad." she said softly.

"What?" Natsuki asked, truly not hearing what she said.

"Nothing." Shizuru smiled.

She would let Natsuki do this her own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She doesn't even know I exist!" Alyssa cried out unhappily, throwing herself onto her bed.

"Not to sound silly, but does Miyu ever act like ANYONE exists?" Chie shot back, bouncing onto her own bed.

The two girls, although slightly different in age were great friends. The younger girls of the Hime tribe had been grouped together into houses, until they were old enough to truly live in their own spaces.

"Ugh!" was the only reply that came from Alyssa.

Chie smiled, thinking of her own recent experiences with Aoi.

"Don't worry kid." she said grinning. "One day it will all work itself out."

Alyssa lifted her head to glare at Chie.

"Stop acting like you know anything about it. You're younger then me and just as unexperienced at these matters." Alyssa pointed out.

"Not true."Chie said, still smiling big.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked, turning her head to the side.

"I mean, unlike you, I am now a woman!" Chie exclaimed, puffing out her chest.

Alyssa looked at Chie and then burst out laughing.

"Oh really? So you've done the dirty then?" Alyssa said, crossing her arms.

Chie nodded. "Jealous?"

Alyssa shook her head. "No, because I don't believe you!"

"But it's true!" Chie whined, trying to think of some way she could prove it.

"Yeah right! Then with who?"

"I can't say."

"My point exactly."

"No wait, it's just that it's a secret. The other person is shy."

"Uh huh."

"How can I prove it to you?"

Alyssa thought for a moment.

"Show me what exactly you did." Alyssa challenged.

Chie's face went red. "Aww c'mon that's private."

Alyssa just laughed again. "I knew it. You're full of it."

As Alyssa turned away from Chie, she shouted to the blond. "I licked her..."

Alyssa spun on her heel, narrowing her eyes at Chie. She hadn't expected the younger girl to actually say anything.

"What?" she asked, taken back.

"I kissed her, and licked her and sucked on her--"

"Okay! Okay!" Alyssa screamed, putting out her hand. The visual was too much.

Alyssa's curiosity got the best of her and she turned once more to Chie.

"All right, let's say I believe you. How was it? Did it hurt? Do you love her?" Alyssa asked, hitting Chie with a million questions.

"Good. No. And I think so." Chie answered, not missing a beat.

Alyssa stood dumbfounded. "God, even the younger girls are getting laid."

Chie sighed, walking up to her friend and wrapping her arms around her.

"Why don't you go to the watch tower and visit her? It's almost breakfast, I bet you could coerce Mai into letting you deliver Miyu and Akira's food to the tower."

Alyssa just sighed and nodded her head slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akira opened her eyes groggily and immediately reached forward. Her hands were rewarded by the soft feel of skin against her fingertips.

"Nao-chan." she said slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light.

Surprisingly, Nao, completely wide awake, was looking down at her.

"Wh-What is it?" Akira said cautiously. She had never seen the look in Nao's eyes before.

"Thank you." Nao said softly, bringing her lips to Akira's cheek. "For staying with me."

Akira blushed, as the events of last night filled her head. She remembered she was supposed to be guarding the watch tower, and was suddenly alarmed.

"I should get going." she said, quickly getting up.

Nao sighed, but agreed. She had spent the entire night pushed up tightly against Akira's chest. It was the first time Akira had stayed after having sex, and Nao knew she had to be happy with what she got.

Nao's lips reached up once more, but this time she captured Akira's with her own. Akira struggled against the kiss, thinking of Miyu and the tower. Nao kissed harder, wrapping her arms around Akira's neck to bring her back down to the bed. Although initially focused on getting back to the tower, Akira soon found herself lost in the redhead once more. The kisses became deeper, laced with urgency, as they pressed their bodies roughly together. Suddenly a loud voice boomed below them.

"Hey Nao, you better be decent! I'm coming up." Natsuki yelled from the trunk of the tree.

Akira broke apart from Nao and quickly searched the room for a place to hide.

"No time!" Nao whispered, pushing Akira backwards.

Akira fell to the floor and out of view, just as Natsuki and Shizuru entered Nao's hut.

Nao pulled the flimsy sheet on her bed up to her chin. ""Get out!" she yelled.

"Uh uh!" Natsuki grunted, noting the fact that Nao was hiding under her covers. "I need your help..." she trailed off, looking down.

"What do you me--" Nao's jaw hit the ground and she took in the sight of the naked Shizuru, chained to Natsuki.

Nao began to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god." she asked. What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Natsuki grumbled. "But I need the key, so hand it over." she commanded.

Nao looked thoughtful for a moment. "Key?" she replied slyly.

"Oh come off it Nao. You know you LOVED playing with these things back when we used to--"

"Shut up!" Nao yelped, suddenly every aware that Akira was listening to every word.

When Nao had come of age, Natsuki had been the first person she had ever been with. She had actually come to care for Natsuki a lot, but was devastated when Natsuki did not return those feelings. Now, as she fell harder for Akira, the last thing she wanted was for Akira to get the wrong idea about Natsuki and herself. This relationship was fragile enough as it was, and she didn't need Natsuki screwing it up for her.

"I will shut up if you give me the key." Natsuki said, smiling. "Or do you want me to continue?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you do, but the keys are long gone." Nao repeated.

At that moment Shizuru shivered. Natsuki looked at Nao's blanket. "Hey gimme your blanket, Shizuru's cold." she said, reaching for the sheet.

"What? No!" Nao said, struggling to keep the sheet wrapped around her body. "Since when have you cared about dumb village girls?"

"She's far from dumb." Natsuki replied, pulling the sheet once again.

Natsuki pulled so hard that the sheet easily left Nao's body, ending up in her own hands. Unfortunately the force thrust Nao backwards, pushing her off the bed and onto something soft.

"OWWW!" said a new voice from behind the bed.

"Akira!" Nao grimaced.

Natsuki grinned. "I KNEW IT! BUSTED!"

Nao then stood up, helping Akira to her feet as well. She searched Akira's face for a sign of what she was feeling. Akira looked annoyed.

Nothing out of the ordinary there.

"Don't be embarrassed Akira-chan, Nao is like the town doorknob. We've all had a turn!" Natsuki said, slapping her knee.

Nao shot daggers at Natsuki, while Akira stepped in front of Nao.

"It's not like that." she simply said, the menacing tone of her voice was enough to keep Natsuki from making another joke.

"Natsuki!" yelled a shrill voice from down below. "You up there? We need to get ready for the hunt. Don't forget that tomorrow is the day of rest, meaning we have to catch double the amount of--"

Haruka stopped in the doorway, surveying the three naked girls that were surrounding Natsuki.

"Oh for god sakes..." she said, covering poor Yukino's eyes.

At that moment, more visitors enter the room, as Mai, followed by Mikoto joined the group.

"Whoa! Natsuki is in a room with three naked girls! It doesn't get any better right Mai?" Mikoto said jumping up and down excitedly.

Natsuki went red and quickly tried to explain. "This isn't what it seems!"

"Whips and chains! Whips and chains!" Mikoto yelled out, bouncing off the walls.

Everyone then looked at Mai, who went red.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Natsuki shook her head. "Listen all of you! Someone better get me out of these chains right now!" she bellowed.

"There's no key." Nao repeated, as she and Akira quickly threw on some clothes.

"Maybe we can cut it off."

"With what?"

"Let's leave her, she deserves it."

"How the hell did this happen in the first place?"

"I still can't believe Midori left you in charge."

"I like dominatrix Natsuki."

Everyone stared at Mikoto, then at Mai.

"What?" she said innocently again, before changing the subject. "I'm glad you're all in one place, I have a message from Midori-chan!" she said happily.

"Finally! Maybe she's coming home." Natsuki said.

"I miss her." Mikoto added.

"She needs to return so we can have order around here." Haruka glared.

"Meh." said Nao, shrugging her shoulders, as Akira stood stone faced.

"Kagutsuchi!" Mai yelled, summoning a large, red feathered hawk.

Kagutsuchi flew through Nao's window, flapping his wings as he dropped a piece of paper into Mai's hands.

"Thank you Kagu-kun!" Mai grinned, waving as the bird then flew back out the way it came in.

"My dear Himes, I hope this letter finds you well. Yohko and I are doing good, and learning a lot from Queen Mashiro and the Otome. We are still unsure as to when we will return. Please continue to take good care of Shizuru. If anything happens to her, I will be very upset. On that note,this last part is for Natsuki and Haruka. I am so proud of both of you. I have watched you grow and change into wonderful adults. The time has now come for you to pick someone to partner up with. You have until I return to choose the person you want to conceive a child with. Choose wisely. If you have not chosen by the time I return, then I shall choose for you. Careful girls, or you will end up with each other."

Mai stopped and looked up. Both Haruka and Natsuki had gone pale. Shizuru was smiling wide, while Yukino looked worried. Nao was snickering, and Akira was trying to stop Mikoto from humping her leg.

"Uh sorry about that." Mai pointed to Akira. "She's in heat."

"Never! Never! I'll die first before I partner with her!" Natsuki proclaimed.

Mai looked down and continued to read. "Natsuki, be forewarned that death is not an option. Love, Midori."

Natsuki glared, but Haruka just laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Natsuki snarled. "You're in the same boat I am."

"No, I'm not." she said, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" asked Mai, wondering what she missed.

Akira, Nao and Mikoto all had their attention on Haruka as well.

"I don't need to worry about finding a partner." she said happily, suddenly pulling Yukino into her arms.

Yukino looked startled, as Haruka finished. "Because I already have one."

"What?" Nao asked.

"Whoa!" Mikoto added.

"No freaking way." Natsuki laughed, unimpressed.

Haruka gently took Yukino's right arm into her own, and thrust it forward for everyone to see.

Haruka looked smug as the Himes recognized the tell-tale orange mark. It was a mark that sumbolized that a new child had been conceived.

Natsuki's eyes went wide as she stared at Yukino's arm. She then gazed up to meet Haruka's eyes.

"TRAITOR!" she yelled angrily.

"TRAITOR!"

End Chapter 5

Holy freaky frack! This chapter seemed long! What? No smex? Well you can't overdo it ya know! LOL I guess author needed a break from all previously smexy chapters!

Thanx for reading!

Reviews welcomed!

ShotgunNeko


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Mai Otome/Strawberry Panic/Marimite or any Greek Mythology.

**Chapter 6:**

A green headed girl stood next to a purple haired one, as the two watched the sick girl in front of them. Akane had been sick all morning, and the Otome had no idea why, or what to do about it.

"What sort of trickery is this?" seethed the green headed girl, clenching her fist tightly.

"Relax." said the purple haired girl.

"I can't!" Green hissed.

"Anger Management." Purple replied.

"T-Tomoe?" said a shaky voice from behind her.

"Miya?" Tomoe called back, her tone becoming lighter.

"Is everything okay? Ers-chan and I were worried." Miya said slowly, moving forward into Tomoe's arms.

"Miya." Tomoe whispered softly, holding the brunette close to her. "Please don't worry yourself. It's not good for the baby." she exclaimed, placing her hand on Miya's slightly rounded belly.

"You too Ers." Nina added. "We'll figure out what's wrong with Akane-chan. Mashiro is already looking into it."

Erstin smiled at Nina and gently squeezed her hand. "You need to take care of yourself Nina. You'll get sick too and then I don't know what I would do." she said, eyes filled with tears.

"Ers..." Nina sighed, comforting her partner. "I'm fine, really. But with Arika, Miya, yourself, and half the other girls in the tribe expecting, Tomoe and I have to work a little harder." she gestured, and Tomoe nodded.

"Especially with Queen Midori visiting." Tomoe piped in.

Erstin and Miya nodded at their partners.

"Miya, why don't you rest?" Tomoe suggested, gently pushing a lock of hair from the girl's face.

Miya nodded and motioned to Erstin who followed her.

Aoi, who had been listening in on the conversation, was worried as well. She and Akane had just bonded over their similar situations, and now the girl had become sick. She hoped it wasn't anything life threatening. On the way back to their tribe from last night's adventure, Akane had shared much with Aoi. Apparently she and Kazuya had been seeing each other for quite some time. Akane had actually divulged that she and Kazuya had only begun their intimate relationship about three or so months ago.

As Aoi continued to eavesdrop, she absentmindedly began to scratch a small spot by her left elbow.

"I'm feeling better now." Akane told Tomoe. "It comes and goes. Usually in the mornings."

Tomoe nodded, not sure what to make of it all.

Aoi breathed a sigh of relief, as she continued to scratch at her skin. She was glad to hear that Akane seemed to be all right for the time being. Aoi then looked down at her arm. She was surprised to find a small red circle beginning to form by her elbow.

"That's weird." she muttered to herself. "I must have rubbed up against something poisonous."she added, shrugging.

If Aoi had paid closer attention, she would have noticed that the red patch was slowly fading into a golden orange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback-Last Night-Approximate Time 7:00 P.M**

"I've chosen a partner." Haruka said slowly, gauging Yukino's face for a reaction.

The smaller girl looked shocked, but then quickly composed herself and stared blankly at Haruka. She had known this day would come, and yet it hadn't stopped her from falling wholeheartedly for the blonde Amazon.

Tonight, right after dinner, Haruka had taken Yukino's hand and led her deep into the jungle. Yukino had known something was up, because it wasn't like Haruka to just suddenly decided to go for a walk. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, at least to Yukino. Haruka gripped Yukino's hand tightly the entire way to their destination. When they had arrived, Yukino had been overcome by the beauty of the hot spring in front of her. It was surrounded by large, glowing rocks, which in the right light, looked almost mystical.

It was then that Haruka had turned to Yukino, still holding her hands, and broken the news.

"Yukino did you hear me? I said I've chosen a partner." Haruka repeated, searching Yukino's dark green eyes.

Yukino nodded her head, and her grip on Haruka's hand tightened. Haruka had told her not long ago about the growing feelings she had for Yukino, and in return, Yukino had confessed her own feelings. Although they had kissed, cuddled, and were now sharing the same bed together, both girls had held off going any further because of Haruka's situation. Yukino found it almost impossible to stay chaste while lying close to Haruka every night. Unbeknownst to Yukino, Haruka was finding it even harder.

That was why Haruka had made her decision. Yukino could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. She loved Haruka so much, and even though she had known they couldn't really be together, it still hurt just the same.

"Yukino." Haruka whispered, pulling the younger girl close to her chest.

Haruka could feel Yukino shaking in her embrace, and so she gently reached out to stroke the messy reddish-brown hair on her head.

"Yukino do you know where we are?" she asked softly.

Yukino shook her head once more as she began to enjoy the feel of Haruka's fingers on her scalp. Haruka always did have a calming effect on her.

"This is the Fertility Spring. The place where Hime and Otome come with their partners to conceive children."

Yukino looked up at Haruka. "F-Fertility Spring?" she asked.

Haruka nodded. "There's a legend about a girl who was left in the jungle to die at a very young age. Miraculously, she survived and learned to live off the vegetation in the jungle. She also became a very skilled hunter. The legend goes on to say that when the girl, Shizuma, was seventeen years old, a group of hunters found her and took her back to civilization with them."

Yukino's was mesmerized as she listened to Haruka's story.

"Now as you know, in the villages, women are usually oppressed and abused. Shizuma was outraged at the way the women were treated, and determined not to live a life like that. Using skills she learned from living in the jungle, Shizuma escaped and was going to return home. Before she left, she spied a young girl who was being beaten by her brother and father. Shizuma knew she couldn't just let the girl suffer, and so she rescued the girl and brought her back to live in the jungle."

Yukino nodded intently.

"After talking with the girl, Nagisa, Shizuma realized that women all over the country were being mistreated. She and Nagisa made it their mission to rescue the abused and oppressed from their lot in life. She was determined to show them a new way to live. As time went on, Shizuma's following grew, and hence they formed a tribe. Shizuma called it Otome."

"Otome?" Yukino asked. "But what about the Hime?"

Haruka shrugged, smiling. "Well in every group, there is always someone who believes they can do it better than the one that's in charge. Shizuma was very concerned about the well being of people all over the country, not just in the tribe itself. There were those who believed that the tribe's main concern should be about taking care of number one. Under the guidance of Shizuma's rival, Sachiko, the tribe was split, and the defectors started their own tribe. That tribe was called Hime."

"So that's why the Hime and Otome have always been rivals."

Haruka nodded her head. "The Hime, like us, were concerned with furthering themselves. They believed they had no business in anyone else's problems. The Otome made it their business to be the eyes and ears of the jungle. They always knew what was happening from Windbloom to Earl."

"So what happened to Shizuma? And Sachiko?" Yukino wondered.

"Although Shizuma and Sachiko did not see eye to eye on many things, there was one thing they both wanted. Both women wished to be able to have children with the person they loved the most. Unfortunately, biologically women cannot conceive children with other women." Haruka said, as she sat down and motioned for Yukino to sit beside her.

Yukino was about to sit, but was then pulled down onto Haruka's lap. Haruka smiled mischievously, kissing Yukino's neck.

"Haruka-chan...don't..."

Haruka licked her lips. "Sorry, where was I? Oh right, anyways the story goes that both women, while in their early twenties were killed by a jungle plague. It decimated both tribes and left very few women alive. The legend goes that the goddess Artemis, who is well known in Greek mythology for her hunting skills and vow of chastity, heard the cries of anguish from both tribes over the loss of their leaders."

"Artemis? She was the daughter of Zeus and Leto?" Yukino asked, suddenly remembering her history knowledge.

"She was also the twin sister of Apollo." Haruka added. "Anyways in Greek legend it is noteworthy that when Artemis was only three years old she asked Zeus to grant her six wishes. The first wish was to remain chaste for all eternity, and to never be confined to marriage. Some say that is why on this particular day Artemis heard the pleas of the villagers. In doing so she granted the wish that both the dying Shizuma and Sachiko held dear to them. They say that very day that this hot spring appeared."

Yukino looked around her at the glowing rocks and the beautiful waterfall. The rocks looked as though they were pulsating slowly, like the rhythmic beating of a heart.

"So basically, when two people want to conceive a child, they come to this spring and make love to each other, hoping that Artemis will hear their call, like she did that of Shizuma and Sachiko. If a child is conceived by the springs, then the one who has the child growing inside of them will be identified by an orange circular marking." Haruka finished.

Yukino took a deep breath, it was a lot to process. Still, all she could think about was Haruka, partnering with someone other than herself. She didn't want Haruka to conceive a child with anyone!

Yukino felt her eyes start to water again but quickly wiped the tears away. She had to be strong. She knew this had to be hard for Haruka as well.

Haruka put her arms around Yukino and squeezed tightly. "What's wrong?" she asked, voice low.

"Nothing. I'm happy that you shared that with me." Yukino replied truthfully. She loved it when Haruka told her stories.

"Good. Now turn around so I can kiss you." Haruka whispered, her hands sliding from Yukino's shoulders to her chest."

Yukino shivered at Haruka's touch, before turning to face the blonde woman.

"Haruka-chan...I can't...you don't...belong to me..." Yukino stammered, looking away.

"You." Haruka replied, raising a finger to Yukino's lips.

Yukino looked uncertainly at Haruka, who then spoke again.

"I want you to be my partner. I love you Yukino, and I want to spend forever with you." Haruka whispered, cupping Yukino's cheeks with her hands.

Yukino looked up at Haruka. The blonde was smiling warmly, and for the first time in awhile, she actually looked happy. Yukino didn't know what to do or say. Of course she wanted to partner with Haruka, in fact it was the only thing she knew she wanted.

Before Yukino could say anything she felt Haruka's lips on her own. The older girl kissed her softly, savoring the feel of Yukino's body so close to her own. Haruka then pushed her tongue past Yukino's lips, and their tongues meshed together, as the kiss deepened.

Haruka's hands moved to Yukino's shoulders, as she slowly began to slide the straps of her top down. As she looked deep into Yukino's eyes, she felt nothing but trust. Haruka then slipped the garment all the way down Yukino's body, dropping it into a crumpled heap in front of them.

Once again they pressed their lips together, and both girls found themselves entangled in a passionate kiss. Haruka's lips were persistent as they hungrily moved over Yukino's soft, gentle mouth. Haruka then pulled Yukino closer, wanting to feel her warmth.

Yukino felt herself being pushed backwards, and before she could respond Haruka was on top of her. The blonde was now looking down at Yukino's chest. Yukino felt her cheeks redden as she looked away.

"Haruka-chan..." she said slowly.

"Shhh Yukino. Just let me love you okay?" Haruka replied, reaching out to stroke Yukino's face.

Yukino nodded, and then gasped as she felt Haruka's warm hands on her chest.

"You're beautiful." Haruka said, leaning closer to Yukino's ear.

Haruka's hands began to knead and massage Yukino's breasts. Yukino lay there, unable to move, enjoying every minute of it. Haruka smiled when she felt Yukino's nipples harden beneath her. It was then that she knew she wanted them in her mouth. Haruka launched her lips onto Yukino's chest and began her assault of the younger girl. Yukino moaned slowly, taken by surprise, but recovered quickly and began to stroke the back of Haruka's neck.

With Yukino's nipples now deep inside her mouth, Haruka sucked slowly and steadily, flicking her tongue relentlessly with desire. Yukino couldn't take much more of this teasing and raised her hips to grind against Haruka.

"Haruka-chan..." Yukino moaned loudly. "I need you..." she started.

"I need you too Yukino." Haruka replied, feverishly pulling what was left of Yukino's clothing off of her.

"Hurry..." Yukino panted, as Haruka slowly spread her legs apart.

Haruka knelt down, positioning her head directly between Yukino's legs. Yukino spread her legs slightly, bracing herself for the contact that was sure to come. Haruka took her time, slowly breathing in Yukino's arousal. She took special notice of the curves of her lips, and the way Yukino's wetness glistened around their edges. Placing a gentle kiss right between her legs, Haruka then traced her fingertips up and down Yukino's slick entrance.

Yukino moaned softly once more, and was rewarded with Haruka's gentle fingers, as they stroked her outer lips. Haruka then pressed her tongue against those very same lips, plunging it deeply inside the younger girl. Her tongue worked it's way in and out of Yukino, enjoying the taste, as she drank in the girl's juices. She reached out to rub her thumb against Yukino's core, which by now had grown to twice it's normal size.

Haruka suddenly felt animalistic, as she grabbed the soft flesh of Yukino's bottom. Squeezing hard, she pulled the girl further inside of her mouth, slipping and twisting her tongue, with a passion she had never before felt.

"Fingers.." Yukino whimpered. "I want your fingers..."

Haruka had no problem with that, as she gently dipped two fingers inside the dark haired girl. Yukino sighed contentedly, and Haruka could feel the girl's muscles tighten around her . Haruka was amazed at how easily she could slide her fingers into Yukino, and wasted little time in beginning a slow, fucking movement.

"Ohhhhhh..." Yukino gasped, body writhing.

Haruka could feel Yukino's body, as it opened wider to accommodate her pumping fingers, which were now coated in Yukino's desire. Haruka suddenly felt Yukino clamp down on her fingers, and she could tell her partner was close to going over the edge.

Haruka once again took Yukino into her mouth, letting her tongue circle Yukino's most sensitive spot. She was instantly rewarded as she felt Yukino's hips buckle beneath her, and the girl's thighs close tightly around her head. As Yukino's body shook, Haruka slid her fingers out of the dark haired girl and looked up to watch Yukino's face.

Yukino, now suddenly embarrassed, turned her head away. Haruka grinned, pulling herself up beside her lover. She easily wrapped her arms around the younger girl, crushing her in a large bear hug. Yukino covered her face with her hands.

"Yukino..." Haruka asked, uncertain as to why Yukino was hiding.

Yukino then surprised Haruka by turning to face her. Green eyes met violet, and suddenly Yukino was huddled up against Haruka's chest, basking in her warmth.

"I love you Yukino." Haruka whispered, capturing Yukino's lips once more.

Yukino replied by letting Haruka suck lovingly on her tongue.

After laying together, wrapped tightly in each other for about an hour, Haruka decided it was getting late. She had become horny all over again and really wanted to take this back to their bed. Yukino smiled, as she took her new partner's hand, holding it tightly.

As the two lovers left the sacred area they spotted a young brunette arriving.

"Do you know her Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked.

"No, I don't recognize her, so she must be from the Otome tribe." Haruka surmised.

Yukino nodded. "Do you think she's meeting her partner?" she asked curiously.

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "She looks too young to be partnering yet, but I suppose anything is possible. Now, climb on my back and we'll take the faster way home." Haruka said, pointing to the trees.

Yukino smiled big and jumped onto Haruka's back, wrapping her arms lovingly around the older girl's neck. With one quick look behind her, Yukino sighed happily.

What a perfect end to the perfect day.

**End Flashback**

"TRAITOR!" Natsuki yelled loudly, completely taken off guard by the news of Haruka's partnership.

"What do you mean traitor?" Haruka answered back. "Shizuma was a normal villager when she started the tribe up, therefore aren't we all connected? What difference does it make if Yukino is from the village or not?" Haruka yelled.

"Shizuma was an idiot!" Natsuki seethed. "Sachiko had it right, and that's why we are here today. Hime need to take care of themselves and each other, not waste their time on outsiders like her!" Natsuki spat.

Both girls stopped arguing long enough to stare each other down.

"Well I for one think it's wonderful." Mai squealed, clasping her hands together.

"You do?" Natsuki growled, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course. Yukino is part of your family." Mai continued, reaching out to congratulate Yukino.

"Yaaay Yukino! Welcome to the family!" Mikoto hollered, switching from Akira's leg to Yukino's.

"You're all being ridiculous!" Natsuki huffed. "Just wait till Midori hears about this." she continued.

"I don't care what you or Midori, or anyone else thinks. I love Yukino and isn't that what it should be about?" Haruka questioned. "If Midori can't handle that and wants to kick me out then so be it, I can take care of Yukino and our baby all by myself."

"Relax Haruka." Nao interjected. "It won't come to that."

"Let's hope it doesn't." Akira mumbled under her breath.

"We'll vouch for you!" Mai exclaimed.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, who was still steaming mad. If you looked hard enough, Shizuru was sure you could actually see the smoke coming out of the blue headed warrior's ears.

Kawaii!

"Listen everyone we really should be focusing on the task at hand." Mai interrupted. "It's getting late and since tomorrow is the day of rest, you need to collect twice the amount of food in the same amount of time."

Haruka laughed out loud. "And how the hell does Natsuki expect to hunt anything with poor Bubuzuke chained to her arm?"

Natsuki cringed. She was hoping nobody would point that out.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I can out hunt you any day, even with Shizuru tied to my arm. And while were on the subject, for your information, Shizuru is not some dumb animal." Natsuki said, suddenly feeling protective and not knowing why.

"That remains to be seen." Haruka replied.

"She doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she's completely naked." Akira observed.

Nao snorted and covered Akira's eyes. "She can't even say my name."

"She was just pretending. She can talk I swear!" Natsuki insisted, looking to Shizuru.

"C'mon Shizuru show them!" she said, aggravation apparent.

Shizuru looked blankly at Natsuki and then at the others. She then smiled big and leaned into Natsuki.

"Natsuki!" she proclaimed.

Everyone began to laugh except Natsuki.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki snapped. "That's not funny! Show them!"

Shizuru smiled happily once more and then put her hands on her chest.

"Shizuru!" she proclaimed again, as Nao and Akira giggled behind her.

Haruka had a self-satisfied look on her face, and Yukino was looking at the floor.

"Okay whatever you say." Nao laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Arrrrgh!" Natsuki grumbled, realizing that she had been bested by Shizuru once again.

"All right guys I've got to go. It's feeding time." Mai said, pointing to her chest.

"Wow! You're children are sure up early this morning." Nao commented.

"I don't believe I said anything about the children." Mai replied, grabbing Mikoto by the scruff of her neck. "

"Yaaay! Mai's boobs! Mine! All mine!" Mikoto called out happily, leaving the rest of the tribe to ponder that image for a moment.

With Mai, the voice of reason gone, and Akira and Nao deep in thought, Natsuki and Haruka were quick to jump down each other's throats once more.

"Traitor!" Natsuki jabbed again.

"Shut it." Haruka said. "Why don't you concentrate on yourself and you're own problems hmm?" she taunted, referring to Shizuru.

"Whatever. I can out hunt you any day, with or without restraints. I'll bet you I catch more than you today, even with Shizuru." Natsuki boasted.

Haruka just laughed and shook her head.

Suddenly Natsuki had a great idea. "In fact, I am so confident that I am the better hunter, I'm willing to make a little wager on it. You in?"

"What are the stakes?" Haruka asked, eyes narrowing.

"If by the time we return I have caught more, then Yukino and yourself will leave the tribe." Natsuki said, arms over her chest.

"And if I win?" Haruka asked, not one to back down from a challenge.

"Haruka-chan." Yukino whispered, suddenly concerned.

Sometimes Haruka didn't stop to think things through properly.

"Name it?" Natsuki suggested.

Haruka thought for a moment, before breaking out into a huge grin.

"If I win, then you have to partner with Bubuzuke." she countered.

Natsuki's mouth dropped open in protest before she quickly shut it. Shizuru suddenly looked interested in the conversation. Natsuki was just as stubborn as Haruka when it came to challenges. Although she knew the odds were stacked against her, foolish pride coursed through her veins.

You're on." Natsuki glared .

"Good." Haruka stated, holding her gaze. "Let's go Yukino."

Yukino smiled sympathetically at Shizuru before following Haruka out the door.

Nao and Akira both watched silently, neither one believing that conversation had just taken place.

"I'll show you. I'll show you all." Natsuki vowed, growling.

She then pulled roughly on her wrist restraint, causing Shizuru to be yanked in her direction.

"C'mon troublemaker." she sighed, as she once again scooped the girl up and jumped from the trees.

Once Natsuki was gone, Nao turned to Akira, gazing intently.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked, feeling a little awkward.

"No." Nao replied, crawling back into her bed.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked, concern etched lightly onto her face.

"You're not on top of me." Nao grinned, pulling the dark-haired girl into the bed with her.

"But I--" Akira started, but was once again silenced by Nao's soft lips.

Where once she would have resisted, Akira instead found herself leaning into her beautiful red haired companion to deepen the kiss.

It was then that Akira knew what it felt like to be in love.

**End Chapter 6**

Next Chapter: Lots O ShizNat! Alone! In the Jungle! Wowzas!

"**Pregnancy Pactio Omake**"

Aoi: Strange orange markings? Fertility Spring? Uh oh I'm smelling a teen pregnancy here.

Chie: Author-sama is really dealing with the issues ehh?

Aoi: Just call me Juno MacGuff!

Midori: (glomping Chie)This ain't no etch-a-sketch! This is one doodle that can't be undid home skillet.

Chie: Ugh!

Nao: (to Aoi) Hahahahaha I'm gonna call you Jamie Lynn Spears!

Aoi: Whatevs haters teen pregnancy is "IN"

**Garderobe, Office of our esteemed (?) Gakuenchou**

Natsuki is at her desk, leaning backwards in her chair, with an interesting expression on her face.

Miss Maria: (bursting through the door) Headmistress! It's an epidemic!

Natsuki: (Startled) Uh oh, what?

Miss Maria: It's the Corals! They've all gone mad!

Natsuki: (Raising eyebrow)

Miss Maria: After reading fanfiction by several authors who will remain nameless** (you know who you are!) ** in which pregnancy is in some way depicted "cool" and "accepted" , they've all signed a pact to get pregnant by the end of the year.

Natsuki:(looking over document) Erstin, Nina, Tomoe, Miya, Arika?? WHAT??

Chie:(pops out of nowhere) OH THE HORROR!

Natsuki: HALLARD! I blame you and your constant womanizing!

Chie: Actually I'm the less charming, less interesting Harada.

Natsuki: (Eyebrow twitch) Smile for me.

Chie: (sighing and smiling)

Natsuki: You're right! They DON'T sparkle like Hallard's teeth. My bad.

Chie: (Shrugs) I hate my life. Hallard gets the ladies and all I get is phone porn!

Miss Maria: Back to the task at hand Headmistress! Where's Viola? Maybe she can talk some sense into these girls.

Shizuru: (Sliding out gracefully from under Natsuki's desk) Ara, I know EXACTLY what to do!

Natsuki: (Completely red)

Shizuru: (Completely happy)

Miss Maria: (Completely unfazed)

Shizuru: (Wanders over to the document, pen in hand)

Natsuki: Sh-Shizuru! What are you doing?

Shizuru: If you can't beat em, JOIN EM!

Natsuki: Shizuru, you haven't even TRIED beating them.

Shizuru: Hehehehe I know but maybe then Natsuki will actually ACKNOWLEDGE our relationship if I'm barefoot and pregnant with OUR child.

Miss Maria: Yeah she's got you there... home skillet!

Everyone: (Sweatdrops)

**End Omake**

Yeah so I don't own Juno or any other junk I spoke of in the omake! LOL I'm too lazy to scroll up to see what else that might be!

Thanx to everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter. I have been so busy with work and I hope to update a lot more frequently once things die down!

Thanx again and please read and review!

ShotgunNeko ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anyone or anything.

**Chapter 7:**

"Midori-san are you aware of the situation in Earl?" Mashiro asked, sitting down at the table across from her guests.

"The Himes do not concern themselves with matters outside of Garderobe." Midori answered calmly, looking the younger Queen straight in the eyes.

"But you must want to make some sort of change, if you have traveled outside of Garderobe to visit Windbloom." Mashiro continued, pressing on.

Arika, the Queen's partner, gently rested her hand on top of Mashiro's. She was seated at the table along with Midori's partner, Yoko. Arika shared a knowing glance with Yoko, as they knew they may be called upon to be the voices of reason and rationale in this conversation. Both Mashiro and Midori could get quite worked up when pushed, so both partners were on guard, and ready to do damage control if necessary.

"Yes, of course I want change." Midori declared. "I have enjoyed my visit to Windbloom immensely. I am impressed with what you and your tribe have accomplished, and the togetherness you share. I know that unless we are open to change, we cannot grow as a tribe. I only want the best for my Himes, and the future Himes to come." Midori finished, reaching down to place her hand on Yoko's newly formed baby bump.

This was not lost on Mashiro, as she looked down to her own partner's tummy. Arika smiled fondly at Mashiro, as a moment of intimacy passed between them.

"I understand well." Mashiro said, still holding Arika's hand tightly. "That's why I believe the matter regarding Earl is important."

Midori sighed, and was ready to cut Mashiro off, until Yoko interrupted her.

"Midori, let's just hear her out okay? Mashiro-san has been a gracious host."

Midori, looking defeated, nodded. She never could say no to Yoko.

Arika smiled appreciatively at Yoko and Mashiro began to explain.

**Flashback Shizuru—A little over two years ago**

"Finally Shizuru, I've found you." a gentle voice said, hugging the scrawny girl to her chest.

Shizuru scrambled to break the embrace. She did not like being touched.

Tears formed in the older girl's eyes, as she realized for the first time just what Shizuru must have gone through.

"I'm so sorry Shizuru. I didn't know! Father only told me a short while ago. Since then I have done everything I could to find you!" she exclaimed, once again reaching out to hold the tawny haired girl.

Shizuru backed up. Although this woman seemed gentle, she was still on guard.

"Shizuru please." the girl cried out. "It's me, your sister."

Shizuru looked up into the eyes of the stranger. "Onee-sama..."

"Yes! That's right." the blonde said happily, holding her hand out.

"But I don't have a sister..." Shizuru trailed off.

"Yes, you do. I know you must have been through hell. I promise you that's all over with now. I am taking you somewhere safe. Please trust me."

Shizuru had learned very early in life that the only person you could truly trust was yourself. Still, the girl's soft eyes and beautiful face, intrigued Shizuru.

Well anything had to be better than here right?

Shizuru timidly reached out and grabbed the older girl's hand. The girl squeezed tightly and led Shizuru down a well wrangled path towards the jungle.

"Onee-sama?" Shizuru asked, still unsure if this girl really was who she claimed to be.

"Yes Shizuru?" beamed the older girl, happy to have finally found her half sister.

"Where is onee-sama taking me?" she asked thoughtfully.

"The jungle." the girl replied softly. "You will be safe with my friends."

Shizuru only nodded and continued to follow the stranger. As they came to a stream, the stranger turned to Shizuru and gently kissed her cheek.

"This is as far as I can take you, but don't worry, they will take care of you." the girl assured her newfound sister.

Before Shizuru could say anything, two girls emerged from the thicket of trees.

"Tomoe! Nina! Please make sure Shizuru gets to Mashiro." the older girl called out.

Tomoe nodded, looking Shizuru up and down.

"What about you princess?" Nina asked, as the blonde began to retreat.

"My Kingdom needs me. But no matter what happens to me, please take care of Shizuru. One day she will be needed."

The girl gave Shizuru one last hug, whispering softly into her ear. "Be strong little one, be strong."

Tomoe extended her hand to Shizuru, and after a nod from the stranger, the brunette clung tightly to Tomoe.

"Please thank Mashiro-chan for me." the girl said, turning to leave.

"We are happy to help a good friend." Nina replied.

The stranger nodded, waved once more to Shizuru and then was gone.

Tomoe began to lead Shizuru back to Windbloom.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Nina asked, not far behind.

"I hope so." Tomoe replied quickly, not wanting to think otherwise.

"Good luck Anh Lu, you're going to need it."

**End Flashback**

"So, Shizuru is the illegitimate daughter of the former King of Annam?" Midori surmised.

Mashiro nodded.

"And of course the King didn't want anyone to know of his infidelity, so he kept Shizuru hidden in some tiny village?" Midori continued.

Mashiro nodded again.

"Then on his deathbed, overcome with guilt, he told Anh the truth about Shizuru?"

"That about sums it up." Mashiro replied.

"Poor Shizuru." Yoko interjected. "Never knowing her true family. That must have been hard."

"What happened to her mother?" Midori questioned.

"Dead." Mashiro flat lined.

"Mashiro!" Arika exclaimed.

"She died while giving birth to Shizuru. Well, at least that's what we've heard." Mashiro continued.

"So why did you have her? And why did you give her to us to look after?" Midori demanded.

"Calm down Midori." Yoko scolded.

"I'm getting to that part." Mashiro assured her.

Midori nodded, sitting back in her chair.

"My Otomes and I make it our business to know everything that is going on in Earl, Windbloom, and Garderobe. In doing that, I have made many friends and allies in Earl, more specifically in Annam. Anh Lu was a good friend. When she brought Shizuru to us, it was in the middle of a time of great change. Major Sergay Wang or the Artai Armed Forces had risen to power, after the mysterious disappearance of Artai's heir, Nagi. Shortly after that the heir to Cardair went missing as well."

Midori's jaw dropped open, but she let Mashiro continue.

"Anh knew that her Kingdom was in danger. Sergay Wang was just too powerful. It was his goal to acquire all four Kingdoms of Earl. Unfortunately, shortly after Anh delivered Shizuru to our care, she too went missing. A short while after that, Sergay marched into Aries, and the same exact thing happened."

"Another missing person?" Yoko asked, amazed.

Mashiro nodded. "Yukino Chrysant, heir to the thrown of Aries mysteriously disappeared like all the rest. With the Kingdom in a state of chaos, it was easy for Sergay and his army to invade and conquer. Major Wang is now in total control of Earl."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Midori asked, hoping Mashiro would get to the point.

"My informants tell me that controlling Earl is not enough for Sergay. He is now making plans to take over the jungle, and in doing so, force the Amazon women out once and for all."

Midori seethed in anger. "Why?? Why would he do that?"

Mashiro shrugged. "Men like Sergay only want more power. Although there is also a rumor involving Sergay and a mysterious Amazon woman."

Yoko and Midori perked up.

"Apparently sometime before he took over Aries, Sergay Wang was attacked by a jungle woman."

"Do you know who it was?" Midori asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Mashiro shook her head. "But apparently she broke his back, and he has been confined to a wheelchair ever since."

"So revenge then?" Yoko asked.

"It's possible." Mashiro replied. "But we can stop him!"

"What?" Midori asked. "Are you out of your mind? We'll get slaughtered!"

"Not if we do this right."

"What do you mean?"

The Kingdoms are tired of Sergay and his dictatorship. If we could rally together with the Kingdoms, then we could have enough power to--"

"NO WAY!" Midori yelled, interrupting Mashiro. "We will not fight. It's a death sentence. Instead the Himes will move North, farther into the jungle, and away from danger. It's a big jungle, Sergay will not find us"

"You're just going to run away?" Arika exclaimed, jumping up from her chair.

"Arika..." Mashiro warned.

"What? You can't just run! Earl needs you! Garderobe needs you! We need you!" Arika cried out.

Midori was touched by Arika's passionate outburst. She contemplated for a moment.

"What does Shizuru have to do with this?" she asked, having forgotten all about the gift Mashiro had sent to her tribe.

"Shizuru is the heir to the throne of Annam. I believe the worst has happened to Anh, and if that is the case then Shizuru is next in line for the throne. If we can bring Shizuru back to Annam, and present her as the true heir, and true ruler, I believe the Kingdom would get behind her. The Kingdoms of Earl are ready to rebel, please trust me. My informants and allies, assure me that the time to strike is now!"

"We sent Shizuru to your tribe, because we can no longer take care of her." Arika explained, pointing to her stomach.

"Yes. It was no longer safe for her here. Shizuru never adapted well to jungle life. I believe that many horrible things happened to her while she lived in the village. She barely ate, and she never slept. Most of her time here was spent running away from us. I don't know where she thought she would go, but Tomoe was always tasked with bringing her back." Mashiro chuckled. "She drove Tomoe crazy."

"So how in the world do you think this girl can run a Kingdom?" Midori scoffed.

"Shizuru is smart. Although she likes to play dumb, there are a few who can contest to the fact that she is quite crafty. Unfortunately most of the girls in the tribe were younger than her, and therefore she never had anyone to look up to. I believed that as she grew older, one day she would find someone that she could trust and open up to. Unfortunately that day has yet to come. My informants told me of your strong warriors, Natsuki and Haruka, who have yet to partner with anyone. It was my hope that they would take care of Shizuru, until we can figure out how to proceed with our plan. I had hoped that being around girls who were older and more mature, would have a positive influence on Shizuru."

Midori grimaced. Yeah sure, Haruka and Natsuki, the epitome of maturity.

Yoko giggled, as she picked up on what Midori was thinking.

Mashiro extended her hand to Midori. "Please, let's work together."

Midori looked at Yoko, and then at Arika, before returning Mashiro's gaze.

"We'll try, but I can't make any promises." Midori said, shaking Mashiro's hand.

"That's all I ask." Mashiro grinned, gripping Midori's hand tightly.

"Now how about some sake? To celebrate of course." Midori joked.

"Of course." Mashiro laughed, as Yoko and Arika rolled their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuru smiled as she thought back to last night. She never could have imagined that one person could make her feel so safe. The honey haired girl couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well, or at all for that matter. Sleep had never come easy for Shizuru, and yet, being with Natsuki was so natural. She looked up at Natsuki who was busy grumbling to herself as she arranged her weapons and traps. Shizuru stifled a giggle. The blue haired girl looked so adorable when she was plotting revenge and cursing her "former" friends.

Finally Natsuki stood up, seemingly satisfied with everything she had arranged.

"Perfect." she said, smiling big.

Shizuru admired Natsuki's determination. Even though the odds were stacked against her, it hadn't deterred Natsuki from her task. In fact, Natsuki seemed more fired up than ever.

"Shizuru, you should eat something." Natsuki grunted, rifling through the backpack of food that Mai had graciously given them before they left.

Shizuru shook her head. Natsuki sighed, imagining herself chained to the skeletal remains of poor Shizuru. She shuddered. There had to be some way to get Shizuru to eat something. She certainly couldn't afford to have the girl get sick on her, while they were hunting.

"Will you at least drink this?" Natsuki asked, holding up a jug that contained Mai's special tea.

Natsuki didn't have to ask twice, as the flask was taken from her hands and Shizuru happily began to gulp down the tea. Shizuru didn't want Natsuki asking her any more questions about food, and so she thought it wise to change the subject.

As they had made their way out of camp and into the jungle, Shizuru had been introduced to Mai's children for the first time. To say they were not what Shizuru had expected would be an understatement. There were three of them, one for every year that Mai had been partnered. The oldest was Luna, then came Artemis, and finally the youngest Diana. Aside from strange names, the girls all had another strange feature that Shizuru was just dying to ask Natsuki about.

"Ara, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, pulling on Natsuki's arm.

"What?" Natsuki asked, picking up her bow and arrow.

"Why do Mai-san's children have tails?" Shizuru curiously asked.

Natsuki winced and dropped the arrow she was about to load. "Ugh you noticed?"

"Well it was hard not to." Shizuru replied, suddenly very interested by Natsuki's reaction.

"Mikoto is not Mai's partner." Natsuki answered simply.

Shizuru's jaw dropped open. "But they--"

"Have you ever heard of Nekogami?" Natsuki interrupted, pushing Shizuru into a crouching position as she whispered.

Shizuru shook her head.

"Well you're lucky then. Nekogami is a cat demon." Natsuki answered. "A cat demon who would terrorize villagers. Most of her actions were harmless, but she was well known for her constant mischief and trickery."

"Does Mai-san know this Nekogami demon?" Shizuru asked.

"Know her? Mai partnered with her!" Natsuki exclaimed, heat rising to her cheeks.

Shizuru knew she had struck a nerve. "Well if Mai-san partnered with her then she can't be all bad?"

"Whatever. Mai is weird." Natsuki grumbled, turning her head.

"Natsuki sounds jealous." Shizuru reasoned. "Is Natsuki angry because Nekogami got to Mai first?" Shizuru pushed.

"What??" Natsuki whipped around. "N-no!"

"Then what?"

"N-nothing! It's just wrong! Children with tails? Her kids will be made fun of for the rest of their lives! Not to mention the fact that they are now half-demons! What the hell was she thinking?" Natsuki fumed.

"Natsuki is still sounding jealous." Shizuru reasoned.

"What? Why am I even having this conversation with you? What do you know about anything?" Natsuki griped.

"Because now we are getting to the bottom of my Natsuki's issues." Shizuru said happily, clapping her hands together.

"I am not YOUR Natsuki and I don't have issues."

"Natsuki is so cute when she is in denial."

"Arrgh!"

"If Natsuki tells me the truth about her feelings for Mai, then I promise to eat something." Shizuru bartered, gleam in her eye.

"Really?" Natsuki looked on, contemplating.

"Really." Shizuru said, as she reached out to hold Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki looked down at the smaller hand that was now entwined with hers. Why did this feel so comfortable? Natsuki moved her mouth to speak, but before she could, Shizuru's lips were upon her. Instead of struggling like the last few times, instead she leaned in and kissed back.

After a moment of kissing, the two broke apart.

"What was that for?" Natsuki asked.

"Because Natsuki is going to be brave and open up to me." Shizuru winked.

"That was encouragement?" Natsuki laughed.

"Mmmhmm."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, before Shizuru moved closer to lean her head on Natsuki's arm.

"I think my Natsuki has decided that she hates all people who are different because of her feelings about Mai and Nekogami."

Natsuki sighed. As much as she tried to push Shizuru away, the girl just wouldn't give up.

"Okay, okay! It's true. Well partly true. I cared for Mai a lot, but not in that way!" Natsuki exclaimed.

Shizuru held her gaze as she continued.

"Mai was my best friend until she came along. I mean Haruka is like a sister to me. You know the kind that you want to kill one minute but then if something happened to them, you'd be there in a moment to help them out."

Shizuru nodded, although she had never felt that way for anyone, she was trying to understand Natsuki's feelings.

"But Mai was always a good influence on me. She was smart and fun, not to mention beautiful."

Shizuru giggled.

"It's not like that I told you!" Natsuki huffed.

Shizuru nodded, although her face seemed to say that she didn't necessarily believe the blue headed girl.

"Once Mai and that stupid demon partnered, everything changed. Suddenly Mai was a mother, and had responsibilities. Not to mention that she now had Mikoto to take care of."

Shizuru wanted to ask what or who Mikoto actually was, but Natsuki was on a roll and she didn't want to interrupt.

"I guess I felt left behind." Natsuki surmised, laying her head in her arms.

"If Natsuki cares for Haruka then why does she want Haruka-san and Yukino-san out of the tribe?"

"I don't!" Natsuki yelled.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, yeah Haruka and I made a dumb bet. If I had won, I would never have held her to leaving. She knows that, she and I make these kind of stupid bets all the time. I just wanted to win to prove to her that I was right. Then, after she admits it, I will graciously allow her to stay in the tribe." Natsuki said, laughing a bit maniacally.

"Natsuki is strange." Shizuru observed.

"What? You're the one who doesn't talk, wear clothes or eat!"

"So if my Natsuki partners with me then she will not accept our baby as a true member of the tribe?" Shizuru asked, faking a pout.

"Acck! Were not having a baby!" Natsuki blushed.

"Oh I see how it is." Shizuru said, hands across her chest.

"Huh?"

"Natsuki only wants to play with village girls like me?"

"Uh...no...Shizuru...I..." Natsuki started, but was silenced by Shizuru's finger on her lip.

"Natsuki is very lucky that she is cute."

"Oi Shizuru..."

"Cute but wrong."

"Hey!"

"Natsuki needs to be more accepting of Haruka-san's choice. It is very obvious that she cares for Yukino-san a lot. If Natsuki cares for Haruka as she claims too, then Natsuki should be happy for her friend." Shizuru finished.

"But I--"

"No."

"No?"

"N-O."

Natsuki sighed. Defeated again!

During the conversation she had completely forgotten about the bet she had made with Haruka. In fact, time seemed to stand still when she was talking with Shizuru. Although Natsuki grumbled and complained about it, a small part of her had to admit that it was nice to share things with someone who listened to her.

Suddenly a sharp wind ripped through the long blades of grass that the two girls were crouched in. Natsuki looked up, sniffing the air.

"Aw crap, it's going to rain." she said, quickly pulling Shizuru up with her.

"Ara, that came on quickly." Shizuru noted, looking to the sky as small spatters of rain began to hit her cheek.

Natsuki realized they were too far from home to attempt to make it in time. She thought quickly and realized she knew of a cave close to where they were. Hopefully it could keep them dry for awhile until they could wait out the storm.

"What the hell? Why didn't Miyu sound the emergency horn?" Natsuki cursed, wondering what the hell was wrong with the people in her tribe.

Shizuru shrugged, following Natsuki, as the taller girl gathered her weapons.

"This way Shizuru! I know a place we can stay dry." Natsuki motioned, easily picking Shizuru up into her arms.

Shizuru clung tightly to Natsuki, and the two began their journey to get out of the rain.

Usually,when the hunters went out into the jungle, the watchers would constantly be checking the conditions in the air, as to be able to alert their fellow tribemates if a storm was on the way. Jungle storms were fierce, and sometimes the downpour could last for days. Now Akira and Miyu, the watchers, were quite diligent in doing their jobs properly. Lately though, both girls' minds had been preoccupied with something else.

Love.

**Flashback: Watch Tower Approx. 1 Hour ago.**

Miyu stepped onto the balcony of the watch tower, slowly raising her finger to the air. The wind seemed to have picked up and changed directions. She listened very carefully, and sniffed the air. Miyu could already sense the rain. This usually meant a jungle storm was on the way. The rain storms usually came on fast and furious, causing a torrential downpour and subsequent damage to Garderobe, Windbloom and the surrounding areas.

Miyu sighed, looking for the emergency horn. She knew the hunters had gone out early this morning and that she better call them back. All conditions seemed favorable for a storm. Just as she was about to get the horn, the person on the floor next to her stirred lightly, causing her to look down.

Alyssa.

The younger blonde girl had climbed the tower to bring Miyu breakfast this morning. It had been a nice surprise, as Miyu hadn't gotten a chance to spend much time with the younger girl since she had been sick. Last year Miyu had been called upon by Yoko to help out in the infirmary. Midori called on Miyu a lot to do odd jobs around the camp, as Miyu had been born with a strange condition.

Well at least that's how Natsuki put it. Miyu, like her mother had been born seemingly void of emotion. There was nothing wrong with her, she just didn't have any emotional attachment to anything or anyone. That being the case, Midori could always count on Miyu to accept the jobs that nobody else wanted.

For example the watchtower. Not many girls in the tribe wanted to spend all day cooped up, doing nothing for most of the day. Or, the infirmary. Again, nobody wanted to spend time in the infirmary. It was downright depressing. Miyu on the other hand, seemed happiest when she was doing any sort of task. She knew she was different, but because of her condition, she really didn't care.

Miyu smiled down at Alyssa and crouched down beside her. Alyssa had suffered from having a weak heart all of her life. Although the girl was doing a lot better than she had been previously, it was not uncommon for her to collapse, or need to rest, as she became tired easily.

Miyu gently began to stroke the younger girl's forehead, as Alyssa's eyes fluttered open.

"Miyu?"

Miyu said nothing, but nodded her head.

"Miyu? Can I ask you a question?" Alyssa said, enjoying the feel of Miyu's hand on her head.

Miyu once again nodded.

"Do you remember when you used to rub my tummy? Until I fell asleep?" Alyssa asked, smiling at the memory.

Miyu thought for a moment. Of course she remembered. Even though it had all been innocent, it was probably the most sensual thing she had ever done with anyone.

"Yes Miss, I remember." Miyu replied, smiling too.

"Can you do that again?" Alyssa asked, lifting herself up as she moved onto Miyu's lap.

Miyu could feel her face to red. For someone that the tribe had dubbed "void of emotion", she was suddenly feeling embarrassed and she wasn't sure why. Although it had not seemed like that long ago, Miyu could tell just by looking at her, that Alyssa was no longer the child, she had once thought.

"Miss, I--"

"Please?" Alyssa pleaded, emerald eyes shining.

"Take off your clothes." Miyu stated calmly.

Alyssa nodded, but instead of laying down beside Miyu after she had shed her clothes, instead she straddled the older girl's lap.

"Alyssa!" Miyu gasped, as Alyssa's thighs grazed her own.

"Miyu, please love me." Alyssa said, wrapping her arms around the one person she cared for most in the world.

"But I can't. I don't know how to love." Miyu said sadly, although she found herself returning Alyssa's hug.

"Yes you do. Miyu I know you love me. If you didn't then you wouldn't have done what you did for me." Alyssa replied softly into Miyu's ear.

Miyu tensed, at the mention of what she had done for the golden haired angel. She pushed Alyssa backwards, just enough so that she could place her right hand on the left side of Alyssa's chest. Her fingers traced a dark reddish purple scar, that covered the younger girl's heart.

"Does it hurt?" Miyu asked, looking up.

"Only when you tell me that you can't love me." Alyssa replied, as Miyu gently began to finger her breast.

Miyu found herself drawn forward by Alyssa's hands, and soon her face was inches away from the younger girl's chest.

"I want to..." Miyu trailed off, thinking out loud.

She was silenced as Alyssa pushed her chest forward, and instinct took over.

"Love me Miyu." Alyssa pleaded once more. "Love me the way that I've wanted you to love me for so long."

"Yes." Miyu said softly, burying her face into the younger girl's chest.

Miyu then gently lay Alyssa down onto the floor, taking in every inch of the golden haired girl. Miyu had spent too long alone, and was ready to finally feel the love that she desired from this girl. As she buried her head between the younger girls legs, she momentarily remembered that she was supposed to be doing something important. For the life of her she couldn't remember what. As Alyssa's moaning became louder, all thoughts of the storm and hunting party were long forgotten.

Alyssa was the only thing that mattered now.

**End Chapter 7**

"**The legend of Nekogami" Omake**

Nekogami: Welcome to the first annual meeting of the Evil Neko Society!

ShotgunNeko, Hello Kitty and "Pancake" (who wishes to remain anonymous) cheer loudly!

Nekogami: (eyebrow raise) I figured ShotgunNeko and "Pancake", but what's so evil about you HK?

Hello Kitty: I love pink-haired Lolis!

ShotgunNeko: Me too!

Nekogami: All right you're in! (Grabbing binoculars) Now let's spy on some hot gurls with big chesticles!

ShotgunNeko: Chesticles! Huzzah!

Nekogami: Whoa!! I spy with my little eye one big busty orange headed chick!

Yukino: That's Mai, she's easy!

Nekogami: She is? Awesome! Oops I mean (ahem) Who the hell are you?

Yukino: (Shrugs) I like big boobs?

Nekogami: All right you're in too!

Yukino: Mai is like Natsuki's Ducati. EVERYONE and I do mean EVERYONE has had a ride!

Shizuru: ARA??

Natsuki: Shh Yukino, or I'll forfeit your next turn! I mean...hehehe...nothing...

Mai: Yoohoo Nekogami-sama! C'mere and shove your long, hard tail up my "bleep".

Hello Kitty: (Dies from massive nosebleed, but not before joining a "Top ten reasons why Tsubomi kicks Hikari's ass" fanclub)

Mai: Then when you're done sticking it in my "bleep", I have two other places you can stick it...

ShotgunNeko: (Falls to the floor, shoving tissue up her nose as she goes down)

Nekogami: (Faints, falling on top of ShotgunNeko)

"Pancake": (Is mysteriously flattenned by forces unknown)

Yukino: (Looks around, then cackles madly) Hahahaha fools! Now I shall reap the benefits! (Grabs Mai)

Mai: (Doesn't seem to mind)

Haruka: Hey what the hell Yukino! It's MY birthday today!

Yukino: (Cursing herself for forgetting to buy Haruka-chan a prezzie) Oh wait I know. (Offers Mai-chan) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUKA-CHAN!

Haruka: (Takes Mai and Yukino) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! INDEED! (Puts up cool sign on her bedroom door that reads : IF THE ROOM IS-A-ROCKING, DON'T COME-A-KNOCKING!)

Mikoto: (Strangling Nekogami) YOU'RE LETTING THE FUNBAGS ESCAPE!

"Pancake": Meowwr Reowrr Mawrr Rawwwr! (Translation: Hell Yeah!)

Nekogami: This brings a whole new meaning to the term "Birthday Bumps"

Mikoto: I hate you all!

**End Omake**

**Btw I realize Nekogami does NOT have a tail, but in this fic she does! Woot! Tails rule!**

**Coming Soon**: The true legend of Nekogami! What exactly did Miyu do for Alyssa? Shizuru and Natsuki finally have smexy time (OH YES I'VE TEASED YOU ALL LONG ENOUGH)

Thanx to everyone who makes it fun to read/write for fanfiction dot net!

Not everyone can say that they can enjoy their favorite T.V. shows over and over again everyday. I love the fact that because of all you great authors and readers out there, we can continue to have these awesome characters live on, in new adventures and experiences!

Thanx again! Reviews appreciated!

Happy Birthday to our loveable(?) Executive Director Haruka-chan!

ShotgunNeko ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

Yes I do own Shizuru Fujino/Viola...er both of them. Yeah both! So hands off all you OTHER rabid fangirls!

Down!

Down I say!

(Oh that sounds kinky...hehe...awesome!)

**Chapter 8:**

Natsuki struggled to catch her breath, as she finally reached her destination. The cave had been exactly where she had remembered it, but the wind and rain had come on so strong, that it had been quite a task getting herself and Shizuru to safety.

As Natsuki set Shizuru down, she frowned as she noticed how badly the smaller girl was shivering. Natsuki quickly surveyed the entrance to the cave, looking for any kindling, twigs, or even tree branches that may have blown in. Unfortunately there was absolutely nothing that she could make a fire out of. She looked down to the bag in her hand and suddenly remembered she had brought a small tarp, in case of emergency.

Retrieving the tarp, Natsuki gently placed it around Shizuru's shoulders. The blue haired girl then sifted through the contents of the bag. It had become too much to carry Shizuru and her various hunting equipment through the trees, and so she had made the decision to get rid of anything heavy. Unfortunately that was almost everything, except one measly hunting knife. Natsuki pulled the knife out of the bag and sighed.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked quietly, suddenly grasping her hand.

Natsuki's concentration was broken as she turned to face the still shivering Shizuru.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I am cold. Natsuki needs to keep me warm." Shizuru said, reaching out to finger the knife in Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki shook her head, watching as Shizuru took the knife into her own hands.

"How do you suppose I do that? We have no fire--"

Natsuki was silenced as she felt the cold blade of the knife against her shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing Shizuru?" Natsuki stammered, suddenly fearful.

But before she could answer, Natsuki suddenly found herself naked from the waist up. As Natsuki looked incredulously at Shizuru, the tawny haired girl smiled as she held up the knife. Shizuru had used the knife to cut Natsuki's top right off! What the heck was she thinking?

Shizuru had imagined Natsuki's body would be close to perfection, and she was definitely not disappointed. Natsuki was amazingly toned, and yet she still had a nice sized chest. Shizuru's view was quickly blocked by Natsuki's arms. The Amazon wrapped her arms around her chest, as her face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Sh-Shizuru!!" Natsuki exclaimed, wondering what had gotten into the smaller girl.

"Does Natsuki need help removing the rest of her clothes, or can she do it herself?" Shizuru grinned wickedly.

Natsuki looked down at her bottoms. The baffled look on her face made Shizuru giggle. The chestnut haired woman decided she better explain.

"Natsuki if you or I are going to make it through this, then we need to get warm." Shizuru reasoned.

Natsuki nodded. That was true.

"But how do we do that?" she asked, wondering what any of that had to do with her removing her clothes.

"Body heat." came the quick reply.

Suddenly a light came on over Natsuki's head as she realized what Shizuru meant. If they wanted to make it through the storm, they would have to get as close as they possibly could to each other and warm each other up. It was easier to do this when there were no restrictions, such as clothes, blocking the way.

Natsuki blushed again, throwing all the hentai thoughts out of her head. Of course Shizuru only wanted to get warm. She wasn't sure if she was slightly relieved, or slightly disappointed that the younger girl wasn't trying to seduce her. Natsuki reasoned that Shizuru had used the knife to free her from her top, as there was no way she would be able to get the top off because of the fact they were still tied together.

Shizuru sat, looking expectantly at Natsuki. She then motioned to Natsuki's bottoms. Natsuki looked down and then sighed, before quickly stepping out of the remainder of her clothes. She stood, completely naked before Shizuru, and the smaller girl took in every inch of the beautiful Amazon.

Realizing that Shizuru was staring, she quickly sat back down, wrapping Shizuru up into a tight hug. Natsuki knew they would have to keep as close as possible for this to work. With her free hand, she reached over and pulled the tarp slowly over both of their bodies, trying hard not to think about the fact that she was naked, with an equally naked Shizuru on her lap.

Both girls sat together in silence for what seemed like forever. Natsuki wasn't sure what Shizuru was thinking about, but she herself was having a hard time thinking about anything except Shizuru's body. What was wrong with her? This was a crisis situation! Yet, her mind continued to wander and she suddenly found herself stroking the back of Shizuru's neck with her fingers. The action was not lost on Shizuru as she closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch of Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki's eyes were closed too, as she moved her hands downwards from Shizuru's neck to her chest. She could slowly feel the heat begin to rise between them, and she wasn't sure if it was from their bodies or something else. No words passed between the two girls, as they each enjoyed the feeling of closeness they were receiving.

Natsuki could honestly admit to herself that she was turned on, and yet it was unlike any other feeling she had before. This was not just a physical need that was passing through her. It was sensual, and emotional, and although it scared her, it excited her as well. Although she was unsure of where this was leading, she was determined to enjoy the journey just as much as the destination.

Natsuki's hands deftly moved from Shizuru's chest to her stomach, and then to her legs. Shizuru murmured softly and shifted her position on Natsuki's lap. Both girls sighed simultaneously as Natsuki's fingers gently traced circles over Shizuru's thighs. Natsuki did not venture further down, instead she kneaded her hands upwards, rolling over Shizuru's hips and the small of her back.

"Na-tsu-ki..." Shizuru murmured again, burying her head deeper into Natsuki's chest.

"Shhh Shizuru it's okay. I'm not going to let you die out here."

Shizuru stifled a giggle. Dying had been the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"What?" Natsuki asked, opening her eyes.

"Natsuki is worried about my health?" Shizuru asked, her eyes playful.

"Of course!" Natsuki almost shouted, to the surprise of both herself and Shizuru. "I mean it's not like you eat properly or take care of yourself."

Shizuru just nodded and lay her head back down against Natsuki's chest. Natsuki was at a loss for words. She had not been expecting Shizuru to agree with her.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, letting her left hand move upwards to cup Shizuru's face.

Natsuki held Shizuru's face only inches away from her own.

"Yes my Natsuki?"

"Please tell me how come you barely eat anything." Natsuki finished, as her right hand continued to slowly caress Shizuru's upper back.

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's body stiffen, as the words left her mouth. She looked down into Shizuru's face, searching for some sort of explanation. Shizuru suddenly reached out and moved Natsuki's hands from her back and hips, to the front of her legs.

"How many lovers has Natsuki had?" Shizuru questioned seriously.

Natsuki was caught off guard. "Uh...um a few...why?" she stammered.

"How many is a few?" Shizuru teased lightly.

Natsuki sighed. "I don't see what this has to do with your--"

"Natsuki should just answer the question." Shizuru said, placing a finger to Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki sighed again, once more defeated. She then did a mental count, before turning to Shizuru.

"I have been with most of the older girls in the tribe." she admitted truthfully. "But it didn't mean anything!"

Shizuru cut Natsuki off. "So my Natsuki would say that she is an experienced lover?"

"Uh..." Natsuki grunted.

Shizuru continued by placing her arms seductively around Natsuki's neck.

"Because I want my first time with Natsuki to be perfect." she finished, smiling up at the blue-haired girl.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki mumbled, blushing.

Natsuki suddenly felt worried. Shizuru certainly seemed like she had some experience in the art of seduction. What if Natsuki wasn't good enough for Shizuru? What if she wasn't as good as Shizuru's other lovers? Natsuki then pondered that for a moment, before asking Shizuru the same question she had been asked.

"What about you? How many girls have you been with?" Natsuki asked, as she began to once again work her hands over the smaller girl's thighs.

Shizuru's answered shocked her.

"None." Shizuru replied, shaking her head.

Natsuki could barely contain herself. The thought of being the first girl to touch Shizuru in such an intimate way, turned her on even more.

"So you've never had sex before?" Natsuki questioned, still in disbelief.

Shizuru opened her mouth and then quickly shut it, looking towards the floor.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, grabbing the girl by her shoulders. "What is it?"

Shizuru looked up to hold Natsuki's gaze.

"Natsuki has misunderstood. I said I have never had sex with a woman before, but I did not say that I have never had sex..." Shizuru trailed off and broke eye contact.

Natsuki thought for a moment. How could one have had sex without having sex with a woman? It baffled the mind! Then a sudden thought occurred to her. A horrible, terrible thought.

"Shizuru...have you been with a...a...THREE LEGGED CREATURE?" Natsuki almost yelled the last part, as she pushed Shizuru away from her.

"Natsuki..please..." Shizuru said, fighting to hold onto Natsuki's body.

Natsuki was completely disturbed. How could she? How could Shizuru have wanted to be with some three leggity dude?

As Natsuki continued to push Shizuru backwards, Shizuru continued to push forwards. For being a foot smaller than the Amazon, and quite a bit thinner, she was putting up a good fight.

"Please...Natsuki...it wasn't...it wasn't ...my choice..." Shizuru managed to choke out, tears beginning to stream down her face.

At this sudden revelation Natsuki stopped pushing, and Shizuru toppled forwards into her arms once more. Not Shizuru's choice? What did she mean by that? Natsuki looked down at Shizuru, who suddenly looked older and a lot more tired than she previously had before. Natsuki suddenly felt the urge to wrap her arms around the girl and promise her that whatever was upsetting her was going to be all right.

"Shizuru...Shizuru, I'm sorry okay? Please don't cry." Natsuki whispered, holding the girl close to her body.

Shizuru just kept her head pressed against Natsuki chest. She was visibly shaken, and so Natsuki placed her free hand on the side of Shizuru's head and began to whisper softly into her ear.

"Shizuru." she said, murmuring slowly. "I'm sorry I reacted so harshly. Whatever it is that is making you cry, I want to know about it. All I want is for you to smile again. I really love your smile." Natsuki admitted, surprising both Shizuru and herself.

"Natsuki, it happened a long time ago, when I was younger. I do not wish to relive the details, but I will say that you are very lucky to have grown up in a society in which you could make choices for yourself."

Natsuki nodded her head. She then thought of something.

"Shizuru, how old are you?" Natsuki suddenly blurted out.

"How old does Natsuki think I am?"

"Ummm fifteen maybe?" Natsuki guessed.

"Natsuki is wrong." Shizuru pouted. "My Natsuki thinks I'm practically a baby."

"No...no...I don't! You just look so young I guess because you are so much smaller and thinner than almost every other girl I have ever seen.."

"I am seventeen Natsuki. When I was thirteen, the family that I lived with in the village told me that I had to prepare myself for marriage. Of course having experienced what I had in the past, I didn't want to be married to anyone. The head of the household, my foster father told me that I was too thin, and that if I wanted to find a husband, I needed to fill out."

Natsuki listened intently, slightly in disbelief.

"Ara, my simple teenage mind came to the conclusion that if I didn't eat, then I wouldn't have to be married. No man would find me attractive, and I could stay single forever." Shizuru smiled.

"But you're away from all that now!" Natsuki exclaimed. "It's okay to eat now right?"

"I guess so." Shizuru agreed. "Old habits die hard I suppose."

Natsuki nodded and kissed the side of Shizuru's face. "Well thank you, for telling me."

"Natsuki can be very persistent when she wants to be." Shizuru teased.

Natsuki didn't answer. Instead she slowly cupped Shizuru's face with her hands and brought her face forward. Their lips lightly brushed together for a short moment, and as they broke apart they found themselves staring intently at one another.

Before Natsuki could say anything, she was thrust backwards by Shizuru, and found herself laying with her back to the floor. Shizuru was immediately on top of her, smiling seductively as she settled between Natsuki's legs. Natsuki smiled to herself. She had always been the one on top in her previous encounters, but she didn't mind the role reversal one bit. In fact, as Shizuru's small hands reached out to caress her chest, she found herself using her own hand to guide Shizuru's head. She wanted to feel the smaller girl's mouth on her skin.

Shizuru, although having never done this before, was extremely eager to please Natsuki. She looked up into Natsuki's eyes one more time, as if silently asking for some sort of permission. Natsuki smiled back and both girls blushed slightly, before Shizuru took the plunge. She wrapped her lips around Natsuki's hardened left nipple, and wasted no time in pleasuring the taller girl.

Natsuki moaned softly, shifting her weight so she could better accommodate Shizuru. This was all new to her, but she was definitely enjoying the feel of Shizuru's hot lips and tongue. She wanted to taste the girl, she knew that much, but at the moment, whatever Shizuru was doing felt amazing.

Shizuru, who at first had been unsure, was encouraged by Natsuki's moaning. She grazed her teeth and her tongue over and over again, against the perky nipple in her mouth. Natsuki had her free hand now entangled in Shizuru's soft chestnut hair. Shizuru moved from one side to the other, licking and sucking as she engulfed Natsuki's swollen breast with her mouth.

"Ahhh...Shizuru..." Natsuki gulped, as Shizuru began to bite down on the sensitive nubs.

Shizuru continued her assault on Natsuki's chest, leaving no area untouched, or kissed, or licked. Natsuki closed her eyes, and could feel her arousal building. Shizuru's arousal was building up too, so much that Natsuki could feel the girl's wetness on her thigh. As Natsuki realized how hot Shizuru was at that moment, she realized she had to have the girl, and fast.

Natsuki gently pulled Shizuru's head up from her breast, and leaned down to capture her lips once more in a kiss. This time the kiss was far from innocent, as tongues meshed together, and lust mingled in the air. Natsuki, being stronger, wrapped her right arm around Shizuru's waist, and flipped her over, onto her back. The two girls were now laying side by side. Shizuru seemed unfazed by the change of position, and understood what Natsuki wanted and needed from her. Natsuki's eyes were filled with a mixture of love and lust, as she hungrily attacked Shizuru's own chest, returning the earlier favor.

Shizuru moaned loudly, and Natsuki slid her free hand past Shizuru's abdomen, and between her legs. It rested nicely on Shizuru's thighs, as Natsuki cupped and played with Shizuru's amazing breasts. She took Shizuru's right nipple and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger, ever so slowly. Shizuru's eyes were half closed, as she continued to moan, under Natsuki's ministrations. Natsuki was slowly torturing her it seemed, as she continued to slowly rub the sensitive area around Shizuru's nipples.

Shizuru was completely wet to begin with, and now with Natsuki's fingers and tongue working all over her chest, it wasn't going to take much for her to be pushed over the edge. She could feel Natsuki's hand, still on her thighs, between her legs. She easily lifted her hips, spreading her legs, as if to invite that lonely hand inside of herself. The hand was unmoving.

Natsuki was as hot as Shizuru, but she was determined to enjoy every moment of this. She wanted to know what it felt like to make love, rather than to just get off. Natsuki moved from Shizuru's chest and back to her mouth. God she loved Shizuru's mouth. Shizuru sucked happily on Natsuki's tongue, as her own free hand reached out to caress Natsuki's fingers. As Shizuru touched Natsuki's hand, she tried to guide Natsuki towards her opening. Natsuki batted Shizuru's hand away, and then settled back down between her legs. Shizuru wiggled underneath her, trying to push herself onto Natsuki's fingers.

Natsuki smiled as she broke her kiss with Shizuru. As Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, Natsuki's hand suddenly sprung to attention, as she lightly began to run her forefinger up and down Shizuru's opening. Natsuki gasped, amazed at how wet Shizuru was, and how good she felt. Shizuru shivered beneath Natsuki, hoping the girl would stop teasing her.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru panted, needing to feel the blue haired girl inside of her.

"Relax Shizuru..." Natsuki assured her, as she began to kiss and suck Shizuru's neck.

Natsuki was going to drive Shizuru crazy! Just when the smaller girl didn't think she could take any more teasing, Natsuki gently pushed her fingers inside. Shizuru gasped at the sudden intrusion, but as Natsuki began to thrust slowly, she found herself in heaven, and wanting more.

Natsuki couldn't believe how warm Shizuru was. It felt good to be inside of the smaller girl. She had started off with only two fingers, but the way Shizuru was riding them, she decided to slip in a third. Shizuru smiled, rocking her hips, as Natsuki continued to push further inside of her. Natsuki then arched her fingers upwards, causing Shizuru's body to jerk violently.

"NATSUKI..."

Natsuki knew she had hit a sensitive spot, but she really wasn't ready for Shizuru to cum just yet. Shizuru groaned, as Natsuki's fingers pulled out of her. Natsuki tried not to laugh, as Shizuru pouted.

"Natsuki needs to stop teasing me!"

"Shizuru, I promise you'll get yours." Natsuki laughed, as she lifted Shizuru's legs up and positioned her head between them.

As Natsuki was about to go down on Shizuru, the tawny haired woman reached out and put her hand up to Natsuki's forehead.

"What is it?" Natsuki wondered, suddenly worried that Shizuru might ask her to stop.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki shyly.

"I want to make my Natsuki happy too."

"You will." Natsuki grinned. "But I want to take care of you first." Natsuki finished, as she cupped Shizuru's bottom in her hands and resumed the position.

"Natsuki." Shizuru said, once again holding her hand out to Natsuki's head.

"What?" Natsuki asked, wondering what now. Shizuru's most sensitive spot was staring her right in the face and if she didn't have it soon, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"Together." Shizuru said simply.

"Together?"

"I want to cum together with my Natsuki." Shizuru said firmly.

"But how can do we--"

Once again, Shizuru had moved, before Natsuki could question her.

"This will be a bit of a challenge because of the restraints, but I know Natsuki enjoys challenges." she said mischievously."

Natsuki lay backwards, allowing Shizuru to do the work for them. Shizuru had to twist the restraint slightly and move headfirst towards Natsuki's tummy and thighs. As she shifted, Natsuki had to keep her hand in the air, until Shizuru's bottom half was positioned directly in front of her face. Once Shizuru was successfully on top of Natsuki, her left hand and Natsuki's right hand, rested on top of her back.

Natsuki was now once again staring directly between Shizuru's legs. This was a position she had never tried before, much less with her hands restrained as they were. Still, she was intrigued by Shizuru's eagerness to come together (while cumming together), and she was always up to try something new.

Suddenly Natsuki felt two fingers between her legs, spreading her lips apart. The fingers were followed by the light, slow strokes of Shizuru's hungry tongue. Natsuki was slowly drowning in ecstasy. So much so that she forgot the task at hand. Shizuru easily pushed her bottom, closer to Natsuki's mouth, and Natsuki remembered where she had left off.

As Shizuru continued to lick between Natsuki's legs, Natsuki wasted no time in driving her own tongue into the smaller girl. She pushed with such force, that Shizuru's bottom was sliding up and down her chest. Both girls were panting and moaning as they took turns licking, sucking and tonguing each other. Natsuki reached out and began to rub her thumb against Shizuru's core, and in return, Shizuru wrapped her lips around Natsuki's most sensitive spot and began to suck.

Natsuki couldn't get enough of Shizuru! She loved being inside of Shizuru and having Shizuru inside of her. Natsuki could feel herself getting closer to release. She bucked her hips, thrusting them against Shizuru's tongue.

"Fingers...Shizuru...fingers..."

Shizuru, who was in complete ecstasy herself, did manage to hear Natsuki request. She continued to slide her tongue up and over Natsuki's hot spot, as she deftly pushed her fingers inside her lover. As Natsuki tightened around Shizuru's fingers, she could feel her own muscles convulsing below her.

"Natsuki...I'm...ready..."

"Me too..."

Natsuki removed her fingers and concentrated on the motion of her tongue. She flicked it powerfully over and over again, until she felt Shizuru's legs buckle beneath her. Shizuru sucked feverishly, and continued to use her fingers, stroking Natsuki into a wonderful orgasm.

Both girls could feel themselves and each other as they hit a mutual release. As they began to orgasm, they held onto each other tightly, enjoying the moment. As Natsuki's legs stopped shaking, and Shizuru's body settled on top of Natsuki's, both girls were quiet for a moment.

Natsuki, although exhausted, needed to see Shizuru's face. Gently twisting the restraint, she used her free arm to pull Shizuru upwards. Shizuru then turned around, now right side up, and flopped down on top of Natsuki.

Natsuki grinned. "Tired?"

Shizuru nodded her head, and leaned into Natsuki's body.

"Me too. Shizuru, that was hot." Natsuki said truthfully, before blushing.

"My Natsuki is so cute when she blushes after sexual relations!" Shizuru exclaimed, kissing Natsuki's cheek.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki scoffed, wrapping her arm protectively around her new lover.

"Does Natsuki want to cuddle-snuggle?"

"Cuddle-snuggle?" Natsuki said, making a face.

"Natsuki will cuddle-snuggle with me while I sleep." Shizuru stated matter-of-factly, cozying up to taller girl.

"Oh all right." Natsuki sighed, not really knowing what it meant to "cuddle-snuggle".

Shizuru just giggled, wrapping her arms around Natsuki, as she lay peacefully on top of the older girl's body.

Cuddle-snuggle indeed!

Not far away, unbeknownst to the two girls who were "cuddle-snuggling", a solitary figure stood in the distance, watching.

"Interesting." said the lone figure, as she gathered up her things, and began to head for the cave.

"And here I thought I was the only one crazy enough to be out in the storm."

**End Chapter 8**

Who is the mysterious figure? And why the heck is she spying on ShizNat?? ind out next time on the exciting continuation of "Strange Animal".

"**Good love 69969 Omake aka a tribute to Chef from South Park "**

Haruka:(Reading) Did that bubuzuke woman just do the 96??

Yukino: (Cough) I think it's called 69 Haruka-chan.

Mikoto: What's a 69? And can I eat it?

Nao: Well actually yes! Yes you can!

Mikoto: Woohooo! Imma get me some 69!

Mai: Oh good god!

Haruka: I don't know what 69 is either.

Mai: Let's ask an expert.

Midori: (In bad "Chef from South Park voice") Well helloooo there children!

Nao: Haruka, you'd totally be Cartman!

Haruka: I am not the Cartman!

Nao: Shut up fatass! Go eat your cheesy poofs!

Yukino: Husky...not fat...just husky...in a good way...in a good way...

Mai: Hi ya Chef, oops I mean Midori-sensei. We have a question for you.

Midori: Well lay it on me children.

Mikoto: What's a 69? And where do I get one?

Midori: (Thinks) Well how about I sing a little song about it!

Haruka: Oh hell...

Midori: Cue the music!

Mikoto: Yaaay!

Midori: (Sings) I'm bonafide, solidified, and qualified to do, anything your heart can stand, it all depends on you!

Everyone: (Freaked out)

Midori: I'll turn your wold upside down, I'll blow your mind to pieces!

ManiazAzn: (Joins in)You'll recommend ME to your mothers, your sisters, your aunts, and your nieces!

Nao: Oh god! Oh god no!

ManiazAzn: I'm in an omake! LOLZ. GAWD.

Author: Midori needed a back-up singer!

Midori: (Still singing) Listed in the yellow pages all around the world, thirty years experience in loving sweet young girls!

Nao: Finally her true age comes out!

Haruka: (Doing the mental math) How is that even possible?

Youko: (Happens to walk in)

Midori: Just call GOOD LOVE 69-9-69

Mikoto: Good love 69-9-69!

ManiazAzn: Good love 69-9-69!

Midori: (Finishing up) It's not how good I make it baby, it's HOW I MAKE IT GOOOOOOOD!

Youko: (Pulling the plug on Midori's karaoke machine) Oh really?

Midori: Oh shit...

Mai: I learned something today.

Mikoto: About 69?

Mai: No! But I learned that no matter what happens in life, if it's followed by a flashy karaoke performance, then everything is going to be all right.

Nao: I learned that Haruka is Cartman. Hehehe

Haruka: I am not!

(Two delinquents run by)

Haruka: Hey you two get back here! No running in the halls! RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAY!

Nao: I rest my case...

End Omake!

As some may know or not know, the voice actor who played "Chef" from the South Park series died last weekend. His name was Isaac Hayes, and he was known for a lot more than that, but all the youngens will know who I mean when I say "Chef".

Thanx to everyone who continues to read and review. I am sorry that I cannot update as fast as I would like to. I have a lot of things going on at the moment, but hey I'm still alive lol.

Thanx again.

ShotgunNeko.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Hello my dear readers! I know it has been awhile, but thanx for bearing with me as I kicked out this chapter. I just wanted to make a quick note that while I was writing this I had to refer to prior chapters to make the story flow smoothly. In doing so I noticed a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter, which I have no idea why, because I do have spell check. Incidentally while reading CHAPTER 4, I noticed that I had written a sentence about Nagi D'Artai being "spearfished."

I laughed so hard when I read that, because it is supposed to say that he DISAPPEARED. I guess I must have hit the wrong word when replacing my improper spelling of the word disappeared

So just in case anyone was wondering...NAGI WAS NOT SPEARFISHED...LMAO ROTFLMAO...

I hope that clears up any questions you may have about that issue, although I have a feeling no one really cares what happened to Nagi anyways LMAO

On wit da show!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime/Otome or anything else for that matter.

**Chapter 9**

Although a great storm was raging outside, an even larger storm seemed to be brewing inside the confines of Windbloom. Akane and Aoi, were both seated in front of Mashiro, looking rather worried. Arika was trying her best to calm the young Queen down, but to no avail. Mashiro was seeing red.

"So she's pregnant?" Mashiro asked Youko, though she already knew the answer.

Youko nodded her head. She had just spent the last half hour examining Akane to find out what was causing her such distress. Youko's mother had been a great and powerful healer, as well as a practitioner of modern medicine. Her mother had traveled into the villages and the kingdoms, seeking to perfect her craft to the fullest. Youko has learned much from her mother about the ways of the world, and of the villagers.

She was absolutely certain that Akane was pregnant, and that her partner had been a male.

Mashiro continued to pace unhappily.

"How? Why?" She muttered to herself, before turning her attention to Aoi.

The orange pregnancy mark on Aoi's arm was now as visible as ever, and the only question that remained for Mashiro was to know who Aoi had partnered with. Unfortunately the young girl was not very forthcoming with that information. Aoi had been silent since she had been summoned to Mashiro's private quarters.

"I want answers!" Mashiro shouted, banging her fists onto the table in front of her.

Both girls lowered their heads. Mashiro waited for either one of them to offer an explanation, and when none was given, the young Queen lost it.

"Fine then. The one who did this to Akane is probably still lurking around here somewhere." She deduced, summoning Tomoe to her side.

Akane's eyes widened and it did not go unnoticed by Mashiro.

"Find him and bring him to me." Mashiro declared.

"Yes my Queen." Tomoe nodded, before bowing.

"No!" Akane cried out. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Kazu-kun!"

Akane's hysterical outburst surprised Aoi, who at this point had no idea what Mashiro might do to Kazuya if they found him. Or rather WHEN they found him. With Tomoe leading the search, she had a strong feeling that Kazuya's days were numbered.

"As for you..." Mashiro trailed off, staring Aoi straight in the eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, but your reluctance to tell me who your partner is means that I can no longer trust you."

Aoi could feel hot tears springing to her eyes. She did not want to disappoint Mashiro. The truth was, she really didn't know how she had become pregnant. She had not picked a partner, and the only one she had ever done anything with was Chie.

Chie.

She suddenly missed Chie so much. She was sure if the dark haired girl were here right now, she'd surely know what to say or do. But unfortunately she wasn't, and so Aoi was feeling quite scared and alone.

Mashiro slowly reached out to wipe a tear from Aoi's face. She sighed. She really hated to punish the young ones, but how could she trust Aoi when the girl wasn't willing to come forward with the truth?

"Until you are ready to tell me the truth, you will not move from this spot."

Mashiro then turned to Akane.

"I will deal with you, when HE is captured."

As Mashiro turned to leave, Midori whispered in Youko's ear.

"Haha! My Himes would never lie to me."

Youko just rolled her eyes, and took the sake bottle from Midori's hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mai was only ten years old, she and some of the older girls had gone outside of the village to let off some steam. It had been Midori's idea, as she felt the youngsters needed to let off some steam. Mai's attention span at that time was short, and eventually she was led away from the group as she chased a beautiful blue butterfly into a large clearing.

Midori had warned all of the children to stay close together, as other members of the tribe had reported seeing hunters from the village nearby. That all flew out of Mai's head as the carefree young girl continued to chase the butterfly further and further away from the group.

All of Mai's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard a low growling noise above her. As she looked up the growl changed to a whimper, and Mai was surprised to find a large black cat hanging from a hunting net in the tree.

The large cat whimpered again, gazing down at Mai with it's large yellow eyes. Mai's heart instantly went out to the animal as she reached up to touch it's fur through the heavy netting. As she lay her hand flat against the animal's chest, she could feel the ragged breathing emitted from it's body.

Mai looked around for something she could use to get the poor animal down from the net.

"There you are!" screeched a voice from behind her.

Mai jumped as Haruka, Natsuki and Nao all appeared in the clearing.

"You shouldn't run off alone Mai." Natsuki said protectively.

Mai nodded and was grateful to see her tribe mates.

"Can you guys help me get him down?" Mai asked, pointing upwards.

"Why would you want to do that?" Nao asked, stepping back.

"Because he is suffering!" Mai exclaimed, as the giant cat whimpered once more.

Natsuki pulled a small hunting knife from her belt.

"We can try this." She said, as she gingerly took hold of the net and began to try and free the animal.

"I don't like this." Haruka said warily.

"Just hurry up before the hunters come back." Nao warned.

After minutes that seemed like hours, finally the cat's body fell to the ground in front of them. All four girls looked on intently, watching to see if the panther would run away. To their dismay the cat lay motionless, not moving an inch.

"Did you kill it?" Nao asked Natsuki.

"No!" Natsuki shot back defensively.

Mai suddenly found herself moving closer to the giant heap of cat in front of them.

"Mai! No!" Haruka called out.

Mai seemed to be in a trance like state, as she seemingly did not hear Haruka of the others shouting to her. Instead she moved to the large beast, and pulled the net properly from it's body. Her fingers ran gently over the blood soaked fur, and as she continued to massage the beast's head and neck, she found herself once again face to face with those piercing yellow eyes.

How magnificent!

By this time the others had followed Mai, seeing that the cat was not a threat. All four girls began to rub and pet the cat, much to the cat's liking. The beast began to purr happily.

"We have to get him away from here, or those mean old hunters will come back for him." Mai suddenly thought, looking to her friends.

"But how? We can't lift him..." Haruka trailed off.

"It's a girl." Nao commented.

"How do you know?" Natsuki asked.

"I just know!" Nao smirked.

Natsuki, never one to miss out on an opportunity to prove someone wrong, then quickly pushed the poor cat's legs apart, doing a small inspection. The cat growled and hissed at Natsuki.

Pervert.

"See I told you." Nao stated triumphantly.

"Hmmm I guess you were right." Natsuki surmised.

"Did you really have to molest a cat to figure that out?" Nao grinned.

"Shut up."

"C'mon kitty. Please stand up." Mai begged.

The cat, as if understanding Mai, suddenly rose to it's feet. All four girls took a step backwards, as the magnificent beast took it's first step. The beast then growled and whimpered, falling back down to the place it had previously been laying.

"She's hurt pretty bad." Haruka said.

"If we all try our hardest, maybe we can help her away from here and to some sort of safety zone." Mai said excitedly.

Mai really wanted to take care of the injured cat.

"But where?"

"There must be some caves around here, possibly to the north of the village. It's not very far from here, let's give it a try." Haruka added, noticing how badly Mai wanted to help this poor creature.

"Hai."

And so the group managed between them to pull, push and drag the poor battered cat, to a small cave near their village.

Mai was determined to nurse the poor cat back to health, and so she began visiting the cave night and day, dressing the cat's wounds, and feeding it scraps from dinner. She even named it, calling it Mikoto, a name the cat seemed to like, as it purred it's approval. A bond formed between the young Hime and the cat, as each found themselves enjoying the time they shared together.

As time wore on the cat's health improved and Mai knew that soon her newfound friend would have to leave her. The thought of not having this beautiful creature in her life, brought tears to her eyes. For once Mai felt she had found something that truly understood her. Although the cat spoke no words, somehow she felt connected.

As Mai made her way to the cave one evening, her worst fear was soon realized, as the cat was nowhere to be found. Mai tried to hold back her tears, but soon found herself crying into her arms.

Her heart was broken.

As Mai continued to cry, suddenly she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist. Mai, startled, turned to look behind her, but was stopped by a small human hand.

"I will never forget Mai and the kindness she has shown me. One day we will meet again, I promise you."

This time the small hand moved to Mai's chin, turning her face upwards. Mai was in complete shock as she felt a pair of warm lips cover her own, and a kiss was exchanged between herself and the mystery stranger.

"I will always be with you." the stranger said, as Mai felt the warmth leave her body.

"Wait--" Mai pleaded as she turned around quickly.

But there was nothing left to see. Mai was surrounded by only the darkness of the cave. Frantically, Mai ran to the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who had taken her first kiss. Mai heard a rustling sound and then, she saw them.

Those unmistakable yellow eyes.

As Mai processed what happened, she put her fingers to her lips.

"Mikoto..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai sat at the large dining room table in her tree hut, watching the other members of her tribe as they bickered over what to do about Natsuki and Shizuru's disappearance. Among the people gathered in her home were Haruka, Yukino, Akira, Nao, and Chie. Seeing as Natsuki was missing, everyone had agreed that the responsibility of leadership should be placed on Haruka's shoulders.

Surprisingly everyone thought it was a good idea, except Haruka.

"I can't..." the blonde trailed off.

"You're being a bonehead." Nao scoffed.

"It's my fault that they are missing in the first place." Haruka seethed, clenching her fists.

"Wah wah wah. Are you gonna cry about it or are you gonna help us do something about it?" Nao continued, egging her on.

"Nao-chan." Akira warned.

"What? Are you taking her side?" Nao grumbled.

"No, I just..." Akira was cut off as once again everyone in the room started to talk at once.

Mai just sighed, as she watched them. Mikoto was sleeping on her lap, and she made no move to wake the shorter girl up. Although she was worried about Natsuki, she knew that if anyone could survive out there, then it would be her best friend.

At that moment, Chie burst in through the door.

"Alyssa is missing." she breathed out.

"What?" Haruka growled, eyebrows raised.

"Miyu too." Chie relayed.

Akira gave Nao a worried look.

"What the hell?" Haruka wondered out loud.

Mai listened to everyone for a few more minutes as she lovingly stroked Mikoto's thick head of hair. Finally Mai decided she would speak up.

"SHE will be here soon. She and I will go and look for them. With her heightened sense of smell, I am positive that she can catch Natsuki's scent and lead us to them." Mai said, looking to the others.

Mai looked around at the worried faces surrounding her. She supposed they had a reason to be worried after all.

The "SHE" in question was Nekogami. Known to most as a threatening cat demon, but to Mai she was so much more than anyone else could ever be.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Haruka asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Has she brought harm to us yet?" Mai asked, pounding her fist onto the table.

Mai was usually a patient person, and she could understand if this had been the first time she had brought a cat demon home to the family. But COME ON! She had three children with this particular demon.

These people needed to get over it!!

Mai resisted the urge to get upset, and instead a knowing smile crept onto her face. It didn't matter what anyone else thought anyways. Mai knew the truth.

And the truth was Mai trusted Nekogami with her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuru sighed deeply as she leaned backwards into Natsuki. The two girls were curled up together, having managed to wrap themselves warmly into the tarp. Natsuki had her eyes closed and was gently tracing lines over Shizuru's back and stomach with her fingertips. Shizuru on the other hand, was listening to Natsuki's heartbeat, as she could feel the taller girl's chest heave up and down against her back.

Neither girl felt the need to speak, as their bodies were doing all the communication for them. Natsuki had not lifted her hands from Shizuru's body, since their initial lovemaking session over an hour ago. Shizuru didn't mind, and in fact was encouraging the blue haired girl with soft moans and deep sighs.

For the first time in her life, Shizuru felt safe and loved.

Shizuru let her hand fall over Natsuki's, squeezing it tightly before she lowered both of their hands down her abdomen and between her thighs. Only a few hours before, this gesture alone would have sent Natsuki into a blushing, sputtering mess. But now Natsuki's confidence had greatly increased, and she understood what Shizuru needed and wanted.

Natsuki was about to let her hand make love to Shizuru once more, when all of a sudden another voice echoed through the cave.

"Hello everyone okay in here?" Someone asked gruffly.

Natsuki quickly pulled her hand away from Shizuru and pulled her close.

"Who is there?" she called out.

"Oh good, you guys are okay." the mystery figure observed, causing Natsuki to blush.

"Yeah were fine! And were busy so kindly hit the road and..." Natsuki gasped in mid-sentence, as the figure stepped into the light for the first time.

She could not believe her eyes. In front of her stood the oldest woman she had ever laid eyes on.

"Holy crap! Who are you?" Natsuki sputtered.

The woman was ANCIENT!

Natsuki's jaw was still ajar when Shizuru spoke up.

"Maria-sama is that you?" Shizuru asked, recognizing the oldest woman in the Otome tribe.

"Shizuru?" Maria called out, dropping her hunting gear onto the floor.

"How do you know the old lady?" Natsuki whispered loudly.

Shizuru hit Natsuki, while Maria just laughed loudly, flipping her blonde hair.

"What? She has to be AT LEAST THIRTY!" Natsuki observed.

Maria laughed loudly again and flexed her gigantic muscles. Her entire body rippled as she did so. Natsuki was amazed. She had never seen anyone like this woman. The woman looked as though she could take on a whole army by herself. She even outdid Haruka in the tank department.

To prove that point Maria nonchalantly reached behind Shizuru.

"Hey what are you..." Natsuki once again was unable to finish as Maria suddenly pulled a rattlesnake out of thin air.

"You girls should pay more attention! This little guy could have been big trouble." Maria observed as she threw the snake out of the cave.

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged looks, wondering how they missed a rattlesnake in the cave. They must have been louder than they had thought.

"It's your fault. You and your moaning." Natsuki whispered to Shizuru.

Shizuru just grinned. "Natsuki didn't seem to mind."

It was then that the blond, buff Otome noticed that Natsuki and Shizuru were tied together at the wrists.

"Need some help with that?" she asked, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to help with.

Natsuki just huffed.

Shizuru smiled. "Maria-sama is from the Otome tribe Natsuki. I met Maria while living there."

Natsuki nodded. She had guessed as much.

"I have no idea what you're doing here or why you're here with a Hime, but I am not the type to pry." Maria winked.

"Good." Natsuki grumbled, hands over her chest.

"Now let's see if I can get you out of your restraints." Maria said, rummaging through the items in her hunting bag.

Natsuki peered curiously at Maria. She wondered what the blonde had in mind.

"Aha!" Maria cried out in victory, as she raised a large, sharp sword into the air.

"Gah!" Natsuki yelled, as the sword came down on top of her.

Natsuki closed her eyes, flinching, and waiting for the death blow.

It never came.

Natsuki opened her eyes, and as she did, was surprised to see that she had been freed from her restraints. She rubbed her wrist gingerly, and looked at Shizuru.

Shizuru seemed to be pouting.

"What's wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, suddenly concerned.

"Ara, now my Natsuki and I won't get to be so close." she said with a sad smile.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki chided.

Both girls and Maria laughed out loud.

Shizuru then turned to Maria.

"Thank you. But what brings you out here in the middle of a rainstorm?"

"I'm on a vision quest!" Maria declared triumphantly.

"A vision quest?" Natsuki repeated.

"Yes. It's a spiritual journey one takes when one hopes to find something they are looking for, or something they have lost. Most times it has to do with finding one's self."

Natsuki nodded.

"The rain looks to be dying down, unfortunately the wind is as strong as ever. If you think you can make it, why don't you follow me to my tribe? It's not far to the Otome camp from here. A strong warrior like you should have no problem traversing." Maria said, nodding at Natsuki.

Natsuki thought for a moment. She really did NOT want to be anywhere near the Otomes, but on the other hand she was unsure as to how long this storm would last, an how long she could go without food. Her stomach was already starting to indicate that it was ready for some food. And of course there was Shizuru. Natsuki wasn't just thinking of herself in this matter.

"Shizuru, what do you think?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru looked from Maria to Natsuki. She was rather surprised that Natsuki was asking her opinion on an important decision like this. She smiled, realizing that Natsuki really, truly cared what she thought.

"I think Natsuki and I should follow Maria-sama." Shizuru said truthfully.

Natsuki nodded. "We need to get out of this rain and get warm. Will you be all right riding on my back?"

Shizuru grinned. "I like riding Natsuki."

Natsuki was about to reply with something smart, then remembered Maria was here too, and instead felt a hot, red , blush adorn her cheeks.

"All right then it's settled." Maria proclaimed.

Maria gathered up her bag, and Natsuki's bag as well. Shizuru and Natsuki shared a quick, soft kiss, before Shizuru climbed aboard Natsuki's back.

"Hold on tight." Natsuki said.

"I will." Shizuru murmured, kissing the back of Natsuki's neck.

"Just try and keep up youngens!" Maria laughed.

Natsuki grinned. "Whatever you say golden oldie."

"Let's go!" Maria commanded, jumping off the ledge of the cave.

Natsuki smiled and followed suit. With Shizuru's arms wrapped tightly around her, she was ready for whatever might come their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The role of leader had fallen to Haruka, but in her guilt ridden state, she had declined the honors. Surprisingly Yukino had stepped forward, noticing Haruka's discomfort and had taken on the duties of leader within the tribe.

Mai had been amazed at how patient and in control Yukino was. It was as if she had been born to lead. She was also amazed at how the other girls in the tribe had all fallen in line, and everyone was now working to make sure the tribe was functioning as it normally did.

Nao and Akira had gone to man the watchtower. Yukino had sent a small search party to look for Miyu and Alyssa. Haruka reasoned that they couldn't have gotten too far. Haruka herself had taken over Mai's job, and was about to prepare the tribe a wonderful feast.

Mai was unsure how good Haruka's cooking skills were, but the blonde was determined, so she had faith. Besides, it gave Haruka something to take her mind off of Natsuki. Keeping Haruka busy had been another brilliant idea by Yukino. Earlier, Mai had been afraid that Haruka would pace a hole right through her kitchen floor.

Yukino's last order of business was for Mai. Yukino had agreed that only Mai and Nekogami would continue the search for Natsuki and Shizuru. Haruka had protested at first, once again feeling responsible for Natsuki's predicament. But Yukino calmed her down, and explained that Mai and Nekogami were the best possible option.

Mai smiled, taking Mikoto's hand and leading her into their bedroom.

"Mai." Mikoto smiled, as she jumped onto their bed.

"Mikoto, take off your clothes and I will give you a nice massage before you go to bed." Mai said, grinning at the rambunctious young girl.

Mikoto nodded, and had shed all of her clothing before Mai had even finished her sentence. She then lay down on the right side of Mai's bed, and Mai sat down next to her.

"Mai should take her clothes off too." the mischievous girl whispered.

Mai shook her head. "Uh, uh. We all know that is asking for trouble."

Mikoto giggled.

Mai then placed her hands on the side of Mikoto's head and began a deep, sensual massage of the girl's neck.

As Mikoto enjoyed Mai's fingers, she found herself wanting Mai to move a little lower.

"Mai. Lower." she grunted.

Mai laughed, and had no problem with obliging the younger girl. Mai's fingers found their way over Mikoto's small chest, as she began to work her hands into Mikoto's skin.

"Ahhhhh." Mikoto sighed happily, closing her eyes.

This was Mikoto's favorite way to go to bed.

Mai smiled too, enjoying the feel of the young girl's skin beneath her. Mikoto was still quite underdeveloped, but Mai didn't mind, as she was unsure if the girl would ever fill out entirely.

Mai's mind wandered as she continued to massage. She thought about Mikoto and Nekogami, and how different the two girls were. Mai couldn't help but wonder how much longer she would be able to see Mikoto. That thought burdened her, and she turned to gaze into Mikoto's eyes.

Mikoto was asleep, snoring soundly, with a look of pure bliss on her face.

Seeing this, Mai smiled and got up from the bed. She made her way across the room to the window, still pondering the Nekogami/Mikoto situation.

She had truly come to love Mikoto as much as she loved Nekogami. She could not bear the though of losing one of them. Yet she knew, Mikoto's time was limited. A small tear leaked from Mai's eye, staining her cheek.

"Mikoto..." she whispered sadly to the darkness.

As Mai held her hand tightly to her chest, she suddenly felt a new presence enter the room. Before she could turn around, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she found herself being pulled into a warm embrace. Hands were then entwined with her own, hands that were much different than that of a normal human.

These hands were adorned with razor sharp claws.

"Mai..." breathed the creature behind her.

Mai shivered, as even the way the demon said her name, brought a chill to her entire body.

"I've missed you." the demon continued, blowing lightly on Mai's ear.

Mai turned around, as her eyes gazed up and down Nekogami's body, taking her all in.

Nekogami's face was almost identical to Mikoto's, except for the fact that she looked a few years older. Nekogami was also much taller than Mikoto, and was also slightly taller than Mai herself. The demon was dressed in Buddhist monk robes, and wore a large set of prayer beads around her neck.

Finally, the last most distinctive characteristic about the Neko, was the way her large, powerful tail swung back and forth behind her.

Nekogami was ready to pounce. Mai was the prey.

Mai gave Nekogami a hard look, before throwing herself into her demon lover's arms.

"I've missed you too." Mai exclaimed, losing herself in the Neko's amazing yellow eyes.

Nekogami easily picked up Mai, leading her to the now empty bed in front of them.

Mai made no moves to stop Nekogami, as the cat demon proceeded to strip them both of their clothing. Mai looked on in amazement, as Nekogami's tail twitched happily. Mai had always found the demon's tail to be quite erotic.

As Nekogami descended upon Mai, suddenly the orange headed girl remembered Natsuki.

"Wait...we ..can't..." Mai's words were lost, as Nekogami wasted no time in covering her chest with kisses.

"Damnit..." Mai thought, completely losing her concentration. "Natsuki's in trouble..." she breathed, as Nekogami continued kissing and licking her chest.

Nekogami stopped momentarily, before cocking her head into the air. She then sniffed once, twice, and went back to pleasuring Mai's chest.

"Nekogami...uhh..." Mai said, losing her fingers in the Neko's thick hair.

"She's okay. She's with someone." Nekogami said matter-of-factly.

"Shizuru..." Mai gasped as Nekogami switched from her right, to left nipple.

"And another." came Nekogami's reply.

"Another?" Mai asked, holding Nekogami's head squarely between her breasts.

"Mmmmhhm." came the Neko's quick reply.

"Oh ..." Mai gasped again, as Nekogami slid her fingers down to Mai's entrance.

"Shhhhh." Nekogami commanded, as she entered Mai.

Mai let her eyes roll to the back of her head, and that was the last she spoke of her friend. As Nekogami began to thrust her fingers into her lover, Mai had one last thought, before slipping into complete and utter ecstasy.

Natsuki would just have to wait.

**End Chapter 9**

**Coming Soon: **All questions regarding Nekogami are revealed! Kazuya and Chie fight for their girls! Can Natsuki take on both Midori/Mashiro for Shizuru's freedom? Where did Miyu/Alyssa go? Will Naokira ever partner together? All this and more in future installments!

Thanx to all for reading, reviewing, and putting up with author's lateness!

**Possible "dealbreakers" for Maikogami Omake**

**Omake 1**

Mai and Nekogami are getting hot and heavy their first time together.

Mai: Ohhh yessssss...

Nekogami: (Purring)

Mai: Right there! Right there!

Nekogami: (Obliging)

Mai: Oh yeahhhhh...um...wait...oh...I know this is bad to ask but you know me. Safety first!

Nekogami: (Ear perk)

Mai: So like...umm...oh this is awkward...

Nekogami: Just say it!

Mai: Well I didn't bring protection..so umm..you don't have Feline HIV do you?

Nekogami: (Sweatdrops)

Mai: Ah well who cares! At least I won't get pregnant!

**Omake 2**

Nekogami: (Sliding fingers into Mai)

Mai: AAAAAAAARGH HOLY & .AAACK!

Nekogami: (Making mental note) Always retract claws first...retract...retract...

**Omake 3 Meet The Parents**

Midori, Youko, Haruka and Natsuki are seated around the dinner table. Mai comes bounding down the stairs to introduce to them her new girlfriend.

Mai: Daddy you'll totally love her!

Midori: I better!

Youko: Midori!

Midori: (Sulks) But Mai's the good one! (Motions to Haruka/Natsuki) I don't care what THEY do.

Youko: (Smacking Midori over the head)

Doorbell rings

Mai: (Squeals) She's here!

Midori: I'll meet her at the door.

Mai: Ohhhh you're so embarrassing!

Door opens.

Midori: Holy doodle Batman! No daughter of mine is dating a DEMON!

Nekogami: (Trying to shove tail into pants) What gave it away?

Mai: WAHHHH ur so unfair!

Midori: (Tossing Nekogami onto the lawn) And stay out!!

Haruka/Natsuki: (Snickering)

Mai: I HATE MY LIFE!

Midori: You'll thank me later!

Mai: (Marching upstairs to text her bff Akane) Fyi Akane-chan I h8 my rents!

Akane: (txting back) Y? Ur rents r cool...mine h8 Kazu-kun 24/7/365!

Mai: I wuz sposed 2 go on a d8 wit Neko-sama!

Akane: Bummer ;(

Chie: (txting Mai) OH THE HORROR!

Mai: WTF?

Chie: Heh!

**ShizNat Omake**

Maria: Lookout! A poisonous snake!!

Shizuru: Ara!

Maria: (Snaps the snake's head ala Crocodile Dundee)

Natsuki: (Jaw dropped)

Shizuru: ...

Maria: (Wonders why she still hears hissing)

Shizuru: Kiyo...hime...

Maria: (Looking at the now FIVE headed snake) Oops...

**End Omakes!**

Thanx again to the readers!

ShotgunNeko


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 10**

Natsuki smiled happily at Shizuru, thankful they had reached their destination. Maria had led them straight to her place, which was situated on the outskirts of Windbloom. Shizuru had held on tight to Natsuki as the blue haired girl and Maria had managed to find their way through the tail end of the storm.

"Listen kids, why don't you stay here for the night? You can get cleaned up, put on some warm clothes, and have a rest before having to face Mashiro and Midori tomorrow?" Maria said, nonchalantly flipping her hair.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and the two nodded at Maria.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I think I'll go on ahead and let Mashiro know that you're here." Maria concluded, winking.

Natsuki just nodded again, as Shizuru moved to hug the older woman. Maria returned the hug and then promptly turned to Natsuki, grabbing the unsuspecting woman and pulling her close.

"Hey----"

Maria grinned, easily placing the flailing Natsuki into a headlock. She then proceeded to rub the top of Natsuki's head with her hand, much to the delight of Shizuru. Shizuru continued to giggle, as Natsuki fumed.

"Gah!"

"Now remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Maria warned, letting go of poor Natsuki.

"Yeah." Natsuki mumbled, watching as the blonde disappeared out the door.

"Is Natsuki okay?" Shizuru asked, wrapping her arms around her lover.

"I'm not going to lie, my ego is slightly bruised." Natsuki said, laughing.

The two girls continued to laugh, as Shizuru helped Natsuki out of the little bit of clothing she still had from the cave. Maria had shown them a hot spring outside of her place, and they were eager to soak themselves and maintain some warmth.

"So I'm thinking we soak, we raid Maria's closet, and then we get some rest?" Natsuki suggested, fatigue suddenly hitting her hard.

Shizuru nodded. "I'm tired too. Natsuki will hold me all night long?"

"Of course I will." Natsuki said, leaning forward to capture Shizuru's lips with her own.

"Na-tsu-ki......" Shizuru breathed heavily. "If Natsuki keeps doing that, there will be no rest."

Natsuki just grinned evilly, before pulling Shizuru towards her once more.

Rest could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka stomped angrily towards Yukino, her hair and eyebrows were slightly charred, and she looked like she had just survived a large explosion.

"Um... Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked.

"Dinner is ready." Haruka grunted.

"Uhhhh....." Yukino replied, the smell of burnt meat suddenly filling her nostrils.

Yukino could hear a bit of a commotion outside of their hut and gazed down to see a few unhappy tribe members attempting to salvage pieces of Haruka's burnt offering. Haruka just grunted again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Haruka-chan." Yukino said softly, walking over to where the blonde was sulking.

"Sorry Yukino. I'm useless." Haruka said, burying her face in her hands.

"That's not the Haruka-chan I know and love. My Haruka-chan is fearless and would never let ANYTHING get in the way of doing what she needs to do."

Haruka stayed silent, shoulders slumped, with her head down.

Yukino sighed. "Time for plan B....."

"Plan B?" Haruka asked in bewilderment.

Haruka kept one eye open as Yukino walked right in front of her, straddling Haruka's hips with her legs.

"Yu-Yukino...." Haruka stuttered, not used to her girlfriend's newfound boldness.

Yukino then gently began to caress Haruka's face, before ultimately pulling her top down to her waist. Haruka's eyes went wide at the sudden flash of flesh. Her mouth dropped and her eyes stayed transfixed on her girlfriend's perfectly rounded chest. Yukino smiled and pulled her top back up.

"Hey!" Haruka protested, arms encircling the brunette.

"Now Haruka-chan, are you ready to help me out?" Yukino pleaded, leaning into her girlfriend's body.

"Naughty!" Haruka mumbled, mouth still open wide.

"Yes but it is extremely effective." Yukino grinned.

Suddenly Haruka found herself laughing too. She momentarily forgot about Natsuki and Shizuru, as she pulled Yukino close and began to softly kiss her neck and the top of her chest. Yukino gently pressed her lips to Haruka's before breaking the silence between them.

"What do you want to do Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked truthfully.

Haruka took a rare moment to think, before resting her chin in Yukino's neck.

"I want to help find them." Haruka stated loudly, sounding much more like herself.

"Then I will speak to Mai about us accompanying her and Nekogami to find Natsuki." Yukino promised.

Haruka began to protest. "But Yukino, it's too dangerous for you to-----"

Yukino cut her off. "We are a team. Whatever we do, we will do it together."

Haruka was about to argue, before her lips were once again crushed by Yukino's. Even though Haruka was worried about Yukino's safety, she knew that Yukino was almost as stubborn as herself.

Together....

Haruka suddenly found herself liking that word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kami......" Mai panted, rolling over as she tried to get up from underneath Nekogami. Nekogami smiled and slowly helped Mai into a sitting position.

"Okay that was...wow...." Mai breathed, slowly searching for her clothing.

Nekogami just continued to smile, folding her arms behind her head as she gazed at the beautiful orange headed woman in front of her. Her gaze then travelled down to the beautiful girl's well endowed chest.

"Hey!" Mai yelled, suddenly aware of where exactly the cat demon's gaze was situated. "We need to get moving." She stressed.

Nekogami just nodded, once again taking in the sight of her gorgeous partner.

"Mai, do you remember the first time we met?" Nekogami asked slyly.

Mai smiled at her lover. "Of course I do! How could I ever forget that? In fact I was just thinking about our first meeting yesterday."

"The one where your friend molested me?" Nekogami laughed.

Mai rolled her eyes. "You probably enjoyed it."

Nekogami shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Mai just scoffed, but smiled as she felt Nekogami's body pressing against her back once more. The amorous neko pulled Mai backwards and began to vigorously kiss her neck and back.

"Uhnnn....no....we...have...to......save.....Natsuki." Mai breathed, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Mmmm." Nekogami moaned softly into Mai's ear. "You sure?"

"Yes." Mai said, finally able to push herself away from the demon.

Nekogami groaned, but followed suit and began to look for the clothing Mai had ripped from her body earlier.

"As much fun as our first meeting was, I enjoyed our second meeting much better." Mai said thoughtfully, reaching out to grab Nekogami's tail.

Nekogami sighed happily, as Mai took her partner's tail into her hands and began to stroke the soft fur with her fingers.

**The Legend of Nekogami---Conclusion**

Nekogami was well known throughout her village as a troublesome cat demon. The demon was able to manifest itself in many different forms, thus allowing Nekogami to continuously trick and play with the humans. Although Nekogami was more interested in good mischief than bad, a few of the villagers began to worry that one day Nekogami may do something that could hurt them and the other villagers. The subject was then brought up to the elders in the village, who made all the important decisions. The elders were not too concerned with Nekogami, as the demon had yet to give them any reason to fear her, but they realized that the panic had begun to grow within the villagers, and if they didn't do something to stop it, the fear would ultimately create stupidity. The last thing they wanted to deal with was some sort of ridiculous revolt. So they did what any village would do, when faced with a demonic problem.

They called upon a more powerful force.

One of the elders knew of another village that had a similar problem. They had called upon three young girls, who also had incredible powers. The three promised that they could use their powers to bind the demon, so that it could no longer use it's own powers to wreak havoc on the village.

But unfortunately for the villagers, the power of three was not strong enough. They trapped Nekogami, but the feisty demon was not about to give up without a fight. With the last of her powers, she managed to weaken the spell that the girls had cast, and instead of binding her power, the girls' magic split her power, into three entities.

Nekogami had used three main forms around the village. The three forms were that of a large cat, a young teenage girl, and of course her own demon body. These three forms were split and Nekogami was left stuck in the form of a cat. She managed to escape the spell casters, but the power she had used against the girls had completely drained her.

It wasn't long after that she collapsed by a stream, and when she woke up, she realized she had been captured by hunters. Nekogami knew that she was finished, because she had absolutely no power left inside of her body. All she could do was lie still and hope that the end came soon.

Then something miraculous happened. She was saved by a cute orange headed Amazon, and her friends. As Mai continued to care for Nekogami even after her rescue, Nekogami realized that she was getting stronger. The more time she spent with Mai, the more she wished she could revert back into her proper body. As time wore on, Nekogami's powers grew. The more she wanted to be with Mai, the stronger she felt herself becoming.

One fateful night, Nekogami awoke to find that she was no longer in her cat form. She was very excited to see Mai the next morning and properly thank her for everything. But when the next morning came, Nekogami was in for a surprise, because once again her form had changed. She was no longer in her proper body as she was now much smaller and completely powerless.

She was human.

While masquerading as a human in her former village, she had never given herself a name. She had been able to shift from human, to demon, to cat easily. Nekogami hid from Mai until night fell, and just as she had suspected, she reverted back into her demon form.

So during the day Nekogami became Mikoto, and at night she reverted back, and was free to roam, doing as she pleased.

Nekogami was hopeful that if she gained more power, she could fully control her human self, and eventually return to her former glory. She was not sure how long that would take though, and she did not want Mai to see her lesser, weaker form. Nekogami was ashamed. She could not control her human self, and sometimes could become quite child-like.

Nekogami decided that the only thing to do was to leave Mai, and return when her body was back to normal. She bid farewell to the only person she had ever really cared about, breaking both her own heart, and Mai's as well.

But Nekogami never really left. In fact, she stayed in Garderobe territory, close to the Amazon village. The demon watched over the person that was most important to her, but it was extremely hard.

How long can you watch the one you love, before watching is not enough?

One particular evening Nekogami was sitting in a tall tree. The younger girls in the Amazon tribe were splashing around happily in their favourite spring. The demon was content to watch Mai having fun with her friends, but before long the others had moved on, and only Mai and Natsuki were left in the spring.

Nekogami scowled as she watched the blue haired girl press her chest softly against Mai's back. Mai closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Nekogami willed herself to stay put. She knew that Mai and Natsuki had recently been sharing a physical relationship. She wanted more than anything to spring from the tree and pull Natsuki from Mai. But she couldn't, so instead she focused on listening to their conversation.

"Mai....." Natsuki breathed heavily.

Mai moaned softly as Natsuki brought her hands around the girl's body and placed them on her chest. She lovingly stroked Mai's skin with her fingers.

"Natsuki....I...." Mai started, but stopped when she felt Natsuki's lips on her neck.

Mai tried to focus on what she wanted to tell Natsuki, but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate with Natsuki's roaming fingers and tongue.

Finally Mai was able to break free, as she turned to face her best friend.

"Natsuki do you love me?" Mai suddenly asked, looking deeply into Natsuki's eyes.

Natsuki looked scared.

"Mai....of course I love you. You're my best friend." Natsuki answered, swallowing hard.

Mai smiled. "You're my best friend too. But neither one of us is in love with each other right?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever be in love with anyone." Natsuki said softly, turning away from Mai.

Mai moved forward, crushing her friend in a bear hug. "Don't say that. I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

Natsuki smiled, returning Mai's hug. "What about you Mai? Is there someone you're thinking about?"

It was Mai's turn to swallow hard, as she thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes. There's someone I'm always thinking about."

Natsuki made a face. "That cat thing?"

"She's not a thing!" Mai said defensively. "Besides I told you, she's a girl, not a cat."

Nekogami's ears perked up.

Natsuki shook her head. She really didn't understand but for Mai's sake she would just accept it.

"So were good then?" Natsuki asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes, were good." Mai replied.

"Good. Well I'm going to head back; I think I'll pay Nao a visit." Natsuki said thoughtfully.

Mai laughed. Natsuki's sex drive was nice and strong.

"I'm going to stay for a bit longer. You go on ahead." Mai motioned with her hand.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Absolutely."

"See you back at home." Natsuki said, with a wave of her hand.

As Mai watched Natsuki's naked figure retreat towards home, she smiled to herself. Although she had enjoyed the intimate time she and Natsuki had spent together, she knew this was what was right for both of them. She knew that she wanted to give herself fully to the person she loved and only that person.

Watching Mai from the tree, and having heard the entire conversation Nekogami made a choice. She knew that she could no longer continue on without being closer to Mai.

So she jumped.

Mai didn't hear a thing, as Nekogami came down from the tree. She shifted from her cat form, to her demon form whilst in mid-air. Nekogami needed to show Mai her true self.

"Mai." Nekogami said slowly, waiting for the girl to turn around.

Mai turned quickly, startled by a voice she couldn't identify. She was surprised to see the enchanting girl that stood before her. The girl was tall, with short dark-hair that hung in a strange fashion by the side of her face. She was dressed in what looked to be some type of Buddhist monk robe, with a large set of prayer beads around her neck. In her hand she carried a large golden staff.

"Mai...." Nekogami said again, this time a little softer.

Mai found herself moving closer to the girl, as she emerged from the water, momentarily forgetting her nakedness. As she got closer, she caught sight of what she needed to see most at that moment.

A pair of golden yellow eyes.

"M-Mikoto......"

Nekogami nodded, realizing she would have a lot of explaining to do. But that didn't matter at this moment, all that mattered was that Mai was here, and was suddenly wrapped in her embrace.

Nekogami hugged the now crying Mai, keeping her close to her chest.

"Mikoto, I've missed you so much." Mai sobbed, holding the cat demon tightly.

Nekogami could say nothing, as she placed her hand on Mai's chin, tilting her head as she leaned in for a kiss. Mai shivered as she kissed the demon, not knowing where the girl had come from, or where she'd been.

One thing was for certain.

Mikoto was home.

**End Flashback**

Nekogami grinned. She loved when Mai retold that story.

"More!" Nekogami hollered.

"There's no more, that's the end." Mai giggled.

"But what happened after that?" Nekogami pouted.

"They lived happily ever after?" Mai guessed.

"Hmmm you don't remember? I guess I'll have to show you what happened." Nekogami said, pouncing on Mai.

"You can show me later. You've already shown me twice now!" Mai squealed.

"Right, right, we can't forget about your friend." Nekogami laughed.

Nekogami grabbed Mai's hand.

"Ready?"

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chie sighed unhappily. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it was not good. She knew she should be upset about the fact that Natsuki was missing, but all she could think about was Aoi. The brunette was supposed to meet her today in their secret spot, but so far she had yet to show up. She knew that there was always the possibility that Aoi would be busy, but still today felt different.

"Chie!!!!!!" yelled a loud voice.

Chie gazed up, just as Kazuya flew in front of her.

"Chie you've got to hurry." Kazuya puffed, obviously out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Chie asked, suddenly worried.

"It's about....Akane-chan....and ....Aoi...." he breathed heavily.

"What happened? Are they okay?" Chie asked, shaking him vigorously.

"You were right Tomoe; he led us right to her." Nina said.

"What?" Chie gasped, as Tomoe and Nina came into view, weapons in hand.

Tomoe sized Chie up. "Really? You're the one?"

Chie wasn't sure what the hell they were talking about and quickly surveyed the area for means of escape.

"Don't bother trying to run." Tomoe scoffed. "We will catch you."

Chie sighed. The green haired woman was right. There was no way she could outrun either of them.

"Listen, we'll make this easy for you." Tomoe continued.

"We really don't want to chase you. So why don't you just surrender? We can get back home quickly and you can see your pregnant partners. It's a win-win situation."

"Pregnant........" Kazuya started.

"Partners........" Chie ended.

Both turned to look at each other, before fainting to the ground.

Tomoe sighed. "What a couple of wimps."

Nina nodded her head before hoisting the unconscious Chie over her shoulder. Tomoe did the same with Kazuya.

"Careful." Nina warned. "Don't get poked by this third-leg." She said seriously.

Tomoe grimaced.

Another perfect ending to her day.

End Chapter 10

Thank you to all who waited patiently for this chapter. It has been sitting half-done on my computer since October and I just wanted to finish it. I know I used to update frequently and lately that has obviously not been the case. To be truthful, I've just been damn tired when I get home and all I want to do is curl up on the couch with my cheesy poofs. LOL

Thank you to all who continue to support my writing, and I really hope to finish this story soon.

Please continue reading and reviewing.

ShotgunNeko


End file.
